Surprise Package - Side Stories
by Ladiosabri
Summary: If you are enjoying Surprise Package and want to just read some silliness and fun that I have written with the characters, stuff that really doesn't lend to the story arc, THIS is the place for you! - IF you like - please see MAIN story line!
1. Chapter 1 - Vacation

_A team fun story, again no hoping and pining, just fun with friends. _

_I guess I just figured they needed a story where they weren't worrying about their feelings toward one another. _

_(If you want to get to romance and action - you might want to skip this one. It won't hurt my feeling TOO bad) _

"Jackson, hey ya there?" Cam shouted across the lab but Adrienne knew good and well he wasn't listening.

"Daniel," Vala joined in, "We need an answer, Addy's gonna book the hotel right now."

Not moving, not answering, Daniel sat, hunched over his desk, hooked into the recorder, headphones on and writing away in the journal, his mind elsewhere, anywhere but right here in the lab. Cameron looked at him in disgust and back down at Adrienne, who was sitting at her desk, laptop ready to make the reservations.

"I know he can hear us," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hearing us and registering us are two completely different things," Adrienne responded, "Allow me." Smiling, she reached over opening the drawer on the right side of her desk, producing a small Nerf dart gun. Cocking her head, Adrienne carefully pointed the gun at Daniel, closed her right eye and fired. It was a direct hit to the side of his cheek, making his fearless assistant the recipient of an evil glare as he ripped the headphones to his neck.

"Cute, Ad, really cute. I'm in the middle of something, what do you guys want?" Daniel asked annoyed. They had been working on the database for three days now, non-stop, so Daniel was in a constant state of "in the middle of something." Adrienne simply ignored his continuously frowning face and smart remarks. She started to speak to defend herself, well, say something smart in return, when Cam stepped in for her.

"Are you going on the Niagara trip or not?" Cam asked, at the end of his patience, his type-A personality showing through. Cameron hated last minute planning and to him, not having a head count the day the trip was suggested was last minute. In fact, Adrienne was just waiting for him to start scheduling activities next.

"I'm not sure, I've got a lot to do here..." Daniel trailed off his answer, his brain and his face switching back into work mode as his head turned toward the screen. Making a noise, Adrienne shot him again in the head, cutting her dark eyes in his direction.

"Nuh uh Indy, I'm not playin' this game wit ya," Adrienne stated seriously. The last time the team booked a leisure trip Daniel wasn't going, wasn't going and then showed up at the hotel at midnight. Of course, there were no more rooms, so he ended up sleeping with Adrienne, in a bed not designed for two people, after narrowly escaping Vala's lace pajama clad invitation. After a few hours in the bed with him, Adrienne ended up shoved to the floor and she didn't do well on the floor; she liked her sleep.

"Look, just get a room with two beds," he answered matter of factly, "and then, if I finish, I'll just show up and crash." Adrienne shot him a third time. Here he was suggesting that the two of them share a room, again, like this was something normal that boss and assistant did.

No wonder everyone thought they were together.

Adrienne didn't stand a chance in hell of ever going out with anyone else in her life as long as Daniel kept this up, not that she was looking, in fact the entire idea of her seeing anyone was the last thing on her mind, but nevertheless, this was getting a bit ridiculous.

She decided to put her foot down.

"I'm not your baby-sitter Indy, in or out," she demanded. He looked over at her and smiled, that smile that he only seemed to give her, the one that meant trouble.

"You only have three darts left Ad," he reminded her. She thought she was so clever buying that dart gun, always teasing him about being in his zone and tuning out the world. He needed to let her know she wasn't. She was just starting to scold him for being difficult when he finally answered.

"Fine, count me in," he agreed, looking back to the screen, hoping he could get enough done before this next adventure, another of Sam's ideas, he was sure, but regardless, slipped the headphones back over his ears, hitting play on the recording.

Pleased to have gotten a straight answer out of him, for once, Adrienne arranged for the rooms online, Cam looming over her shoulder to oversee her booking. One for her, one for Daniel, one for Vala, one for Cam, one for Teal'c, and one for Sam and Jack. Clicking around on the screen, Adrienne tried to get a group discount since she was booking so many rooms, but to no avail, apparently someone needed to be getting married for that to happen. Cameron leered over closer to the screen, making sure everything was to his satisfaction, reading and rereading each screen before indicating that Adrienne could hit submit. Rooming arrangements complete, Cam thanked Adrienne for handling the booking and left her and Vala to sort out payment and book the rental van. That shocked Adrienne; she couldn't believe he was relinquishing control of any aspect of this trip, not that booking a van to fit everyone was hard, but Adrienne had been certain Cam would harass the poor soul with whom they booked it.

Adrienne entered in everyone's information separately, using the various forms of payment that they had sent her, but when she got to the last two rooms, hers and Daniel's. She didn't even bother trying to shout for him again, she simply reached for where her gun was resting beside her computer and fired off dart number four.

"I can't believe this is how you two communicate now, " Vala said, shaking her head as she watched the small florescent orange arrow zip by her face, Adrienne shrugging.

"You got a better solution? He's a pain in the ass," Adrienne told her as she noted that Daniel was intentionally ignoring her, much to Vala's confusion, having watched the dart hit his computer screen and come to a rest right beside his hand. Knowing his game, Adrienne laughed and explained.

"See, he thinks I'll run out of arrows." Adrienne smiled and opened the desk drawer to reveal her secret, where, sitting right beside the stapler, was a clip full of nerf darts. Vala began to laugh; this was crazy, were they twelve?

"Shhhhh..." Adrienne shushed her, "Last week once when I got to dart number six, I went to get up to retrieve them and he wouldn't give them back, so I had to wait until he went to bed and picked the lock on his desk. Now, I've learned my lesson." Adrienne shot him again, hitting his right elbow but this time, rather than ignore her, he picked the arrow up and shook it at her not bothering to look up to even adjust his headphones. Shooting him one last time, and disregarding where her tiny orange bolt had landed, Adrienne sat back in her desk and smiled.

It didn't matter where the damn thing was because this time he looked up and over at her and Vala.

"You're now out of ammo," he announced loudly, his headphones still on his ears confusing his senses, and smiled at her teasingly. The moment she'd been waiting for, Adrienne pulled her reinforcements out of the desk, reloaded and fired off two quick shots.

Frowning, he looked up at her surprised, removing his headphones and shaking his head.

"I can do this all day Indy," she said, "Toss me your wallet."

"Why?" he inquired slowly.

"To pay for the rooms," she responded.

"Rooms?" he clarified, stressing the plural of the word.

"Yea, after last time, you owe me a room," she answered and gave him the don't argue with me or else face. He didn't, just reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small square of leather, tossing her his wallet. A smug expression on her face, she caught it and opened it, digging around for his credit card, making sure to hide his middle name printed on his license with her thumb as she dug, lest wandering eyes find it.

"You two have a very odd relationship," Vala noted, "you went from hating each other to inseparable." It was true, to an extent. They had never hated each other, per se, Daniel had just been insulted at Sam's hiring of Adrienne and had taken it out on her a bit, but since the road trip they had moved beyond the boss/assistant relationship of constant feuding they had maintained for so long. Finally, they were friends. Adrienne had learned how to deal with his quirks and Daniel didn't give her a lot of lip, that is, lip without a tease behind it, and things down in the lab were moving efficiently and smoothly.

A brief search through his mostly empty billfold, Adrienne found the card she was looking for and entered in the information quickly into the computer. Slipping the card back into its place, she didn't return the wallet, instead opened the cash part, removing two ones and tossed it carefully back onto his desk, all the while Vala stood looking at her dumbfounded.

"What? I want a soda and the mess went junk food free. Don't even, I know that is partially my fault, I know. Just walk with me to the machine, " Adrienne retorted before the smart remark was made as she hit submit on the hotel reservation page and closed the lid to her laptop. Daniel had put his headphones back on and was working away like nothing had transpired, reaching out without looking to grab his wallet and shove it into his pocket. Standing and tossing her SG jacket over the back of her chair, Adrienne shot him once more with her nerf gun, waved the cash at him and he nodded, shooing her away with it hand.

"You know, only you can get away with that," Vala said to Adrienne as they turned the corner.

"Get away with what? Rootin' around in his wallet? Probably," Adrienne shrugged.

"No, everything. Before you came along, well before you two started being all chummy, he was much more... intense," Vala replied and Adrienne could tell she was selecting that last word carefully. He was different from when they had first met, but Adrienne really hadn't known him long enough to see a huge difference, but the others had, especially Jack, who had taken to referring to her as Daniel's girlfriend in addition to her other Jack moniker, Dr. Perky. Ignoring her statement, Adrienne walked on, turning one more corner before arriving at the officer's locker room and the Coke machine. Relief washing over her face, relief only a true caffeine addict would understand, Adrienne hurried quickly to the machine to get her fix, sliding the ones into the slot and hitting the Diet Coke button.

"So I've heard," she answered, knowing that Vala wasn't going to quit until she did, "I'm not really sure why he's so 'chill' with me now. Maybe it's just because I'm with him 8 to 12 hours a day, and a lot of that time it's just us, working. After a while you start to know a person without having to say a word to them, you know, you can feel them out," Adrienne tried to reason, but to be honest, she had no way to explain what had happened to them over the past few months; they had gone from constant tension to perfect allies.

It was kind of weird too, but she had to admit, they had a lot more in common with one another than they had originally thought, a lot more.

Not buying it, Vala was still shaking her head; a few dates with the man and she thought she was the self-proclaimed expert on the subject of Daniel Jackson, an expertise that Adrienne could only tolerate for so long, but for now, she let her keep talking, and turned around, swiftly walking out of the locker room and back to her desk.

"I know, but it's different somehow. Like you two are just supposed to be together," Vala countered as they were leaving the room and Adrienne laughed. Now her too. Half of the base assumed that Daniel and Adrienne were a couple and that couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, Daniel had been trying to set Adrienne up with Ronon Dex for a while now, despite her protests that while he might be a good time he was not someone she thought she could carry on a conversation with.

Daniel's response to that was, "That's why you have me."

Regardless, that was about as likely to happen as Adrienne becoming the head of the SGC, especially given the long hours she and Daniel spent in the lab. She decided not to dignify Vala's comment with a response.

When Adrienne crossed the threshold to the lab, still laughing at Vala, she felt the bottle being removed from her hand and there was her dear friend, unscrewing the cap and drinking her soda.

"Thanks for getting me a drink," Daniel said as he smiled slyly.

"Give that back," Adrienne fussed and smacked his arm, "Don't you have someone else you can annoy?" she spat, yanking back her Diet Coke and returning to her desk. Laughing and shaking her head, Vala gave her that look again.

"Different..." Vala smiled at Adrienne and left the lab, her laughter trailing her down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked, cocking his head in her direction.

"Nothing, Vala's typical insanity," Adrienne answered, primarily because she didn't want to get into it with him again about base gossip or that fact she was not interested in dating anyone right now, on or off the base. There were limits to this little friendship that they had forged, and discussing the fact that Vala was right, that there was something different about their connection was at about that limit of said friendship.

Relieved that the trip was finally booked and her caffeine urges taken care of, Adrienne went back to what she had been working on. Since the SGC had grown so much, they had Daniel expand on the training films for new cadets, giving Adrienne a much needed break from the Asgard database, not that she didn't enjoy the database work, she did, but after a while it felt like she was reliving her tedious Biblical translations from graduate school. Adrienne had been editing the videos, looking for errors and writing scripts for any adjustments or new additions and segments to the old videos. Daniel tended to be a smart mouth off script, so Adrienne made sure there was very little room for a Dr. Jackson editorial. Today she was updating the information on the Lucian Alliance and was considering calling Vala back down to help her, given her expertise in the area, however, she decided against it, not wanting to hear Vala's analysis of she and Daniel's non-existent romance.

If Vala wasn't trying to sleep with him, this week, she seemed to be determined that somebody was going to.

Adrienne wished she had enough free time to actually worry about dating as much as Vala did.

It was getting late, or at least late enough for dinner, Adrienne's stomach was telling her. She shut the lid to the laptop and sat there staring into space trying to decide which to do first: eat or run, eat or run, since Adrienne knew Cam would be in meetings tonight and she would be on her own for a run. Lost in the limbo of indecision, it was fingers snapping in front of her face brought her out of her trance.

"Hey Ad, wake-up! Are you coming to dinner?" Daniel asked. She looked up at him, coming back to reality, opening and closing her eyes quickly, her mind forming the final answer. She was wiped out; she needed a run.

"Not sure yet, I really wanted to run but I hate going alone," she answered, tapping her pen on her desk and looking at the clock.

Pushing up his jacket sleeve, Daniel glanced down at his watch, "It's only 5 and I know that Cam and Vala won't be at dinner. Teal'c can wait, I'll call him and tell him to push back an hour. I'll run with you." Adrienne laughed out loud before she could catch herself, bringing her fist quickly to her mouth while he stood beside her, evidently not as amused.

"Not funny," he said, "I run. I just don't do insane things like marathons. You and Cam can die doing that without me." Now, they had been working together for a while now, and friends for almost as long, and she had never seen this man run for fun. In fact, now that Dr. Lam was requiring monthly physicals which included a 30 minute treadmill run, Adrienne had been introduced to a new side of Daniel, the one that whined all day leading up to said physical. He could run, fast, but running toward the Stargate away from some bad guys was a completely different matter. Other than Cameron, it seemed only the Atlantis crew had any runners.

"Fine," she said, giving him the benefit of the doubt, "It's Tuesday, so it's a five mile day, no weights, you up for it?"

"I'll go get my shoes," he said in reply, turning and heading for his locker in the lab.

"You own running shoes?!," Adrienne asked, shocked, trying to hide her surprise. She vaguely remembered Vala telling a story months ago about Daniel trying to run 5K in the gym and just about killing himself, so she guessed it made sense that he owned running shoes...maybe. At least this time when Dr. Lam was called down to deal with them and a non-work related injury, it would be 100% his fault.

"I'm hurt that you don't know me better, and you've never asked me to run, only Cam. Makes me think I've been trying to set you up with the wrong man," Daniel joked, but Adrienne just rolled her eyes.

"Cameron? You're out of your mind. I've told you, over and over, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. You need to stop. What is this obsession that you have with setting me up with someone?" she demanded. Pulling his jacket from his shoulders, he tossed it back over onto his desk, grabbing the shoes from his locker and slinging them over his shoulder. A somewhat embarrassed look on his face, Daniel walked toward her, taking a seat on the stool at the table across from her desk.

"I just think you deserve to be happy, that's all," he answered her sincerely. Not believing him, Adrienne made a face.

"And being happy requires a man? Don't you find that to be a little degrading?" she asked, Daniel making a face right back. Leave it to Adrienne to twist his words, to turn his good intentions into an attack on her independence.

"I'm not saying that. It's just that you -" he stopped himself mid-sentence like he was afraid to continue.

"It's just that I what?" she asked as she walked over to the stool beside him and sat down.

"You're just an amazing person and I think someone would be lucky to have you," he answered, smiling slightly.

Adrienne was pretty sure she blushed, that kind of caught her off guard; it was the nicest and sweetest thing that he had ever said to her. Touched, she reached over and put her hand on his leg, squeezing it gently.

"Daniel, I appreciate that, I really do. But, I just can't think about being with anyone else right now," Adrienne said quietly, trying to make him understand.

"Else?" he asked, confused, "is there someone I don't know about."

"No," Adrienne shook her head; he was misunderstanding her, "I just mean that I haven't met anyone I feel like I could be close to. I mean, no one here understands me but - " Now Adrienne was stopping herself, knowing the word that was about to come out of her mouth.

You, Daniel, no one here gets me but you, which is why everyone is giving us such a hard time.

Which is why this conversation is entirely too awkward and needs to stop right now.

"Let's stop talking about this, ok?" Adrienne said and turned to walk out of the lab, pushing some of the more ridiculous thoughts from her head. Hoping he hadn't offended her, or upset her in any way Daniel stood quickly, following close behind.

The halls were packed today and Adrienne was suddenly very happy that they would all be heading on vacation this weekend, even if it was a seven hour car ride, van ride, all cramped together. It had to be calmer than this. SGC personnel dodged them and Daniel was completely oblivious to the number of people rushing around them as he focused on catching up to Adrienne until a young lieutenant bumped into him, making him stop and look around at the surrounding chaos.

"Sorry doctors, sorry," he said and scurried away as Adrienne shook her head and pulled Daniel to the side of the hall.

"Let's take the stairs and go around. This is way too many people," she said.

"I agree, and I really am getting tired of always being the one getting slammed into," he smiled as they opened the door to the stairwell, jogging their way up to the gym's level.

Amazingly, Daniel made it three whole miles before looking over to Adrienne's treadmill and mouthing something along the lines of "I'm going to stop," which Adrienne thought should be more like, "I'm going to die." She just smiled and waved and continued the next two miles, hoping he hadn't hurt himself. By the time she got off of the treadmill, he was showered and ready to leave, that impatient I can't sit still look on his face she had grown to dread and adore.

"Can I shower?" she asked, throwing her towel over her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm just hungry and was finished running," he answered but he had that look on his face that said his stomach wasn't going to wait.

"Fine, fine, I can read your mind Indy, let's go," she walked over to him and threw her arm around him, slowly and intentionally. As she hoped, he made a face and shoved her away.

"You stink!" he shouted .

"And I am going to sit right by you all through dinner and continue to stink since you were impatient," she joked. Daniel paused, debating, maybe he should wait a bit longer, ask her to take a shower, but his stomach rumbled further and hunger won, so they headed together down to the mess.

The remainder of the week passed, uneventful, and on Friday when it was time to leave Daniel was still typing at his computer.

"DanielJackson, it is time to leave for our journey," Teal'c said as he stuck his head into the lab. Daniel looked over at the other desk to see if Adrienne could start getting their things ready, she was good at things like that, packing, but his Robin was nowhere to be seen. Daniel frowned, thinking that Adrienne was also good at hiding lately when he needed her to do something that she deemed manual labor.

"Just a sec Teal'c," Daniel said and held up his hand continuing his furious typing.

"DanielJackson, we must leave. ColonelMitchell is growing anxious," Teal'c continued.

"Well, he's going to have to wait; I still need to pack," Daniel kept typing, annoyed that he couldn't just ask Adrienne for one small favor, to just throw some jeans and t-shirts into a duffle, but she had left without so much as a goodbye. Determined to get to a stopping point, he started on the next line of Asgard text when a bag was slammed onto his desk.

"Come on Indy, time to leave. Here's your bag. If you don't hurry, Vala is going to claim a seat that will allow her to wallow in your lap for 7 hours," Adrienne stood, her hands on her hips; she knew that would get his attention. Trying not to smile, she had packed for him after all, he glanced up at her, pushing his glasses up his face and getting ready to argue, argue that he needed just ten more minutes or so, but she just simply shut the computer lid and reached for his hands. Smiling, he let her pull him up to a standing position, only to have her drop his hands quickly and slip out the lab door. He didn't worry about the database anymore, lingering only to shut the lights off to the lab and close the door behind him.

"Ok, everyone, let's get organized," Cameron announced as he stood outside of the van like a cruise director, as expected. Adrienne had to stifle a laugh, "We'll take shifts driving so that any one person is not driving for more than two hours, tops. I'll take first shift and we'll stop right outside of Hagerstown for a stretch," he started.

"Mitchell" Vala shouted, "Where's your damn clipboard or the cute little flag we're supposed to gather under?" Cameron ignored her and kept talking.

"Jackson will take the second shift and continue until we are past Pittsburg," Cameron added, his mental roster going through his head. Confused, knowing she had looked up the entire trip herself on MapQuest, Adrienne raised her hand.

"It's only 7 hours, why can't one person just drive?" Adrienne asked. Chuckling from beside her, Daniel leaned over to whisper "Good question." Cam, however, didn't seem to agree.

"Because, we'll be driving during rush hour, so it may take longer AND we will all need to be awake when we arrive, which, by my estimation will be somewhere between midnight and four a.m.," he responded curtly.

"Why?" Vala asked, "why do we need to be awake when we arrive? I don't plan on being awake at 4 a.m."

"Because I've booked us tickets for the sunrise orchestra performance at the falls for tomorrow's sunrise," Cameron answered, giving the impression that she had asked the most ridiculous question in the world. The group let out a communal grown as Cam was living up to each of their expectations right from the get go. Glancing over at Vala, who was already in a whiney mood, Adrienne leaned back, signaling Daniel over closer with her head.

"I call dibs by you. I need someone to sit by and make fun of this entire disaster," she said.

"As long as you keep Vala out of my lap you've got yourself a deal," he laughed back. Happy to have that settled, Adrienne bumped him with her hip, glad to see him joking around and not worrying about work.

'Fine, since you all just want to joke around, I'll let you know in Hagerstown who is driving after Jackson. Just load up!" Cameron yelled, frustrated by the whispers and giggles from his would be passengers. Muttering to himself, he climbed into the driver's side of the van, Teal'c walking over to the passenger side without further commentary. Vala was heading for the side door, but Adrienne grabbed Daniel's arm and dragged him over with her, beating Vala to the van's entrance

"We've got the back," Adrienne said, pulling him in behind her.

"No making out in the van allowed," Vala said.

"Just try to stop us," Adrienne laughed as Daniel got red in the face, climbing in behind her staring at her like she was insane. He was still glaring at her when they sat down with a scowl, playful, but still somewhat embarrassed by her comment.

"Oh, get your panties out of a twist," she said to him, "she started it."

"And you have to indulge her, don't you?" he remarked, shaking his head and smiling. Vala climbed in the single seat in front of them, looking back and winking as Adrienne made some kissy kissy noises back at her. Daniel, ignoring them both, tossed his messenger bag onto the seat between them, digging for something inside while Adrienne tossed hers beside Daniel's and starting digging as well, producing a thick comic book before zipping up her pack and crawling into the farthest corner of the seat. Seeing her reading selection, Daniel looked at her with that look, the one that she knew meant something smart was about to come out of his mouth.

"Are you going to give me that look the entire trip?" she asked.

"It depends if you're going to keep doing things that warrant that look," Daniel replied, a smile creeping across his face.

"What did I do now?" Adrienne asked.

"A comic book?" he answered, peering over his glasses at her.

"It is a graphic novel," she corrected, catching on to his game.

"What in the world is a graphic novel?" he asked. Holding her composure, Adrienne looked at him as serious as possible.

"A thick comic book," she said, and unable to hold herself together any longer, started to laugh.

"I thought so," he laughed in response.

"Actually, you would like this. Each issue tackles a different element of the human psyche in a post-apocalyptic world. It's fascinating," she explained. Daniel reached over and took the book from her hands, considering it, especially given Adrienne's interest in psychology. He looked at the cover carefully and opened the book, thumbing through it for a moment before shaking his head at her, handing it back and resorting to that look once more.

"It's about zombies. The first five pages have more swear words than Cameron says in a week, which in and of itself is pretty remarkable, and at least seven people being completely torn apart. And this is supposed to be intelligent reading?" he cocked his eye at her, but she just smiled, wrinkling her nose at him.

"It is. Anyway, you need to give fiction a chance; it's good stress relief," Adrienne suggested.

"Ok people, you better be settled, because we're gettin' out of here!" Cam shouted, making Daniel forget his smart response to Adrienne's little jab on his ability to relax, when it hit him that there was something missing from this equation.

"Wait a minute!" Daniel said, "Where are Sam and Jack?"

"O'Neill says he requires quiet when he travels," Teal'c looked back at Daniel to answer.

"In other words, he wants to avoid us," Vala replied. Cam didn't take the time to agree or disagree, just started to back up the van and exit the parking lot, preparing to navigate the city to get to the beltway, Daniel just looking over at Adrienne, who shrugged, not appearing at all surprised by the O'Neills' decision to be alone.

It took longer than Cameron would have liked to get through the busier parts of the city on his way to the interstate loop, cursing repeatedly throughout the entire ordeal as Teal'c navigated calmly from the passenger side. Adrienne started to laugh, leaning, crawling across the open space between them on the bucket seat over to Daniel.

"For the record, I think he's exceeded the swear words in this entire book in the past three streets alone," she whispered. Chuckling, thinking that she did have a point, Daniel decided that he would relax for the next few hours, puling out a journal to record today's database observations. Noting her backseat companion wasn't in a very talkative mood, Adrienne settled back and threw her legs up on the empty seat in from of her, happy to enjoy her zombie comic book without any further harassment.

There was grumbling from ahead of them just as Adrienne started to read, grumbling she chose to ignore, until there was a sharp pop and click as Vala, in an attempt to get comfortable herself, leaned her chair back as far as it would go, smacking the journal from Daniel's hand.

"And yet she still ends up in my lap!" he shouted, tossing the journal to his side in disgust. He could hear laughter from the front seat, glancing up to see Teal'c looking backward, enjoying the mayhem.

"Jackson, you need to behave with the women back there, you got it!" Cam shouted, lightening up a bit, finally. Daniel didn't answer, just picked up his messenger bag and Adrienne's, shoving them behind where Vala had reclined the seat and scooting over to the middle seat beside Adrienne.

"You're too big to sit there, switch with me," Adrienne fussed, coming to her feet and indicating that he scoot behind her into the much larger corner seat. Moving seats yet again, Daniel crawled under Adrienne's backside, muttering something under his breath about women, pickiness and how he'd rather be back working.

"What is going on back there?" Cam yelled, seeing movement in his rear-view that looked, oddly enough, like Daniel and Adrienne rolling around with one another in the backseat.

"Nothing Dad!" Adrienne shouted back, glaring over at Daniel, who was still muttering, clamping her hand over his mouth, Cam mumbling to himself as he merged onto the beltway.

Fortunately, it appeared as if they were just ahead of rush hour, so Cam sat back, got comfortable himself, turning on the radio. It was a commercial but in moments the clear sounds of a steel guitar and fiddles began to play, a broad smile spreading across Cam's face.

"What in the hell is this!?" Vala shouted, sitting forward in her seat looking to Adrienne for a reply.

"Cam shug, please, for me, can we listen to anything but!?" Adrienne pleaded, flashbacks of growing up in the Bayou entering her head.

"ColonelMitchell, this is rather horrible," Teal'c spoke up quickly, in agreement with the women.

"This van is not a democracy! The driver gets to select the music. And besides, Daniel seems fine with it," Cameron argued into the rear-view to his obviously unhappy passengers.

"No, I'd prefer silence, but you can go ahead, I'll tune it out," Daniel replied, reaching for his journal for a second time. Scowling, Vala immediately stood, leaning into the front cabin area flipping through the radio stations, daring Cam with an evil glare to question her.

She stopped at a rap music station. Adrienne was thrilled. Cam switched the channel.

She stopped at a classical station. Daniel gave a thumbs up. Vala rolled her eyes.

She stopped at a Latino station. Everyone but Adrienne began to shout to change it.

Finally, she found a top 40 station, a loud but popular song blaring through the speakers.

"Is this alright with everyone?" she asked, gauging reactions from around the van. No one seemed particularly happy with the selection, but the whining had stopped, so she returned to her seat, flopping herself dramatically into the chair, staring out the window at the world passing by.

This, however, proved to be only a temporary solution as an hour into the trip, Vala began to moan.

"Do I want to know what is wrong with you now Vala?" Cam asked, scowling into the rear-view mirror. Curious, and slowly boring herself of zombies, Adrienne peeked up interested while Teal'c and Daniel were absorbed in other things, meditation, staring into space, something nowhere near as interesting as the prospect of tormenting Vala.

To Adrienne tormenting Daniel was amusement, tormenting Vala was a professional sporting evening.

"I'm bored..." she whined, her voice seeming extra nasally, and more annoying than normal. Adrienne was delighted, and started to giggle, closing her book and slipping it into her pack. Vala's droning might not have gotten Daniel's attention, but Adrienne's movement did, as the black backpack was shoved into his knee, causing him to run a thick black pen mark across the page.

"What?" he asked, putting down his journal and looking over at her. She was smiling brightly, a smile that was Adrienne for 'I am about to cause trouble for someone I deem an easy target'. She was simply wicked at times, but a part of him loved it; she did things to the military types that Daniel would have never dreamed doing to Jack and the others, nothing truly awful, but pranks that made up for the endless torment they endured at the SGC for being the geeks. Containing her laughter, Adrienne reached over and cupped her hand to his ear.

"As if this trip couldn't get more bad family vacation, Vala's pulling the I'm bored card and Daddy Mitchell up front is going to flip his shit," she laughed slightly, her head dropping onto his shoulder as she convulsed silently.

"There's more, there always is, I know you," Daniel whispered cautiously down to her.

"Do I mess with her or let her self-destruct on her own?" Adrienne asked, lifting her head up peering into his eyes. Sitting up a bit, Daniel reached into the pocket of his jeans, producing a quarter, rolling it in his fingers.

"Heads you do tails you don't," he smiled. Adrienne laughed, shaking her head.

"Every time you do this it always tends to work in your favor Indy," she teased, sticking out her tongue, "Flip it." Daniel tossed the coin into the air, catching it and flipping it onto his hand, slowly pulling the opposite hand away.

"Heads," he smiled. Adrienne leaned onto his shoulder to confirm, lest she become a victim of one prank while she was carrying out another, but he was correct, as was she; this always worked out in his favor.

"Watch and learn Indy... watch and learn," Adrienne said, raising her eyebrows and reaching down to squeeze his leg before leaning up to Vala's seat.

"Vala shug," Adrienne whispered, "do ya see those big trucks?"

"Yeah, what about them? I'm not playing that stupid license plate game like kids on TV do, that's boring, you can play that with Glasses," she said but Adrienne shook her head.

"No, if you go like this," Adrienne, reaching for an imaginary rope, and pulling it down with her arm, "they'll honk at us. It'll drive Cameron insane."

"Like this?" Vala clarified, mimicking Adrienne's movements.

"Exactly," Adrienne smiled.

"Thanks," Vala said and pressed her face to the glass in search of trucks. Cocking her head to grin slyly at her seat mate, Adrienne sat back, closer to Daniel this time so no one would hear their plotting.

"Ok, what exactly am I supposed to learn from this exercise?" he whispered.

"I'm not finished babe," she smiled, directing Daniel with her eyes to watch the insanity about to unfold in front of them. Vala tried and failed for about 15 minutes to get any trucks to honk at her, pumping her arm up and down like mad all the while trying to hide her actions from Cameron who was singing along to some song on the radio. Finally, she huffed and turned back to Adrienne.

"It's not working," she hissed.

"Well, they get so many people doing it they probably just don't pay attention anymore. It was a good try," Adrienne shrugged.

"No, I think this is a good idea, but I guess I need to do something to get their attention," Vala stated.

"Maybe," Adrienne answered coyly. She felt Daniel pinch her arm but kept her cool.

"I've got it," Vala jumped for joy and turned to face the windows reaching for the hem of her shirt. Adrienne leaned back over to Daniel, who had turned his head and was holding his hand over his mouth. She could feel him convulsing in silent laughter beside her.

"Stop it," she elbowed him, "you're gonna make me laugh." Adrienne tried to keep a straight face, peeping over at her friend to see if she was really going to follow through with her brilliant idea, however, she knew she had when all of a sudden the van was filled with the sounds of horns blaring all around them, as Vala, bare chest pressed to the glass, was smilingly happily at her success.

"What the fuck?" Cam exclaimed, "Jesus Christ, Vala, what in the hell are you doing? We're gonna get arrested!"

Adrienne fell over onto Daniel's lap, unable to hold back any longer, laughing hysterically, tears falling from her eyes and Daniel was slumped over her back, red in the face, laughing so hard he was unable to breathe.

"Vala, why in the hell?" Cam was screaming into the rear-view mirror, "Dammit Addy! I see you hiding back there in Jackson's lap! I know this is your fault!"

Vala turned and gave Adrienne an evil look, clueing in finally that she had been the victim of her friend's latest prank, vowing to get back at her later, her and Daniel. Adrienne looked up at her laughing, trying to also catch Cam's eye via the rear-view mirror.

"Daniel flipped heads, I was gonna leave you alone," she said. That familiar frown returning to his face, Daniel sat up quickly, pushing Adrienne back over to where she had been sitting. Knowing that he really didn't mean it, she playfully shoved him, reaching back into her backpack for her journal to continue with her novel writing that would never end. Embarrassed at being the butt of a joke, Vala slumped back into her seat silently, her shirt in place, glancing out the window.

Shortly after Daniel noticed a sign for Hagerstown and looked over at Adrienne.

"You wanna come co-pilot or feel the wrath of Cam back here for the next two hours?" he asked. Adrienne didn't need to answer, she began to pack up furiously, preferring her friend's company over Cam's flirtations and scolding for her earlier stunt. As they approached the Hagerstown exit, Daniel noticed that Cameron was not exiting, making a confused face and leaning forward.

"Isn't it my turn?" Daniel shouted up to the front.

"No, I don't think I am comfortable letting Lucy and Ethel take over our little party up here," Cam yelled back to them.

"He just called you a woman," Adrienne whispered to her backseat companion, glancing up from the composition book. Frowning, Daniel just shook his head and sat back, just in time for Adrienne to toss her legs across his lap.

At about 8:30 Teal'c heard a ringing noise from the dashboard. Peering upward, he saw Cameron's cellular phone bouncing loudly and since it would be unsafe for Cam to answer considering he was driving the van, he reached for it reading the screen.

_Jack O'Neill_

Delighted that it was simply his friend, Teal'c tapped the green button on the screen with the archaic phone icon, holding the contraption to his ear.

"Hello O'Neill," Teal'c greeted jovially.

"Hey T, how's the party wagon?" Jack asked.

"DanielJackson has been misbehaving with the women in the backseat, ValaMalDoran exposed her breasts to passing truck drivers at AdrienneRowan's suggestion and ColonelMitchell enjoys horrible music. We are well," Teal'c responded.

There was silence on the other end.

"I don't suppose you guys wanna eat?" Jack asked, not having any other response to his previous statement, really, what could he say to that.

"I am always able to enjoy nourishment, shall I ask the others?" Teal'c offered.

"Sure, go right ahead," Jack responded and covered up the phone to look at Sam, who was happily driving away.

"Are they doing ok?" she asked.

"By normal people standards?" Jack retorted.

"Well, no flashing lights and sirens, so I think we're ok," Sam replied, chuckling to herself.

"O'Neill!" Jack heard Teal'c yelling, loudly. He hit the speakerphone button so that he wouldn't have Teal'c shouting in his ear and to share with his wife the insanity of their accompanying vehicle.

"Yes Teal'c," Jack answered.

"My companions desire to eat as well. AdrienneRowan requests an eatery with real food," the voice said.

"Of course she does," Jack replied, having expected that reaction from Daniel's little groupie.

"I am sorry O'Neill? What did you say?" Teal'c asked.

"Nothing T, nothing. Hang on a sec," he covered up the phone and looked at Sam. "Ok, what signs did we pass?"

"Use the phone, hit the home button and then hit the Navigation app," Sam instructed.

"What?! I'm on the phone, I can't be all tap tappity on it and talk to Teal'c!" Jack looked at her funny.

"Jack, you're on speakerphone, it'll work, just hit the -" Sam tried to explain, but Jack interrupted her.

"Another goddam stupid computer. Look, what happened to those blue signs that had little restaurant pictures on them. Wait, wait, I see blue, slow down," he pointed.

"We're on the interstate Jack, I can't just slow down!" Sam looked at him like he was insane, but before he could argue, he heard shouting from the phone in his hand.

"O'Neill, AdrienneRowan has found a variety of food establishment with her telephone!" Teal'c was shouting into the speaker. Sam shook her head, giving him the 'I told you so' look.

At least Adrienne could use her phone.

Ignoring his wife's glare, Jack went to speak and ask exactly what the perky little archaeologist had managed to find when he now heard arguing on the other line that he couldn't quite make out. Holding the phone closer to his ear, trying to make out the voices on the other end, Jack thought he heard Teal'c leading the argument going on in the other vehicle.

"AdrienneRowan, I will not consume Mexican again. It does not do well in my stomach."

"Do not let her pick!" Jack was sure that was Daniel screaming from the back of the van. What was going on over there? He heard some more confusion and then a sound like a phone being dropped on the floor, his wife glancing over at him, making a face, while he just shrugged. There were more sounds on the phone, static, shuffling, and finally a voice.

"Sam, it's Addy, ok, our choices for the next 10 miles are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Sonic, Cracker Barrel, Wawa, A very nice family owned and operated Mexican restaurant, some Greek place, a Longhorn Steakhouse and - " but again Jack interrupted again.

"Cracker Barrel! Can we all agree on Cracker Barrel!?" Jack shouted causing more murmuring on the other end. Finally, it was Teal'c's voice once again over the small speaker, the discussion in the van subsiding.

"Cracker Barrel shall be acceptable," he answered pausing for more talking in the background, "AdrienneRowan says it is located at the next exit."

"Great see you there," Jack said and hung up the phone, tired just from the five minute conversation.

"Aren't you glad I suggested we drive separately?" Sam smiled over at him.

"It's like a frat party over there," Jack joked. Laughing at her husband's reaction, Sam looked ahead to the road for the exit.

"How many?" a teenage girl asked them with a smile, a dry erase marker in her hand as she stood happily at the podium.

"Eight," Vala answered.

"Seven," Adrienne corrected, mentally checking her tally in case she had missed someone.

"Eight," Vala argued, turning to point at each team member counting, "One, two, three, four five, six," and then she pointed to Teal'c 's head, "seven," and then his stomach, "eight."

"Ma'am," the girl spoke, "we automatically sit groups of seven at a table for eight."

"A table for eight is fine," Jack insisted as he pushed his way to the front of the group., shooting at glance at both Adrienne and Vala. The hostess looked at them all strangely, this mishmashed group of adults bickering in front of her, grabbing menus and leading them to a large circular table, positioned far back in the corner of the restaurant. After a few moments, a cheerful waitress bounced over to the table to secure their drink orders, waters for most everyone except for Daniel, who ordered a Coke. Making a face, Adrienne kicked him under the table, but didn't want to cause a scene. Drinks ordered, Vala stood from the table, adjusting her tank over her jeans and addressing the group.

"I'll be right back," she stated as Cameron looked at her, mistrust written all over his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked, concerned about her being left unattended.

"To piss if you must know," she answered so loudly that the elderly couple at the table next to them made a face of disgust. That question being cleared up, Vala smiled smugly at Cam and the others, turning and walking back out into the restaurant's trademark shop, stopping to check out the clothes along the way. No one commented, they all poured over the menus, finally realizing how hungry they were.

Time passed, their drinks arrived, but Vala didn't return.

"I'm gonna go find her," Daniel said as he stood, Adrienne swiftly grabbing his arm.

"Indy, you think that's such a good idea? Come on. We got her good; this might be a revenge plot," Adrienne suggested, keeping her other thought to herself, that Vala might be trying to pounce him in the bathroom, a thought which made her stomach do somersaults much to her dismay. Stop being jealous over your friend, she cursed herself, awaiting his reply.

"You're being paranoid Ad; I'll be right back," Daniel answered, heading for the restrooms. Rolling her eyes, but watching him carefully walk away, Adrienne looked back at the menu as Sam leaned over to Teal'c.

"Has the entire trip been like this?" she giggled.

"Indeed," he answered. Sam laughed a little louder this time, focusing again on the brown paper in her hands, the rumbling in her gut telling her she needed to eat.

By the time the waitress came back to their table, Daniel was escorting Vala to her seat and she didn't appear happy, plopping down in her chair and slamming the menu open. Clearing this throat, Cam leaned over to Adrienne, his head cocked in the alien woman's direction.

"Ten bucks says she tried to get him to make out in the bathroom," he said.

"Gross," Adrienne stuck out her tongue, "You're gonna make me lose my appetite." She glanced over at her boss, hoping that wasn't true, as her stomach dropped again, her heart racing. Dammit Addy, what is wrong with you, she thought, hoping her face didn't convey her discomfort.

"What's gross?" Jack asked from across the table. Panicked, Adrienne kicked Cameron as he was about to answer; this conversation needed to end right now.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she answered through her teeth, glaring beside her at Cam just as Daniel walked back around and sat by Adrienne.

"Is this everyone?" the waitress asked, as she had apparently been waiting for Vala's return as well.

"Finally," Jack answered.

"Ok, what can I get you guys?" she asked happily.

"I'll start," Jack said, starving and eager to eat, "I'll take the Country Fried Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, fried okra and hashbrown casserole."

"Jack" Sam looked at him, disgusted by her husband's order.

"What!?" he answered.

"Do you want to have a heart attack?" she said.

"What are you, my keeper?" he retorted. Not a word necessary, she held up her wedding band, pointing at it and making a face. Jack, sighed and looked back at the waitress, accepting this as a battle he would not win.

"Fine, change the last thing to green beans," he relented.

"Make that two of those," Cameron said, handing the cute young woman the menu as well.

"We shall need four of those," Teal'c requested smiling. Vala looked over at Adrienne, nodding, a smile of satisfaction across her face.

"See, EIGHT," she smirked.

"And you ma'am", the waitress looked at Sam, moving on to the rest of party.

"I will have the Grilled Chicken with the green beans and carrots," Sam smiled and handed the menu over. Scribbling onto her pad, waitress looked at Vala, who spat out her answer before being asked.

"Pancakes," she said.

"What kind of pancakes ma'am?" the waitress asked.

"The flat kind," Vala answered. Cam rolled his eyes and opened the menu pointing to her choices. Her eyes widened, scanning the page excitedly.

"Ooooo, you can put stuff on them!" she started reading quickly.

"Come back to her," Cam said. The waitress took a breath herself, obviously exasperated by the insanity as well, directing her attention to Adrienne.

"Ok, I would also like the grilled chicken, but there needs to be no butter used while it is grilled, just spices, and for sides the cooked carrots and a tossed salad, no croutons, no dressing, and I need a banana, nothing done to it just in the skin and I will need a small glass of skim milk, organic if you have it and - " Daniel clamped his hand over her mouth, shooting her a glance.

"She will take the grilled chicken, however you cook it. Carrots, salad, dressing on the side. And she will live with that," he gave her "the look" and removed his hand, moving on to his order.

"Burger and fries," he said and handed the menu over.

"Seriously? At the Cracker Barrel?" Adrienne looked at him.

"Ok Miss Organic milk," Daniel retorted. Her face clearly demonstrating that she wanted to get out of here, the waitress turned her glance back to Vala, who had closed the folded paper and was sitting, hands clasped, waiting patiently.

"Cherry pancakes," she said simply.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you," Vala answered, handing the menu over politely. First time for everything, Adrienne thought.

The meal itself was quite normal, everyone having their normal conversation. Sam told them about the house she and Jack were looking to buy, although Adrienne could not understand why since she thought their house was quite charming.

Cameron talked about the 10K he and Adrienne were running in a few weeks and made sure that everyone knew that they were invited not only to come and see the race but the party afterward. Jack didn't seemed to thrilled about getting up at 7 or about a runner's party but Teal'c vowed to come and cheer them on.

Having not seen his friend in weeks, stuck in meetings himself, Jack asked Daniel how the database work was going, and, as usual, Daniel dove into a complicated explanation that had Jack shutting him up three minutes in.

As everyone was finishing up and some ordering dessert, in Teal'c's case 2 double fudge cakes, one that he kept slipping to Jack, Cameron began to go through the remaining itinerary of the trip.

"Ok, so maybe Addy was right," he said, changing his tune from earlier.

"Maybe?" she interrupted, "I'm always right." She smiled slyly at her friend but Cam shook his head and continued.

"I think that Teal'c will just drive us in," Cameron started. Daniel reached under the table to Adrienne's leg, spelling 'Thank God." She cut her eyes over at him and smiled.

"Then I'm driving our car!" Jack looked at Sam.

"There will be no racing in my car, General O'Neill," Sam informed him.

"So, does that mean I'm not driving, at all?" Daniel clarified, worried he had celebrated too early. Cam shook his head in the negative, leaning across the table to explain the directions to Teal'c.

"Looks like you are stuck with me Indy," Adrienne whispered.

"Oh darn," he replied back quietly and sarcastically, feeling it was again ok to be relieved. He'd rather hang out with his assistant anyway; he had come to enjoy her company immensely, much more than he had ever imagined.

"I've got shotgun with Muscles!" Vala informed the group, making Daniel now doubly relieved.

"Wait, wait I just stuck myself with them!?" Cam teased pointing at Daniel and Adrienne, just now realizing that as he positioned himself with the troublesome twosome. Adrienne was giggling.

"We've become the red-headed step children shug," she whispered.

"Which I never was until you came along," he informed her jokingly.

The check came, and they went to stand in line dividing it up. As each of them paid, they headed back out to their respective cars, Adrienne dashing ahead of Daniel.

"What's the hurry? No one else seems to be hurrying," He walked behind her, hands in his pockets wondering what she was up to now.

"I claim the back," she said.

"We claimed the back in Virginia," he reminded her.

"Yes, we claimed it in Virginia, I said I," she unlocked the van with the keys Teal'c had evidently given her, grinning over her shoulder at Daniel.

"I'm being kicked out of my seat for a third time," he remarked.

"Well, unless you have an overwhelming urge to be close to me I can pretty much guarantee that Cameron will not molest you in the middle row. I wanted to stretch out and sleep. If you choose to stay in the back, you will become my pillow. Just to be clear, I'm cool either way," she climbed in. Daniel shook his head, not that he cared if Adrienne laid across his lap, she seemed to do that a lot lately, but he did care about catching heat from everyone else about it.

"Toss me my bag," he replied as Adrienne crawled in, doing just that. Teal'c arrived soon after and adjusted the front seat to his height, checking the mirrors and doing all of the responsible things that Sam, not Jack, had taught him to do when driving. Adrienne was creating a sleeping area using her messenger bag while Daniel was moving, yet again, when Jack stuck his head in the van.

"Did Mitchell mention this sunrise shit to you guys?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that was the original reason for resting every two hours. I think that's why I have lost my seat yet again, so my number two can get some sleep," Daniel responded. Adrienne gave a thumbs up from where she was laying across the back seat, confirming his suspicion.

"Dammit, alright. I was hoping that Sam just heard about it, but if this is Mitchell's doing that means we already have tickets and most likely matching t-shirts," Jack complained, beating his forehead lightly on the doorjam. Daniel was about to respond when there was commotion from the outside of the van.

"Vala, what is all of that?" they all heard Sam asking from the parking lot. Curious, Daniel peeked his head out of the van over Jack's shoulder trying to see what was going on. Sauntering out of the front doors was Vala two large shopping bags in her hands as she looked over at Sam.

"Have you ever seen the fun things that they have in there? It's amazing!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the general opening the bags.

"Yes, Vala, I've eaten at one of these before, but where did you get the money for all of that. I had to pay for your dinner!?" Sam questioned Vala, who was pulling out a small pink shirt with a puppy on it from the brown paper bag, holding the shirt up to her body, smiling brightly and modeling her new purchase.

"I used a credit card," Vala responded without hesitation, stuffing the pink shirt back into the bag and pulling out a large black and white beaded necklace. Panicked, Daniel leapt up from his seat, slamming his head into the roof of the van, falling backwards into the backseat, Adrienne laughing hysterically as she caught him. Holding his hand to the top of his head, he reached into his pockets, still sitting on Adrienne, pulling out his wallet and fumbling through.

"I take it you guys were making out in the bathroom?" Adrienne kidded, opening her hands to catch the items Daniel was taking out of his wallet while he fumbled through his belongings, concurrently cutting off the circulation to her left leg as he continued to sit on her lap.

"God, no, just make sure everything is in here, I have to sit back down," he handed Adrienne the wallet, giving up, rubbing his sore head again and standing, returning to his seat.

"What do I look like, you wife?" she joked, but dug through anyway, noting that it was indeed pathetic that she knew its contents.

"Clear," she said and handed it back, noticing that Jack and Teal'c were doing the same. Confused, they all looked back at Vala.

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MY WALLET! I CAN'T PAY FOR DINNER!" Cameron came running out of the door yelling at them. In a flash, Sam glared at Vala, who let out a sigh and handed Sam the billfold.

They were on the road 30 minutes later after Sam nicely explained how her cousin from Albania did not understand what she was doing and the man at the register allowed them to return the items, even the final sale ones. Vala was still complaining when she entered the van, opening the passenger door, fussing over her shoulder as she climbed into the cab.

"I would have paid you back," she was telling Cam.

"When?" he retorted.

"On payday," she replied as Teal'c started laughing.

"ValaMalDoran, I thought your next five paychecks were to pay for the diamond crown you purchased?" Teal'c asked as he began to back the van up. Vala smacked his arm, proving to Cam that he was absolutely correct in forcing Vala to return each and every item from the restaurant.

"A diamond crown?" Daniel arched his eyebrows.

"Yes, like the lovely Miss American lady wears," Vala replied haughtily.

"A tiara?" Adrienne sat up to clarify, "A real diamond tiara!?"

"Yes, real," Vala smiled, looking back toward the back seat, proud as a peacock. Daniel and Cameron were looking at each other in disbelief, but Adrienne just sat forward seeking more information.

"Can I borrow it?" she asked. Now, both men turned to look at Adrienne.

"For what?" Daniel asked. Adrienne scoffed at him.

"How about all those damn dates you're always trying to set me up on?" Adrienne retorted, "I have a very nice black evening gown that a tiara would look fantastic with for your information," she laid back down and tried to get comfortable again. Daniel and Cam just looked at each other, choosing not to say another word, and adjusted themselves for the rest of the drive.

Adrienne was dreaming away shortly, a strange dream in which she was sitting in the gate room just as some vampires were coming through the wormhole, all the while Daniel was trying to explain to them that they really didn't exist when one of them got mad at his endless, and nearly breathless, explanation and bit him. _Serves him right_, Adrienne thought to herself just as the gate room began to shake.

"AHH!" she sat up shouting. Daniel glanced back at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Adrienne rubbed her eyes and looked over at him.

"Damn, you're still human," she said and sat up, part of her mind still hovering in a dream world where her boss was becoming one of the undead, when she realized that the whole van was shaking, as if they were off-roading. Cameron, who had also fallen asleep, was waking up as well, rubbing his face and looking around in confusion.

"T, what in the hell is going on?" Cameron asked, bringing himself back to reality.

"ColonelMitchell, we passed a sign that informed me that classic trains lie ahead. I am fascinated by classic Tau'ri trains," he said as he kept driving.

"But Teal'c, we aren't on the damn road anymore," Cameron explained as he was now leaning over the driver's seat.

"The road is longer than this trail. ValaMalDoran has looked it up on the GPS," Teal'c continued and pointed to Vala who had Cameron's phone in her hand, indicating the map displayed. Daniel started to comment himself, but his phone began to ring, interrupting his thought. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the phone, looked at the screen and sighed.

"Yes Jack," he said into the receiver.

"What in the hell happened to you guys?" he demanded.

"Teal'c has taken a little detour..." Daniel answered, looking up at the two aliens operating the van. Jack didn't seem to be amused.

"To where?" he was shouting so loud Daniel had to hold the speaker from his ear. He waited until the shouting subsided before speaking again.

"Trains..." Daniel answered.

"How? It's 11 at night! Who in the hell thought that was a good idea? Why didn't you guys stop him?!" Jack didn't sound happy. Thoroughly amused by this turn of events, Adrienne sat up, leaning over Daniel's shoulder, trying not to laugh.

"We fell asleep," Daniel admitted, looking back at Adrienne. Apparently, she hadn't been the only one dreaming.

Perfect fodder for later.

"AND LET VALA AND TEAL'C NAVIGATE?!" Jack shouted.

"Ok, ok, I'll take over," he hung up and handed Adrienne the phone. It rang again, but Daniel's hand darted over Adrienne's before she could hit the talk button.

"Don't answer it," Daniel said as he crawled to the front to reason with Teal'c. Five minutes later, the van was pulled over and Teal'c was relinquishing control.

"Ad!" Daniel was shouting as he got into the driver's seat.

"Yes master," she replied and crawled up into the front as Vala exited through the door to go to the back, muttering something else about not being listened to. When she sat down Daniel handed her Cameron's phone, which she promptly tossed into the dash, replacing it with her own.

"Can you get us out of here?" he asked.

"Please Indy, this is me we are talking about," Adrienne answered and within a few taps was directing Daniel where to go.

Once they were back on the interstate, Adrienne looked over at him, lowering her voice as she spoke.

"I'm surprised Cam's not having a total nervous breakdown," she whispered.

"Me too," Daniel replied, glancing in the rear-view mirror at their team leader, who was staring out the window, a half-asleep expression on his face. Teal'c seemed to be looking out into the darkness as well while Vala had taken over Adrienne's makeshift bed in the back. Pleased with the quiet, Daniel redirected his attention to the road.

"Let's play a game, to pass the time, " Adrienne suggested.

"A game?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's play a word game, I don't feel like reading this late," she explained.

"Even zombies?" he joked, smiling at her.

"Even zombies," she replied, pulling her legs up and crossing them in the seat.

"Ok, what?" he asked, curious. This was more like normal, hanging out with Adrienne, no road trip or Vala theft insanity. She smiled and continued her explanation.

"I'll name a Latin root word, in alphabetical order, and we'll each try to name as many words in English that have come from it. Once one of us is stumped, the other wins that letter," Adrienne explained.

"Why do I get the itching feeling that I'm the only person who would ever agree to play this with you?" Daniel smiled.

"Whatever, prepare to feel stupid," she giggled. Daniel accepted the challenged and she began with an easy word so they would both get the hang of the game: abducere

"Easy, abduct." he said.

"Abdicate," Adrienne countered. Daniel paused and thought for a second.

"TIMES UP. Abducent." she answered, "I'm a classics professor, never forget."

"Who said anything about time?" he fussed.

"I did, just now," she joked.

"This might not have been a good idea," he admitted.

"Point for me!" she celebrated and made a mark in her composition book. They continued in this fashion, Adrienne annihilating Daniel easily, as he tried to justify his lack of talent in Latin being a direct result of his expertise in Egyptian dialects, but she just playfully hit him and continued to whip him, mercilessly.

At 2 a.m. they were rolling into Buffalo, New York, signs for Niagara surrounding them like vultures to carrion. Adrienne looked back at her friends, not sure what they should do, it being hours earlier than sunrise, glancing back at Daniel confused.

"They're all asleep," she told him, "should I wake them up?"

"No," he answered, "let them sleep. We still have almost four hours to sunrise."

"You need to sleep," Adrienne told him, concerned and reached out to set her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," he responded.

"I know you better than that," she made a face at him and he smiled.

"If I remember correctly, when we get there, there's a huge parking area for RV's and such. We can pull in there, nap for a bit and then catch the show," he explained.

"Promise me you'll sleep?" she insisted.

"Yes, stop worrying about me," he replied.

"I'm paid to worry about you," she said. He smiled, knowing now it was more than that, and had her pull up the final directions on the GPS.

"Wow," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around Sam. The falls were lit with multi-colored lights all changing to the beat of perfect orchestral music, a symphony that Adrienne didn't know but was certain Daniel would, but it was just too moving to ask him right now. It was both beautiful and spiritually uplifting, filling her soul an exuberance that she didn't think possible going on only three hours of sleep in the passenger seat of a cramped van.

"I pick good activities, you guys need to recognize," Cameron announced.

"We do, we do," Vala admitted quietly, threading her arm through his.

"ColonelMitchell this is spectacular," Teal'c agreed. Daniel looked over at Adrienne, who was caught somewhere between her night tendencies and her hatred of mornings, the colored lights sparkling against her captivating brown eyes. Feeling his glare, she returned the glance, puzzled.

"Come on," he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from their friend.

"What?" she looked confused but followed him, leaving the group behind, each and every one of them spellbound by the performance, so much so that no one seemed to notice that they were gone. Daniel just looked back over his shoulder, holding tight to her hand as they began to make their way down the long slope to the bottom of the falls.

"There's some water down there I think that's waiting for you to wade in it," he smiled. Touched, Adrienne choked back the tear forming in her eye, unable to believe that he remembered, that he even thought of it.

"Let's go," she said quickly and together they ran down the hill to the water's edge.


	2. Chapter 2 - Realizations

_Hey there! _

_If you are finding this for the first time, these are side stories, ideas I had that did not fit into my regular Surprise Package story line. Adrienne Rowan is Daniel's assistant if you have not had the pleasure to meet her yet. _

_For everyone else, welcome back. It's another vacation story and I just couldn't resist. They mush me. Complete sappy mushy mess..._

"Where are they?" Vala whined to Cam as she tossed the last bag into the van's back compartment, peering around the corner to see that Colonel Mitchell was under the hood. He leaned in, carefully checking the oil, still nervous about taking a government vehicle. He knew how cheap they could be around here and despite Sam's assurances; he still wanted to see for himself if the vehicle they were taking was secure. He wished she'd just let him rent a van, like they had the last time Sam had planned a group vacation, but regardless, the last thing he cared about right now was Daniel and Adrienne's inability to be anywhere on time. It was a trait his good buddy had learned from his perky southern assistant, much to everyone's great annoyance.

Especially Vala.

She liked Adrienne, but she wasn't too happy with how close the two archaeologists had become, even going as far to suggest to Cam at lunch just the other day that there was something going on between the two of them. It was something that Cam definitely didn't see, but Vala didn't care. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walking over to him, followed by the slamming of the door behind her, that look of annoyance on her face and hands on her hips, seeking an answer Cam didn't have.

"Call them if you want to know," Cameron said from under the hood, satisfied the oil was at an acceptable level and moving on to checking the various belts. Rolling her eyes, Vala leaned back against the sideboard of the van, digging her phone from her jeans pocket, dialing their extension.

"Archaeology," Adrienne answered the phone professionally, looking over at Daniel as he dug through his locker.

"Are you guys coming? Once Cam gets done with this nonsense under the hood we're leaving," Vala asked, stressing the last word. They really wouldn't leave the two of them behind, but she wanted to scare Adrienne into thinking so, that seemed to get her slow southern rump in gear.

"We're coming Vala," Adrienne replied, saying her name loud enough so Daniel would hear, winking at him in assurance, "but we're kinda stuck on something down here, and you know how he doesn't like to leave things. We're gonna take the Jeep and catch up to you guys."

"What?! Addy, we've been waiting for this trip for weeks. Niagara was all Sam and Jack love fest, this is party time! " Vala sounded so excited, especially since Sam and Jack had declared they were getting their own house and the "single" people Cameron, Vala, Teal'c, Ronon, John, Teyla, Daniel and Adrienne, were to share a house not too far away. It was going to be the beach week from the high school experience that Vala never had, and she wanted that experience to be complete with everything she had ever seen in a high school themed movie, including getting the cute boy.

Adrienne sighed; she didn't feel like going over this with her yet again.

"Vala, we're still coming, I promise, we just really need to get this finished. I swear. I'll even stop and get something fun," Adrienne reasoned with her friend, fingers crossed there wasn't a fight coming on. Things had been better lately, almost back to before she and Daniel were so close. Adrienne had no idea that shoving a focus grenade in her bra would have such a positive effect of their friendship, bringing it back on track even, but it had and she really wanted to keep the peace for as long as possible. It felt like she and Daniel all over again, except this time Adrienne wasn't sure there was a total solution to the tension other than Daniel sweeping Vala off into the sunset, which according to him was never going to happen, again at least.

There was a pause on the other end of the line and she heard Vala muttering, but not in a vicious way, just general complaining, preparing to give up.

"Fine, but tell him I'm pissed that he's making you work late," Vala relented.

"I will," Adrienne promised, glad the conversation was over. Vala ended the call without so much as a goodbye and looked at Cam, her face drawn into a scowl.

"Working late, of course!" Vala said, standing from her lean and slapping the van with her hand, walking in disgust to the other side.

"So, they're not coming?" Cam asked as he wiped off his hands and shut the hood, glancing up at her while stuffing the rag into his jeans pocket.

"No, they're coming after they finish, driving separate," Vala replied, disgusted and opened the door where Teal'c was sitting in the navigator's seat, smiling at him.

"Move over muscles. If Addy's not riding with us, I got shotgun," she declared. Not really caring one way or the other, the Jaffa simply shrugged and relinquished his seat, climbing his large body carefully to the back where the joining members of the Atlantis crew were getting settled.

Adrienne made sure the call was completely disconnected before turning around, hands on her hips in satisfaction.

"Done," she declared happily, lifting her eyebrows.

"Thank you. See, you're a much better liar," he answered grinning, Adrienne shaking her head at his ridiculousness at times. She wasn't sure if Daniel knew about Vala's plans or not, but either way he seemed very relieved that he and Adrienne weren't going with the rest of the group.

Sam and Jack had left hours ago, on Jack's insistence, and that left eight, with John, Ronon and Teyla included, to ride in the very packed van with SG-1. Daniel had seemed to be very uncomfortable with that proposition, much more than usual.

"Ok, we give them an hour head start and then go. Easy as pie. I'm gonna go make sure I have everything," she said, starting to leave to head for her quarters, hoping she hadn't left anything of importance at her apartment.

"Ad!" Daniel shouted behind her just as she reached the doorway.

"Yesssss..." she answered, smiling, turning around slowly. Here it comes shug, yet another favor, let's just keep adding them up.

"I owe you. I was kinda freaking out over riding in that van all cramped together like that," he admitted sheepishly, his shoulders shrugging as he tapped his pen nervously.

"Or you were just afraid that your lap was not going to be your own," she teased, trying to feel out how much he knew and if there was anything else she needed to know about. True, they were good friends now, very good, but there were still things that he seemed to hide from her, things that tended to cause more harm than good.

"Something like that; I'll be down in about 30 minutes..." he replied, closing the locker and zipping up the bag in his hand. He thought he was just about packed and to be honest he really didn't care, he was just relieved to not be in that cramped van with Vala trying to throw herself at him. She had taken his determination to rescue her from the slavers as some sort of declaration of love, and that couldn't be further from the truth. As much as he could avoid her this week, the better, even if it meant latching onto Adrienne for the duration.

She would just have to flirt with Dex later.

"Give me 45," she winked and left, almost skipping down the hall. He didn't like that wink; that usually meant she was up to no good, but there was no stopping her now, so he grabbed the few items he wanted to take with him to work on and headed down to his quarters to secure his own belongings.

Forty-five minutes later, like clockwork, he was headed to the parking lot, certain that he would be waiting at least another twenty minutes before his energetic assistant arrived like showing up late was just how life functioned. When he got to the door to the outside, however, he reached into his pocket for his keys, only to discover they weren't there, that his pockets were empty save for a few quarters and a cough drop. He made a face and patted himself down, but the keys were no where to be found so he grunted opening the door to the outside to inform Adrienne that they would need to look for his keys before they left. He hoped that she might just have been on time, that for once she would be standing right by his car waiting for him. Glancing over to where he had parked his car when he drove in from his apartment a few days ago, he panicked, seeing the space empty, his jeep nowhere in sight.

"What in the - " he started but heard a honking behind him, turning on his heels to see his jeep, minus the rag top with Adrienne in the driver's seat, smiling her devilish smile, her brown eyes sparkling in the light of the setting sun.

"Debt paid!" she exclaimed, "And..." reaching over to the console, Daniel was almost blasted a few feet backwards by the sudden loud rap music that was emanating from the radio.

"Now we can go!" she shouted over the loud bass, nodding her head emphatically. He should have expected as much, a part of him wondering when exactly she had gotten a hold of his keys, but he didn't fuss, just laughed, pointing to the passenger side. He knew she wouldn't argue; she was as paranoid about things like driving his jeep, she was under the mistaken impression that he thought his car was a child like she did.

Let her think that, it kept her from driving, what she had declared was a car too fun for him to own.

Assuming that she just wanted to take the top down like she had been annoying him about for months, he watched her stand and climb over to the seat, his debt paid. While work was as important to Adrienne as it was to him, he could tell that she was ready for the beach and a week of relaxation, wearing bright pink shorts with TULANE stamped on the leg and a white t-shirt that looked like it was tossed over her racing suit, because Adrienne would be the one woman on this trip to not lay on the beach in a bikini.

She would be in the water.

If anything, he had learned that Adrienne didn't like to sit still. Plopping into the seat, his cajun companion glanced over at him, beaming, as he went to open the door to the car.

"NO!" she yelled, holding her hands out in front of her to indicate he should stop, slamming the off button on the stereo. He did, confused, wondering exactly what he had done, or more importantly, what she had done to warrant such a reaction.

"What?" he asked, hoping there wasn't some other prank or gift from Vala he needed to worry about, scanning around his seat, door and where he stood while Adrienne sat back in the passenger seat, glowing.

"One does not open the door on a jeep with no top," she corrected, her finger pointed playfully at the door in question. Daniel gave her that look, raising his eyebrows behind his glasses.

"Then how does one get in the car?" he retorted.

"Climb over or remove the doors, but I figured you'd flip out if I took off the doors," Adrienne answered. Laughing, of course she would expect this, he walked to the rear of the jeep, tossing his duffel into the backseat, looking at the door as he approached it.

"Come on shug, just like the Duke boys..." Adrienne coached.

"I'm not a moonshiner," Daniel answered slyly, but threw his leg over and hopped into the jeep the best he could, which apparently was good enough, as Adrienne made a wooting sound and began to laugh.

"That's what I am talking about Indy! Now let's rock!" she pointed in the direction of the exit, cranking the radio up again. Daniel decided to refrain from commenting about that inner redneck that had taken over his front seat; times like this, he was reminded that despite what Adrienne wanted you to believe, she was southern through and through. Rap music blasting, in a red jeep, with a smiling cajun brunette, he pulled out of the Pentagon parking lot.

The traffic wasn't that bad since they were leaving on a Monday, but after a while Adrienne did turn the radio down, peering over at him, a sullen expression on her face.

"What's the room situation?" she asked quietly, worry in her tone.

"Not sure, why?" he answered, glancing over quickly to see what was wrong.

"Well you were worried about the car ride; I'm worried about when we get there," she finally explained, hands fidgeting, picking at her nails he could tell out of the corner of his eye, her nervous tell.

"I'm assuming it is going to be some combination of male only and female only rooms," Daniel answered, still puzzled by her reaction. What was wrong, she had been so excited just seconds ago. Breathing out, Adrienne stopped picking, her soft gaze meeting his for the brief moment he could look away from the road, sincerity filling her eyes. He hated to look away, but he had to, checking his place on the road.

"I don't want to room with Vala," she answered simply, that look of concern growing on her face.

"Why not? Did she do something to upset you?" he asked, thinking he must have missed something this week; maybe they hadn't really made amends after their estrogen filled escape.

Adrienne just shrugged.

"No, I just, I just had a bad experience in college that's all. I don't want to walk in on anything," Adrienne replied, embarrassed and Daniel finally understood, more of Adrienne's southern shining through; she thought some things were best kept private, like one's sex life and apparently Vala must have had one thing on her mind this week.

"Oh, has she targeted someone?" Daniel inquired, now beginning to worry. Please say Ronon, Cam, John, anyone, he thought to himself, just not me.

"I think she's back on you," she said faintly. Of course, Daniel rolled his eyes and kept driving, looking back to the road, his gaze scanning for the nearest exit to get them the hell out of here, but Adrienne, feeling much better getting it out, kept talking, distracting him from his escape plan.

"Not that it is any of my business, it isn't, but I kinda don't wanna to see my best friend getting it on when I'm trying to come in to crash," she explained.

"I will not be sleeping with Vala, you have nothing to worry about. But, regardless, if she's your best friend then you just need to tell her this. Friends respect each other's limits and boundaries, you just need to set that limit," Daniel took his eyes off the road for just another brief moment to look over at Adrienne, who was silently reaching down into the floorboards, grabbing a composition book from her backpack, intending to write.

"Ad, are you listening to me?" Daniel clarified, feeling like she had tuned him out, the look on her face telling him that she was elsewhere.

"I am," she said and started to open her book.

"Then why are you writing?" he asked, looking back out at the open road.

"Just had a thought, no reason," Adrienne replied quietly.

"So, you're going to talk to her right? You can't let things like that hang over your head, especially with someone you consider your closest friend, in fact I think she'd be honored you think of her that way," Daniel said and slowed the jeep, realizing that he needed gas and they should probably stop for lunch anyway. He glanced quickly over at Adrienne, who was no longer talking, just scratching away at the journal. He shrugged, knowing he should just drop it, but also annoyed that he would have to spend this supposedly relaxing week off trying to fight off Vala'a advances.

Pulling to the pump, he started to open the door, but looked over at Adrienne, smiling, and leaping over it.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Are they still stuck in the forest?" he asked her, noting that she hadn't said anything about her characters in a long time, but more importantly trying to start up a conversation, get her out of this funk. He reached over and began to pump gas into the car, checking back over his shoulder periodically to see if she would answer. She remained quiet for a while, scratching pen to paper, like he did so much himself, finally looking up and over at him.

"No, they're in a series of tunnels where some sprites are trying to help them," Adrienne answered, shutting her composition book, yet another conversation she was ending abruptly. She stuffed it into her bag and looked up at him, her expression normal again, much to his utter confusion.

"I'm hungry, do you want something?" she asked, hopping herself over the door with ease.

"Always, surprise me," he shouted to her as she was turning to head inside the convenience store, his stomach reminded him violently that this was the other reason for his stop.

He finished pumping gas and got into the car like a normal person, pulling the jeep up to wait for her and out she came, smiling again thankfully, bag in hand, hopping over door and back into her seat. Reaching into the bag, _please have food _Daniel thought, she handed him a bottle chocolate milk and a banana and got herself the same before finally producing two packs of peanut butter crackers.

"I should have known," he said as he grudgingly accepted her snack, not lunch, snack he wanted to say, "next time I request a sandwich, large, meat, cheese, mustard and a candy bar." Adrienne chuckled, reaching back over to open up his banana for him, as he backed the vehicle out of the space, heading back for the highway.

Once they were on the road again, Daniel reached back over for the radio, hoping to put it on some real music before she could take over as DJ. She caught his hand, her eyes cutting over at him, daring him to move another millimeter closer.

"I thought I'd try," he smiled, relaxing back into the driver's seat to mentally prepare himself for the audio insanity to come. She didn't answer, her face resorting to her expression from before, that of worry and concern.

What was going on with her?

"Ad, are you ok?" he asked, trying to look back between her and the road, as she turned away, looking out the window, were it there, the wind blowing her brown hair around her face as she pushed it away listlessly. Finally she spoke, looking up at him as she did, seriousness in her stare and worry in her eyes.

"Daniel, I don't want to come back to my room to find you in bed with anyone," Adrienne said, "It would make me very uncomfortable."

Back to Vala? That's what was wrong? There's got to be more to this, but he tried to keep it light.

"See," he laughed, "that's all you need to say to her. But I would add in the best friend thing. I'm serious; it would mean a lot."

"Vala's not my best friend ya idiot," Adrienne replied, rolling her eyes, "you are."

"Me?" he checked, looking over to judge her face just to make sure he was hearing her correctly.

"Yes, you. Who the hell else do I spend all of my free time with?" she asked rhetorically. He paused, looking back out onto the road. That's what this was all about? She thinks of me, me of all people, as her best friend? Daniel thought, those butterflies popping up into his stomach again, although he couldn't decide for the life of him why in the world being her best friend should or would make him so nervous.

He really thought of her like that anyway.

"What now ass?" she asked, frustrated by his reaction and embarrassed by her word choice. She felt like a twelve year old, but there really wasn't a better word to explain it. Soul mate maybe? Nah, that would imply that she wanted to sleep with him or something and that, as had been clearly explained to her on numerous occasions, was Vala's territory.

"Nothing, you're right. We are, aren't we?" he replied, a sly grin on his face that usually meant harassment was about to commence, harassment she didn't want to hear. Way to go Addy, she thought, way to sound like an idiot. Hiding her flushed cheeks, Adrienne grabbed the composition book from the floorboard, scowling, or trying her hardest to, hoping he didn't try to use this against her.

"I'm gonna write Indy, don't let it go to your head," she cut her eyes at him, her token warning. Turning back to glance at the long highway ahead, Daniel just kept smiling, nerves subsiding as he let the drive take his other thoughts away.

They arrived at the beach house by five in the evening and could see that everyone else had already settled in, music coming from a lower level of the domicile, each and every one of the windows lit. Looking across to Adrienne, who was grabbing her backpack from the floorboard and her duffle from the back seat, Daniel noted that she didn't look too excited to be here, that worried face from before her current expression.

"Now we get to see what we are walking in to..." Daniel said, jokingly, hoping for a smart reply in return.

"No lie," she answered, hopping out of the jeep, throwing her backpack onto her shoulders. Adjusting her duffle, she was just heading for the door when she felt him grab her arm gently and his breath at her ear. It startled her, what was he doing, why was he so close...

"Were you joking about Vala?" he asked quietly, unease in his words. He really didn't want anything to happen, she noted, thinking it funny since she had always assumed what Vala said was correct, that maybe he was just playing hard to get, especially given the Odyssey...

Refocusing, Adrienne shook her head.

"No, I wasn't. She made it clear that she has every intention of getting laid this week and you seemed to be the target," Adrienne responded honestly, turning to face him so he could read her face as she did his. He let go, his azure eyes cutting away, in embarrassment, in frustration, Adrienne wasn't sure which, but there was something there, something she didn't want to ask about.

"Then we're together, like glue, this entire week, got it?" he ordered, more like a boss than a best friend. A rush of relief melted over Adrienne; she wouldn't have to worry about walking into anything or seeing him with her. She paused, swallowing, why in the world did she care so much, nodding her head to him reassuringly.

"Ok, Indy, Ok," Adrienne squeezed his shoulder and together they headed inside the door to an open basement, the source of the music from their arrival, propped open with a fabric covered cinder block, a pool table visible in the center of the room where John and Cameron had already started a game. The colonel looked up as John was taking his shot, turning his head to shout up the rickety wooden stairs behind him.

"T, call Jack and Sam. Bonnie and Clyde have arrived!" John knocked in a few balls, standing in satisfaction, and looked up to wave.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" Adrienne questioned.

"Yeah, Daniel was trouble enough alone. You've just made it that much worse," Cam joked. Shaking her head, Adrienne walked past their game, heading for the stairs, vaguely aware of a black and tan blob of excitement bobbing in her direction, Vala, tearing down the stairs straight for her. She felt a squeeze on her bicep, as Daniel grabbed her arm again, pulling her back to him.

"GLUE," he hissed but Adrienne just laughed and shook her head, abandoning him to his fate. She would rescue him later, now that she knew he had no intention of fulfilling her beach week fantasies, let him suffer for a while before coming to save the day. Daniel cringed as Vala threw herself into his arms, dropping his bag on the floor and trying to shove her away. Sniggering under her breath, she trekked up the stairs and through the open door at the top, right into another living area, one much more adult, with two large leather couches, a fireplace and a big screen television, which wasn't currently in use. There Adrienne could see Teyla sitting on one of the sofas with Ronon, having a glass of wine and chatting. Hearing the sound of someone making their way up the creaky stairs, she looked back at Adrienne, bowing her head in greeting.

"Hello Adrienne. You will be joining Vala and me. We are the last room at the end of the hall," she pointed down a small hallway that went past the kitchen area.

"Thanks, sorry we're late," Adrienne answered, walking over to plant a kiss on Ronon's cheek. Maybe with the promise of glue she could get through the week without Daniel trying to set her up with Ronon.

Maybe.

One could hope.

He offered her his wine but she shooed it away, wanting to get settled first before enjoying a glass of red herself.

"I think that Samantha and Jack want to go to dinner, Teal'c was calling them to inform them of your arrival," Teyla added.

"Do you know where? I only brought beach clothes," Adrienne asked, concerned, imagining Sam selecting some fancy seafood restaurant. Not that Sam was a particularly fancy person, but the general had very good taste, and Adrienne was certain that this good taste would extend to this vacation as it had to Niagara.

"I am not sure, but I brought a few dresses if you have the need to borrow one," Teyla offered.

"Thanks again; I guess I'll go get settled," Adrienne said gratefully, turning to head down the hall when she heard footsteps, correction stomping, coming up the stairs and peeked behind to see Daniel entering the living room, alone and he didn't look happy.

"What happened to glue?" he spat.

"Sorry, Indy, I couldn't resist," Adrienne shrugged quickly, dashing down the hall before he could scold. Trying not to be angry, and plotting his revenge for later, Daniel followed, stopping at the room next door where Adrienne could hear Teal'c on the phone with one of the O'Neill's, although she could not be sure which. He gave her a dirty look before pushing the partially open door the rest of the way open.

"You're a bad best friend," he accused, trying not to laugh, exaggerating his use of best friend since the term seemed to embarrass her so. Cheeks flushing in front of him as she stood at the door to her room, he knew his word choice had done the trick, but she recovered quickly, sticking out her tongue at him.

"No, I'm a fun one. Don't worry, I'll sit with you at dinner, I promise," she said, walking backwards into the room, her eyebrows dancing as she gave him the impression that she was doing some plotting of her own. Of course she was, Daniel thought, quietly entering as Teal'c continued his phone conversation.

Adrienne was thankful Teyla had packed those dresses because Sam did indeed pick a nicer place, although not exactly fancy. About an hour later they were waiting to be seated in a candle lit seafood restaurant that also housed a buffet, at Jack's insistence. As predicted, Vala started to cozy up to Daniel again, running her arm through his and trying to whisper things in his ear and he was fighting her off, to the best of his ability without making a scene, glaring at Adrienne in desperation. Adrienne tried to invent a way to intervene, but this wasn't work, none of her stock get Daniel out of a situation he didn't want to be in excuses would work here and she was at a bit of a loss. Finally, no other option feasible, she decided to go with what worked, what always worked and worry about enduring the wrath later.

"Mine tonight," Adrienne walked over, sliding her arm around his waist seductively, pulling him close to her, slipping her thumb into the pocket of his khakis for effect. He cut his eyes over at her, eyes full of panic at both women clinging to him, one he didn't want there and another that just made him insane.

Or was it the other way around?

What in the hell was Adrienne doing?

"Stop kidding Addy," Vala made a face at Adrienne confused, but the cajun didn't miss a beat, leaning across Daniel, laying her hand gently over his torso, her finger sliding into the space between the buttons on his shirt, toying with his chest lightly and bringing her face closer to Vala.

"We did come late Vala, put two and two together, sorry," she whispered in that Vala tone of voice, sultry, the voice she had been practicing lately with the new found confidence that she could pull off seductive when needed, lack of acting skills or not. She felt his arm wrap around her, not playing along, but pinching her arm, taking every bit of her will power to not slug him and leave him to his own devices. Relinquishing her grasp, Vala made a disappointed face, and backed away, walking over to where Teal'c and Ronon were talking. Adrienne stood upright, pulling her hand from his waist and running it through his arm, looking up at Daniel who was making his own face at her.

"Can it Indy, it was either her or me. Do you want me to tell her I was lying?" Adrienne countered but Daniel shook his head at her. Yet another reason why the base thought they were sleeping together, Adrienne's constant torture of Vala, which she seemed to get better and better at each day, but it did get her to back off, so he just kept his mouth shut and willed his insides to unknot themselves. Just in time, before Adrienne had to do anything else embarrassing to keep Vala at bay, the hostess arrived to escort them to their table, and they walked arm and arm behind the rest of the group.

Dinner was normal, as normal as it could get with this particular group of friends. Everyone ate well and some, Cam and John in particular, had a few more drinks than they should but no one really cared. Teal'c drove the very full van back anyways, with Adrienne following orders to stick like glue, shoved in the backseat between Daniel and Teyla, her boss and best friend clinging to her for dear life. Vala was seated in the center part of the van, on Ronon's lap, illegally, shooting evil glares in Adrienne's direction, so much so that Adrienne was half tempted to plant a kiss right on Daniel, though the thought liked to give her fits. She didn't and it seemed that her ploy at the restaurant worked for the most part, so she really didn't need to take it any further, keeping her hopes up this would work for the rest of the week, otherwise Daniel would be on his own.

When they got back to the beach house, everyone settled in to watch a movie, something stupid that Cameron insisted that they watch, well stupid in Daniel's opinion as he spent the entire film right beside Adrienne, spelling furiously onto her leg, while Adrienne just sat there, sipping the red wine she had secured from her bag. Finally it was over and there was a sequel that Cameron had brought as well, but Adrienne excused herself to bed, tired and achy from sitting so long and realizing that Daniel was correct; that no amount of wine would dull the absurdity of the colonel's selections of feature films. She was the recipient of a dirty look once more, but just kissed him on the cheek, slow enough to get Vala's attention and hopefully ward her off of him for the rest of the night. Within minutes she was good, asleep and comfortable, dreaming of tall blonde viking vampires on a bed of snow, something she would never normally go for but it was Eric after all, when she felt the presence of a face in hers and slowly opened her eyes.

It was Vala, smiling, a complete one eighty from dinner.

"Coast is clear, I'll cover you," she whispered, a playful tone in her voice.

"What?" Adrienne answered, rolling over onto her side, rubbing sleep from her eyes, memories of the sheriff of area five drifting away. Excitedly, Vala hopped into the queen bed with her. Adrienne knew that she would have to share a bed, so in her sleepy state she just assumed that Vala had endured the entire sequel and was coming to sleep herself so Adrienne pulled the covers up over her shoulder scooting her body closer to the wall to give her friend space.

"Everyone's in bed. No one will hear you slip out. Have fun!" her voice was both giddy and snarky if that was even possible. Adrienne was confused, she wasn't going anywhere; she wanted to sleep, between the wine and excitement, she needed to sleep.

"Slip out where? It is too late to buy more booze Vala, I'll get some more tomorrow," Adrienne answered, her back still to Vala, starting to be annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you two were planning on, well, having fun tonight," Vala whispered, now sounding confused herself. Adrienne opened her eyes.

"Dammit," Adrienne said out loud, by accident. She had completely forgotten her ploy from the restaurant. Great, would she have to keep this up all week?

"Well, go over there, Teal'c doing that sleep mediating he does, so if you two are quiet he won't hear a thing," Vala assured her tapping her arm. Adrienne let out a sigh and sadly left her comfortable bed trudging herself to the door.

He was going to owe her big time, glue my ass, she thought.

She didn't even knock at their door, she just turned the knob and entered and saw he was sleeping on the bed in the far corner, thankfully. Closing the door behind her, she dragged herself past Teal'c's deathly still seated position on the floor and to the side of his beg, shoving his arm forcefully.

"Scoot over," she ordered. Daniel stirred awake and did as he was told without question, used to, at this point, taking orders from her.

"Why?" he asked sleepily as he moved over.

"Glue," she replied and crawled in, flipping over to point her back to him.

"Oh," he said and did the same.

"You might want to moan though, or something, ya know, for effect," Adrienne teased, the moaning a stock joke she used before.

"Cute Ad, very cute," he answered and went back to sleep.

She shivered as she woke up reaching for covers that weren't there, while hitting an arm that was, and she opened her eyes to discover that she was in a twin bed, with Daniel, whose arm was draped across her uncovered waist while he was warmly bundled in blankets.

"You have got to be kidding me," Adrienne muttered quietly, lifting his arm to slip away before being seen, glancing up to see Teal'c awake and looking right at her.

"It's not what it looks like; he wants to avoid Vala," Adrienne said as she skittered to her room.

"Of course," Teal'c answered.

Adrienne decided her and Mr. Don't Leave My Side needed to have a talk; soon.

At breakfast, Cameron, always the cruise director, declared they would spend most of the day on the beach with no Niagara like activities planned for their first full day. Adrienne was overjoyed, after her very uncomfortable, more internally than externally, night's sleep crammed into a tiny bed with Daniel, a swim was just what she needed. Most everyone was still milling around the counter in the kitchen eating when she dashed back into her room and slipped on her black racing suit, grabbing her body board from where she propped it against the wall. Peeking left and right at the door, feeling suspiciously like some secret agent, she slipped down the hall out of the patio door successfully avoiding both Daniel and Vala.

When she arrived at the beach she was surprised to see Sam was already there, laying on a towel and reading a magazine. Adrienne tossed her own down beside her, preparing to claim her space beside someone sane and normal for the day rather than repeat yesterday.

"Anything interesting on your end?" Sam asked, peering over her sunglasses. She was such as beautiful and dignified woman, Adrienne thought to herself, noting the brown one piece suit with gold accents that just seemed to fit the general so well, just so classic. Rather than respond, Adrienne laughed at her question, unable to come up with a condensed version of the chaos she had so far endured.

"Uh oh," Sam replied, pulling her glasses down off of her face and sitting up, awaiting a story.

"No, it was nothing. Let's just say I tried to do a good deed and got in a little over my head," Adrienne responded, eyes rolling before cutting out to the surf.

"I can only imagine," Sam said and she could. Adrienne and Daniel had grown very close lately, practically inseparable and Adrienne had proven to be as much trouble as Daniel. Sam didn't ask for further details; she would rather not hear about their escapades on vacation but she could only imagine what practical joke the two of them might be pulling off, or Adrienne pulling off while Daniel enjoyed, at Vala's expense most likely.

"Watch my towel?" Adrienne asked, eager to do something else besides talk about her boss, "I'm gonna hit the waves."

Sam reached over for her cooler in the sand beside her, dusted it off and set it on Adrienne's towel, reading in her younger friend's face that she didn't want to discuss whatever adventures has gone on in their house the night before. Stopping to breath in the fresh ocean air, Adrienne strapped her board to her wrist, running full force out into the water.

The ocean was cold, but she didn't mind, it just got her blood pumping more, and she held the board firmly to her chest, diving into the water the best she could, swimming out just far enough to still be seen by her friends should they look for her. Content with her place in the rolling waves, she climbed up onto it to let herself float, watching them all piling out of the house, one by one; Ronon and Cam racing toward the beach, John and Teyla coming out talking with chairs in hand and a cooler between them. Teal'c and Daniel were next, towels over their shoulders, Daniel with a messenger bag thrown over his as well.

Leave it to him to bring something boring to the beach.

And then came Vala.

Adrienne couldn't have missed her even if she tried as her dear flirtatious friend was wearing a purple bikini, if you could call it a bikini or clothing at all, gold sunglasses and a gigantic purple hat with a large ridiculous hot pink beach bag over her shoulder and a full margarita glass in hand. We just had breakfast, Adrienne thought, how in the world can she drink? She started to paddle her way in, not wanting to appear too antisocial now that everyone was heading out. However, just as she had started to approach the shore Cam and Ronon were fast approaching, looking as if they wanted to do some serious swimming themselves. She paddled forward and caught a small wave, riding it into their direction, grabbing the board from the sand and tucking it under her arm, jogging over.

"If I knew you brought yours out this morning I'd have gotten mine!" Cam said in greeting as he pointed to her board.

"Go get it lazy," Adrienne shouted back, slowing her pace as she reached them.

"Exactly, lazy," he laughed, cocking his head to the water, "Wanna swim?"

"Hell yeah, let me set this down and I'll join you guys. How far?" Adrienne asked as she left the water, her body excited about the prospect of a good long swim and her feet already heading toward Sam.

"There's a mile marker over there," Cam pointed to a pier right in front of the house that Jack and Sam had rented, "I figure we start there and swim to the next mile marker and back."

"Sounds good to me; I'll meet you up there!" Adrienne unstrapped her board from her wrist and tucked it underneath of her arm, running over to Sam and her towel, where now Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were setting up their things. Waving to them, set her board on her towel and turned to go when she felt someone grab her and she peered over her shoulder, not surprised to see that Daniel was the grabber. Muttering under his breath, he pulled her over to the side.

"Where are you going?" he asked her forcefully as she jerked her hand away, glaring at him.

"To swim a few miles with Cam and Dex, why?" Adrienne asked, but she knew why and she wasn't going to play this game. Keeping Vala out of his bed was one thing, spending her week babysitting him was another. She needed this vacation, especially how hard he had been working her lately, and it wasn't fair of him to ask her to sacrifice it for anything.

"Because she's already tried to get me to apply lotion to her; I think she saw through your little act last night," Daniel tried to keep his voice down.

"My act!?" Adrienne hissed between her teeth, "I did that for you and got kicked out of my comfortable bed to squeeze into a single with you! Which is hard to sleep in with someone when you're trying not to be all over them despite the fact they certainly seem to want to cuddle with you!" Daniel made a face at her, a combination of desperation and annoyance but Adrienne wasn't going to let him win. Oh, and the cuddling, he had apparently done that, again.

Dammit.

"Look, Indy, I adore you, I really really do, but you've got two options here. One, come swimming with me but it's about four times what we have to swim on fitness tests and you hate those. Option two, grow a pair. Tell her you're not interested," Adrienne crossed her arms, refusing to back down.

"Don't you think I would do that if it worked!? I've tried. She thinks I'm playing hard to get," Daniel pleaded. Adrienne, however, remained unconvinced.

"Maybe you are," she replied and turned, heading for the water once more but not without taking a quick peek over her shoulder to see Vala dancing up to her best friend and him glaring at her evilly. Let him deal with her, didn't he have to deal with this before she was hired?

Why did she have to be his savior?

Shaking her head in disgust, Adrienne looked back in the direction of the men, noticing John was joining them as well.

"What was that all about?" Cam asked once Adrienne reached them, gazing over in the direction of the shoreline. Vala was standing there, arm around Daniel, whispering something to him, while he was trying to weasel away.

"Apparently I'm supposed to keep her from throwing herself at him. I don't believe that was in the job description," Adrienne stated. John started to laugh, noticing Vala now running her finger down Daniel's bare chest.

"Can we just swim? For once, I'd like to do something with you people that doesn't involve babysitting Indyl!" Adrienne shouted in frustration and walked out into the water, reaching forward and beginning her stroke.

The swim was great and Adrienne felt such as rush of adrenaline when it was over, the exact rush she needed. No one raced, they just kept a good, strong rhythm as they worked their way through the miles and with the endorphins racing through her system. She felt so good that she had forgotten all about this morning, happily swimming back to the area in front of their cottage when she saw her, dropping her feet to the sand. There was Vala, flat on her stomach on her body board, reaching out for Daniel, who was standing over her, guarding her, protecting her, Adrienne didn't care what, but he was doing exactly what he shouldn't be.

Placating her.

"For the love of all things sacred and holy," Adrienne exclaimed as John was coming up on her side.

"Oh no Addy, did she steal your man?" John picked but Adrienne shot him a cold piercing glare over her shoulder, her brown eyes almost black in the sunlight.

"No, she stole my board!" she spat and swam over to them, redirecting her ocular daggers at her boss.

"Vala! What are you doing with my board?" Adrienne asked, standing in the water. It was shallow enough to stand but Vala was paddling about like a child while Daniel just stood there rolling his eyes.

"Daniel said I could use it, I thought that was alright?" she answered, honestly, and Adrienne could tell she felt bad. At least she'd asked permission, permission that Daniel shouldn't have granted but Adrienne would have to deal with that later.

"No, it's ok, do you know how to do it?" she asked her, cooling her tone, trying to recite a calming mantra in her head.

"Yeah, I've seen it on TV," Vala answered. Not the answer Adrienne was looking for, but she would deal, trying to be nice and calm, remembering Daniel's request that Adrienne keep in mind that Vala lacked certain Earth experiences. They both were just lucky southerners were ingrained with being polite.

"Ok, well, just be careful," Adrienne conceded, "it's a real one, not the cheap beach shop knock off and you really aren't wearing the suit for anything too serious alright. Just ride the gentle ones in; don't go for anything too crazy."

"Promise," she said and started to paddle away from them. Out of sight, it was now time for the selected battle.

"Dammit Daniel," Adrienne swore as she moved closer to him, "that's an expensive toy to be letting her play with!"

"Look, she wanted to wallow all over something and it was either the board or me," he responded as if Adrienne really cared one way or the other about their stupid issues with each other, issues that had ousted her from her room and almost kept her from a swim.

Right now she just cared about her board, right?

"If she messes it up, it's on you," Adrienne glared at him. He could tell she was angry, really angry, give him chills with that glare of hers angry, and that hadn't been his intention.

"Fine, fine," he answered and starting walking over to collect the board and his groupie preferring to keep the peace with Adrienne over Vala any day; he needed Adrienne and, well, like she said, she was his best friend.

Before he could reach the delighted and scantily clad Vala, a rather large wave began to form and rather than shy away from it, she starting paddling toward it, laughing excitedly on her approach. Adrienne shouted out, concerned about both her friend and her board, but Vala didn't listen, instead tried to stand up on it like it was a regular surf board. Unable to watch, knowing that there was just no good end to this very bad choice, Adrienne just covered her face, taking a deep breath and starting in with that calming mantra. Daniel, on the other hand, stared in shocked silence, his stomach sinking, not only because of what he knew was going to happen but because of how angry Adrienne was going to be with him.

How could he be her best friend?

He drove her insane. He was starting to formulate his apology to Adrienne, trying to think of what he could do to make it up to her, to make this all up to her when he saw Vala, fully upright for about an eighth of a second before she came crashing down into the waves. Registering in his mind what happened, and unsure as to how well she could swim, Daniel started to move forward to help but Adrienne grabbed his arm, her expression daring him to move.

"If you go running over there, glue is off, do I make myself clear?" she hissed, her finger pointed in her face. Yeah, she's mad, he thought and stayed put as requested, knowing that Adrienne was at her limit.

Seconds passed and Vala was still under the water, so Adrienne began to swim over to where she had fallen, reaching under the surface. She knew Vala could swim from the fitness tests, but she was slightly worried about the riptide, yet just as Adrienne reached where she had witnessed her going under, she saw Vala's head pop out of the water only a few feet away, much to her relief. She shook her head, coughing and spitting out ocean water in all directions, before bringing herself out of the water.

And then the rest of Vala rose.

Adrienne put her head in her hands, because only to her friend would this happen; Vala had lost the top to her overly skimpy suit, the one people should not swim in, should not ride body boards in, and was standing on the beach, completely topless.

"Vala, cover yourself!" Adrienne ordered and Vala quickly grabbed at her chest, realizing what had happened.

"Your stupid board pulled me under!" she fussed at Adrienne, now noticing the entire beach looking at her and relaxing her hands, taking in the attention. Frustrated, Adrienne smacked her arm, scowling at her as she continued scolding.

"No, it's stupid rider doesn't know what she's doing nor was she dressed for riding it," she spat as she reached over to undo the strap on Vala's wrist, the entire beach watching her reach for her friend's chest. Adrienne was fuming, no words in Spanish, English, Cajun French or even Ancient to describe how she was feeling as she ripped the board from Vala's grasp, turning to go back to her towel.

"Addy, you can't leave me out here like this!" Vala shouted out to Adrienne, searching the tides at her ankles for the missing top, but Adrienne just kept walking back to the direction of Sam, Jack and Daniel. She reached Daniel, who was watching the scene ahead of him unfold, glared at him and kept walking.

"Stare harder Indy, because that gets your point across," Adrienne hissed as she passed, Daniel quickly whirling around to follow.

"Are you going to leave her like that?" he asked, but he knew Adrienne well enough to know her answer.

"Yep," Adrienne said as she stepped out of the water. Oh yeah, we are at code five mad, he thought, not daring to assist Vala or even look in her direction watching a still fuming Adrienne walk her board over to Sam and set it beside her towel.

"Generals, I'm leaving you in charge of my things because my friend here apparently cannot say no to a half-naked woman. Genius level IQ, with proper attire and a minimal annoyance level is the new criterion for using my board," Adrienne stated and glared back at Daniel, facing Sam and Jack once more.

"And he is not to touch it," she said, emphasizing the he and cocking her head at Daniel.

Tired, hungry and annoyed at everything in general, Adrienne decided to go get something to eat, wrapping herself in her second towel and heading back to the beach house.

When she got there she rummaged through the fridge, looking for the yogurts or any other healthy snack she could get her hands on, grabbing some things and was setting herself up at the counter when she heard a shout and John came bursting in the door, followed by Teyla.

"What's wrong?" Adrienne asked.

"He got stung by one of those jelly things. He was swimming out to Ronon and it caught him by surprise," Teyla explained.

"I hate those damn things, but without fail I'm gonna get stung," John said and Teyla made him sit on the counter. Adrienne offered to help, but Teyla assured her that she had everything under control and John just sat there complaining while she tended to him.

It reminded her of Daniel and her.

Must just be the way things worked around here.

By the time Adrienne had returned to the beach, she saw that Vala had recovered her top and thankfully was turning her flirtations to Ronon, who, absent his swimming buddy, was sunning himself on the sand, sipping a soda. Pleased things seemed to have calmed down, or at least SG group normal, Adrienne strolled over to her towel and picked up her book, planning on resuming reading noting that Sam and Jack had swam out themselves while only Teal'c and Daniel remained behind, on two towels situated right before her. Without a word, she sat down and got comfortable, fluffing her backpack to act as a pillow.

"You still angry with me?" she heard Daniel ask.

"I wasn't angry with you; you just test my patience. That's nothing new," Adrienne answered curtly. She heard Daniel force a laugh, trying to be friendly, but she simply turned the page in her book and tried to let the fantasy world take her away.

Sookie would be a welcome distraction right about now.

Daniel wanted to get in the water, but kept looking over at Vala, hoping that she wouldn't follow. He could tell Adrienne, try to get her out there again, but it was annoying even him now to depend on her so much. He was just going to have to heed her advice, suck it up and stand up to her. Mentally preparing himself for a possible argument, he set out for the water, taking his chances with fate.

He waded in cautiously and once it was waist deep, he gazed out into the horizon seeing a pier in the slight distance. He decided just to swim there and back, knowing much more might be a stretch for him, especially alone. Cracking his neck before he began, he started to lean his arms forward when he felt a hand on his back. Dammit, he thought to himself, almost made it and turned around slowly rehearsing his speech to Vala, again, about boundaries, but was happily surprised to see Adrienne.

"I thought you were reading," Daniel inquired, wanting to really ask if she was still upset with him.

"Sookie pissed me off again and besides, I saw you looking like you were going to do some distance so I had to come," she smiled at him and nodded in the in the direction of the pier once more. She wasn't mad, much to his relief and he didn't want to push his luck, extending his arms once more in the direction of the structure, his assistant, correction, his best friend close behind him.

When they arrived, Daniel grabbed onto a wooden support to rest for a bit and hoped Adrienne would not harass him for doing so, but she didn't, just swam up to where he was and grabbed onto the bar herself gazing at him sorrowfully as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Let's keep going," she declared and looked out into the distance, breathing out strongly.

"It's going to be lunch soon," Daniel answered, "and I'm sure that Cam will have some other plans." Adrienne didn't answer, just refocused her attention on him, withdrawn and quiet.

"You don't look very happy," Daniel stated, concerned to see her like this, "is something wrong. Besides Vala?"

"I just wanted a vacation. A real vacation. I wanted to swim until my arms hurt and then lay on the beach reading my stupid horror novels and spend my evenings sipping margaritas, not.. " Adrienne trailed off, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He tried, he really did, but for some reason Vala just targeted him like no other and he couldn't help that any more than he could help that she seemed to have now roped Adrienne into the non-existent equation. Adrienne was fairly certain it was a personal challenge, Daniel being the one man she couldn't conquer, but she wasn't about to analyze, all she did know was that this man that only months ago she wouldn't have even noticed was so much more now.

Now Daniel Jackson meant the world to her; he meant everything to her.

He was the friend, that "other" she had never had.

"Ok, well, let's skip lunch," Daniel suggested, "and dinner. Let's swim to that marker you guys swam to before and then go do something you want to do."

"Really?" she asked, puzzled by his sudden kindness. Sometimes their friendship felt a little one sided, but here he was, offering to do something for her, and more importantly, he was offering to skip eating. That in and of itself was huge.

"Yeah, I mean, we have to keep up the act for Vala anyway, right? Let her think we are having a secret romantic rendezvous, " he smiled playfully this time and Adrienne could see the twinkle of his brilliant blue eyes in the sunlight. She tried not to notice, shaking her head to knock the image away, cursing herself for having such silly thoughts about her friend.

"You sure Indy?" she clarified, focusing back on the conversation.

"Absolutely," he said and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back out to the water. Watching him swim away, watching him sacrificing his whole afternoon for her, she smiled softly before diving in behind him.

They were not back at the beach until nearly three o'clock and everyone was gone. Adrienne knew Sam would have taken her things back with her, so she was glad that she had left them in her care. The general, however, did leave two towels folded nicely where they were all seated before, thoughtful of her, and Adrienne passed one over to Daniel, wrapping the other around herself.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, so what trouble are we gonna get into now?" Adrienne inquired of her friend, still in shock hours later that he was agreeing to all of this.

This, she thought, this is why I adore him.

"Well, before Vala decided to try to show off her non-existent surfing skills I heard Jack talking about a lighthouse that's supposedly haunted. I know you like that nonsense," Daniel teased her.

"I think you're just scared of ghosts," she joked, squeezing his arm before turning to head toward the beach house.

"Think what you will. Let's go shower, get something to eat and then we'll see how brave you really are Miss Perfect," Daniel challenged as he followed behind.

They showered quickly, Adrienne both hungry and excited for their little adventure. When she got back to her room, she saw that Sam had texted her, her phone blinking brightly to report the message.

_Looked like you needed a Vala break. You two have fun. ;-)_

Great, Adrienne thought, is there anyone here who doesn't think that we're together? She didn't respond back, lacking an appropriate response, any response that didn't sound like they were on a date, and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, scooted her feet into some sandals, walking over to the guy's room where Daniel was just putting his own shoes on.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep, and no Mexican, please," he requested as he stood from the bed. Adrienne made a sad face.

"Sigh," she said, "But I need Mexican to prevent depression," cracking up at her own childish behavior.

"Nice try, you do a bad Vala though," Daniel stuffed his wallet into his shorts and they headed for the jeep.

Daniel would not give in on the Mexican, so instead they found an Indian place that no amount of reason or pleading would have never gotten the group to agree too. Adrienne ordered the spiciest thing on the menu and Daniel actually timed her to see how long until her mouth was on fire and sure enough about three minutes into eating her meal, she was fighting back tears as he was fighting back laughter.

"You're a bad friend!" she said, "shouldn't you be trying to help me?"

"I'm a bad friend? You left me to Vala! This is just payback," he replied. Scowling, she reached for his water to cool her mouth, refusing to relinquish the glass when their server returned. No one to rush them along, to whine or complain, they took their time eating dinner and since it would not be dark for a few more hours, the ghost tours beginning at dusk, they decided to go for ice cream afterwards. Much to Daniel's surprise, neither of them heard a peep out of their friends.

The pair arrived at the lighthouse at dusk and there was already a line, of suckers, as Daniel pointed out to Adrienne but she just shook her head, shoved his arm and marched up to the ticket booth to purchase two tickets. The tour began at the gift shop, a fact Daniel was quick to point out to Adrienne as well, and the young college aged guide began on the small porch of the shop with stories of pirates and rum running. Chuckling, Daniel leaned over to whisper to Adrienne.

"Rum runners, sounds like your kind of people," he picked. Making a face, but not making eye contact, she elbowed him.

The tour moved on to the grounds of the lighthouse and the guide pointed out some headstones on the premises which of course had a long story as to how the last light house keeper had died. Daniel started to make fun of that as well, but Adrienne just clamped her hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh herself.

Finally the tour took them into the lighthouse itself, the young man instructing them in a feigned creepy voice, the flashlight under his chin, to be quiet and stand, looking up the large spiral staircase to the top, the same spiral staircase from which the last living lighthouse keeper had thrown himself. Daniel stood there in the silence, not looking at the steps as requested, but looking at Adrienne, not believing that she was buying into all of this. He was fairly certain that she didn't really believe in ghosts or haunted houses; there was no way someone so intelligent could, but that rather she just liked to pretend for some reason he could not fathom. She didn't seem jumpy at all and while others in the group were pointing at every shadow as if it was a ghost, in fact, Adrienne actually looked somewhat disappointed, which concerned him since the entire point of this evening was to have fun together.

When it was time to leave, Daniel looked over at her, worried that this might not have been his most brilliant idea.

"Sorry, you don't look like you had any fun," he said as they got to the jeep, jumping over the door, the rag top still being off, just for Adrienne's amusement. She smiled, much to his pleasure, noting the gesture.

"No, I did. Just hoped I would see something. But this was much better than, well, it was much better. Thanks," she said, hopping into her side.

"Probably can't be as antisocial tomorrow," Daniel added as he started up the engine, backing slowly from the space.

"Fine, fine. Then you can't make me play babysitter all day. Tell her to go away," Adrienne looked over at him with her serious face, hoping he understood, wanting him to understand the absurdity of it all.

"That's fair," he agreed, and they drove back to the house, laughing together at their fellow ghost hunters and the ridiculous tour.

It was about two in the morning when Daniel heard the door to his room open, faint light blinding him momentarily. When they arrived back, no one seemed to mind they had been gone and Sam was over in the kitchen mixing margaritas, making Adrienne blissfully happy as margaritas always did and before long she was sitting on the kitchen counter beside the blender laughing the night away. She seemed to be having fun and Daniel was just glad to see her smiling again, even talking to Vala like nothing had transpired this afternoon, no wave board incident, nothing.

At midnight, he had excused himself to bed, tired from swimming and knowing he needed sleep after Cameron had laid out tomorrow's itinerary, including a road trip and a hike along some sand dunes. But it was two now, and door closed, clicking out the light like a switch but not before he saw a figure approaching his bed.

Time to keep his promise to Adrienne.

"Vala," he stated sternly "Lay off. This just gets old after a while."

"It's not Vala," Adrienne hissed back at him, "scoot over."

"Why?" he asked, but again, like last night, did as he was told, preparing to hear the latest in the Vala wants to get laid saga and how it meant he was going to spend yet another night in bed with his assistant.

"I thought I saw a ghost," she said sheepishly as she crawled in beside him. He just laughed, refraining from comment, and turned his back to her before falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Intrusion

"Sam, I can't believe that you're doing this to me," Daniel complained, trying not to raise his voice but wanting her to understand the position that she was putting him in, wanting her to understand how bad her timing really was.

"It's not my doing Daniel; this is above me. There've been too many incidents on base and I can't make you an exception to the rule," Sam was trying to sympathize, but she really could offer no alternative.

Except...

"I told you that you can stay with me and Jack; we don't mind" Sam added, trying to make up for the entire situation.

"No, I don't want to intrude on your lives. I just don't understand why I can't just stay here. Could I sign some sort of affidavit saying that I swear that I won't work?" Daniel tried another approach, knowing her answer and it wasn't going to change.

And he was still going to work, affidavit or not.

"I'm sorry, I am, but you really wouldn't be an intrusion. And," Sam said opening the file folder in front of her, "I really should have ordered you to go weeks ago, but with the tower find and the explosion, I just got distracted, and to be honest," Sam flipped through the file some more, "I think I need to go give Adrienne the good news as well."

Sam closed the folder but Daniel sighed. So, effectively the lab was shut down for a week; he couldn't even leave it in Adrienne's capable hands meaning all database research was at a literal standstill. He didn't care to hide his frustration from his friend anymore, glaring up at her, feeling that there was something she could do.

"You know Sam, I've been here since the beginning and not only do I seem to no longer have a say in anything anymore, but I get treated like some first year cadet. It gets old," he said, his harsh words meant for powers above Sam and not his dear friend but she just shrugged, really having no other answers.

"Welcome to the new world order. I'm gonna be dealing with the same thing myself. At least you get to shut down your lab for a week; when my rotation comes up I get to hand the keys over to Woolsey," she explained.

Daniel nodded his head. It could be worse; he could have to relinquish control to Satterfield, or, god forbid, Rodney McKay.

"Well, there's no choice on the leave, so if you want to stay with us, you're more than welcome. I'm in meetings for the rest of the day but you can call Jack. He'd love an excuse to escape his office too, if you just want to complain," she smiled. Daniel returned the favor and stood, heading over to his locker trying not to pout like a child as his friend reminded him he sometimes did. She was right, there really wasn't anything that Sam could do, the "new world order" policy on leave stated that basically, if a team were to come back from a mission after a close call, like, for example, having a ZPM explode only feet away from you, leave was required after a physical as well as a psych evaluation. The length of the leave depended on a variety of factors, but in this case, Rodney's incessant whining over his arm had bought him a week, had bought all of them a week.

Daniel was rightfully annoyed.

Fifteen minutes later, Adrienne came bouncing in the room, ecstatic.

"A WEEK OFF! WITH NO PAPERS TO GRADE! NO CONFERENCES TO ATTEND! NO GOVERNMENT BS!" She was exclaiming and dancing, the exact reaction that he had expected from his assistant.

He was glad someone was excited.

Slowing her bop, she danced herself over to her desk and started to pack up, looking over at Daniel who was still sitting quietly at his own desk tapping his pen while staring at his planner.

"Hey, why are you still here? Sam said you were getting kicked out too. I love my job, I do, but a week to lie around, read, watch TV, write, I can't wait! We should go get dinner at someplace crazy tonight! Whatcha think?" she said, waiting for his reply but he only gave her a half a smile. He figured she would be excited, their last leave, a team trip, had turned out to be more stressful for Adrienne than relaxing. For as extroverted as she seemed, Adrienne liked nothing better than to curl up in a quiet place with a glass of wine and good book and he knew what her plans would be and they would involve bubbles, bad music and viking vampires.

After this crazy dinner of course.

"Come on, you honestly cannot be that dedicated to work that a week to relax is the end of the world? I know there is something that you like to do for fun, right?" Adrienne asked, goading him for an answer, one that she already knew. He did lots of fun things, with her now lately, she was just teasing him. Finally looking up from the calendar, he shook his head, letting out a huge sigh.

"It's not the end of the world, the timing is just pretty bad," he answered her and then decided to continue since he knew she was gonna pry anyway, "My apartment is being fumigated this week. I had planned on staying here while all of that was going on, but apparently even that's not allowed thanks to our dear friends at the IOA and Rodney. So, I'm momentarily homeless." Adrienne just stood there and didn't say a word, giving him a strange look.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she hadn't spoken yet, offering her normal two cents.

"And..." she led, rolling her hands in front of her. He let out a groan; she knew him too well.

"And, I'm trying to figure out where to stay this week," he said, hoping that satisfied her.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Adrienne beamed, and began to give her two cents.

"So, let me guess. Jack and Sam are out because being a third wheel is not how you want to spend a week, regardless of how much they'll be working, it will still bother you because it's you: Cameron will make you watch sports all week and you'll have to act like you care; Teal'c and Vala live on base exclusively and you don't know the Atlantis crew well enough to ask except for Rodney and that may result in the death of one of the two of you. Does that about sum it up?" Adrienne listed proudly.

"More or less," he answered, shrugging.

"Well, go pack up whatever you're going to need because I'm leaving as soon as possible," she ordered, resuming the loading of her own items into the pack.

"Why? I just told you that I have nowhere to go; I'm trying to figure that out," he said and as if she were waiting for those exact words to come out of his mouth, she turned and smiled.

"You're coming home with me shug. And if we can get out of here in time we can swing by the store and get you an air mattress so you don't have to spend the week on my couch," she replied as Daniel was already shaking his head in disagreement.

"Adrienne, I can't impose on you either. Half the base thinks you're my babysitter and the other half thinks we're sleeping together. No, thanks, but I'm just going to try to reason with Sam one more time and if that doesn't work find a hotel," he said as he stood, heading for the door. Adrienne just continued packing her items, a sly grin on her face as she stuffed her computer into her bag.

"She's not going to give, she's got Woolsey up her ass this week. I'll meet you at my place in what, an hour? Then we can go to the store, get an air mattress and some food for a week. Sound like a plan?" she asked, ignoring every part of his protest other than the part about Sam. He turned to face her, stopping at the doorway.

"I'm just going to lay it out to her. She'll see reason, or she'll feel so bad that I'll get four star accommodations, free, for a week," Daniel replied and paused, walking back over to give Adrienne a quick hug. It was sweet, she didn't have to offer, and even if he was mad about the entire situation he didn't need to be a jerk to her about it. She hugged him back and he quickly pulled away.

"Thanks anyway Ad; enjoy your week off. Call me if you do anything that actually requires intelligence," he said, marching out of the lab determination on his face.

Adrienne, on the other hand, laughed.

"I'll see you in an hour Indy," she muttered under her breath, giggle as she zipped up her backpack and followed him out, herself heading in the direction of the elevators and her mid 1960's chariot.

It took him 55 minutes.

Adrienne was standing at her kitchen counter, cabinet and refrigerator doors open, making a list of what she thought the two of them would need from the grocery store when she heard the knock, glancing over at her phone on the counter.

"So predictable," she said and set down her list, heading for the door. She opened it and stood back, her hands on her hips to greet her visitor.

"Well hello roomie!" she greeted smiling, wearing tight jeans and a very neon tank top. She looked like she was on vacation, not just off of work for a week. Daniel stood in her doorway, still in his uniform from earlier today, jacket tossed over his shoulder, military issue duffle bag in hand and he didn't appear very happy.

"Please tell me we can get that air mattress," he answered, his way of admitting defeat.

"Yea, there's plenty time; I was just trying to get you moving," she replied, ushering him into her apartment, "I just need to finish this list and then we can get going." He entered her apartment, making his way over to the sofa to toss his things there as his assistant rushed back into the kitchen.

Moments later she came out, armed with list in hand, her backpack slung on one shoulder.

"Got keys?" she asked. He reached into his pocket and jingled the set.

"Fantastic, you have more space," she said, heading for the door. Confused, Daniel peered at her over his glasses.

"Space for what exactly?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Supplies," she winking and opened the door, heading for his Jeep. Worried as to what she deemed supplies, he followed behind quickly, locking the apartment door behind him.

"Alright Indy, list almost conquered," Adrienne stated, looking back at the very full cart while Daniel just stood beside her in complete amazement. They had arrived at the warehouse club about fifteen minutes ago, only fifteen minutes ago, and he followed behind, dumbfounded, as Adrienne zipped down the aisles at lightning speed filling the cart with an obscene amount of food, drink and an air mattress. She'd offered to let him crash in the bed with her, but despite the fact he had done that a few times before it still made him feel a little uncomfortable and a week in the bed with her would just seem too, intimate. He knew she didn't mean it in any inappropriate way at all, she was just being considerate and honestly, he knew if he complained too much that she would just give up the bed entirely and sleep on the air mattress herself, just for him. It was just the way she was and he didn't want her to do that.

"There's more?" he asked in disbelief, not understanding how one person, one person that really wasn't that big, could consume so much.

"Of course there's more. This is just my food," she swept her hand across the cart and he had to agree, this was defiantly her food. Fruit, veggies, crackers, low fat cheeses, protein bars, he wasn't going to eat this stuff.

Every two hours.

On the dot.

Carefully rationed like a hospital meal.

Or was he?

He suddenly got the sinking feeling that a week alone with Adrienne was going to quickly turn into a health cleanse. She smiled noting he was catching on.

"I'm going to start your digestive overhaul with baby steps shug, baby steps, but we still need to get Daniel food," she clarified, pointing to the center aisles, the aisles that she had been lecturing him for the past fifteen minutes that healthy people should avoid.

"What exactly is Daniel food?" he asked, knowing her answer would be something smart, something educating him on what exactly was in every cookie he tried to ingest, but she just started laughing, leaning over onto the cart.

"Daniel food is shit that people shouldn't eat because it can cause you to die a terrible early diabetic death but you nevertheless insist on eating anyway," she teased. Daniel shrugged, fine, so she did have a point, and headed for the snack aisle searching for junk food along the way.

She allowed him exactly three junk food items: Cheetos, Toaster Waffles and M&M's but informed him the rest of the week he would be eating like her, just as he feared. He vowed internally to find the nearest twenty four hour restaurant, Adrienne being a heavy sleeper, making it easy for him to slip out, get real food and return back unnoticed and unstarved.

When they returned to her apartment, she unloaded and unpacked everything methodically and kicked him out to the living room, his task to create a living space.

He stood in the living room frowning, trying to decide if this was bad luck or good luck being here for the week. On one hand, he could be spending leave at Sam and Jack's place feeling insanely awkward and intrusive. He loved seeing them together, but at the same time he didn't want to hear Jack sharing personal information with him concerning he and Sam's relationship, to see him squirm or lecture Daniel on how he should be pursuing someone himself or that he worked too much. On the other hand, he could just stay here, at Adrienne's, resigning himself to a week of her health and fitness madness and months of rumors afterwards as to whether or not they were together.

It didn't seem he was going to win either way.

Daniel was still standing staring at the living room area, trying to figure out what was alright to move and where when she came back into the space.

"It's just furniture; you can move it," she said and walked over to the coffee table lifting it up easily and carrying it over to the wall, pointing to some side tables having him help her move them as well. Area cleared, she secured the large white box from where she had tossed it on the sofa to open the air mattress when she heard Daniel speak.

"How much was that?" he asked, feeling bad that she had paid for all of the food and the bed but she waved her hand at him.

"Don't worry about it," she stressed, "I needed one anyway. Just help me blow it up," Adrienne knelt at the box, tearing it open and pulling out the large pile of plastic. Tossing the carton aside, she went about spreading the mattress across the now open space in front of the sofa, folding and smoothing carefully and methodically.

Silently, Daniel watched her for a moment, as his assistant made his bed like it was ritual. She thinks she's so independent and doesn't need anyone else, he thought, but what she really doesn't realize is that she does; she doesn't need someone to take care of her.

She needs someone to take care of.

Right now that someone was him, in fact, it seemed to be him a lot lately.

Smiling at her consideration, Daniel walked over to the box to grab the air pump, kneeling beside her to offer his assistance. Within minutes he had a place to sleep and he had to admit that the bed was rather nice, for a bed from a box. Stage two over, and pleased at their progress, Adrienne stood, dashing down to hall.

"Indy, Satin or T-shirt?" she shouted. He laughed, because of course Adrienne would have multiple sets of satin sheets that she could offer out in a pinch.

"I'm assuming that you're talking about sheets and if so t-shirt please; I'm still trying to figure out how you keep from sliding out of bed every night," Daniel answered, holding his hands over his head in case something came flying at him in retaliation, but it didn't and Adrienne returned, multicolored sheets in hand. Kneeling down once more, she began to make the bed, sliding right back into caretaker mode without missing a beat.

She sat back on her heels, reaching to pull a clean pillowcase over a spare pillow when Daniel really got a good look at his sleeping arrangement for the week.

"Oh lord Adrienne, really?" he asked, noticing the small starships covering the fabric. Adrienne looked up at him like she really had no idea what he was talking about, so laughing, Daniel just walked over and sat on the sofa.

"I get to sleep on Han Solo and Chewbacca all week, fantastic, it'll be like middle school all over again," Daniel joked, watching Adrienne carefully craft him a Star Wars bed. She was smiling from ear to ear as she tucked in the corners.

"Look shug, ya got two choices here, Greek Satin explosion or Fan Girl, there is no third option," she replied, laughing to herself. Adrienne pulled the top sheet up, fixed the pillow in place, and ran back to her bedroom for the blanket she always let him use when he did sleep on the couch. Quickly returning, she spread that out as well and stood back, crossing her arms, satisfied, giving Daniel the irresistible urge to pick on her about acting like a mom, but he didn't want to burst her bubble, for now.

"Alright, this is my week off too. You have food. You know how to use my TV. You have a bed. I'm going to change," she declared, dropping the mom act in a sheer instant as she bent to whisk the empty mattress box from the floor.

Daniel frowned.

Granted, he hadn't expected her to babysit him all week, stay with him every waking moment, but he also didn't expect her to set him up and dash off so he tried to play off his surprise.

"Where are you heading off to?" he asked casually.

"To run," she replied and started for her bedroom, "I've gotta run 5 miles today, and you're more than welcome to join me, but did you bring shoes?" she asked from the hall. He hadn't; he really just threw a few days worth of clothes in a bag hoping that he would get a call from the building super saying the coast was clear so he shook his head in the negative.

"Look, it's three already. It will be five by the time I've run, showered and put normal clothing on. Why don't you figure out something fun to do for dinner, maybe something crazy," she suggested. Dinner he could do.

"Alright, I think I can handle that," he said as she headed down the hall, a spring in her step as she moved. This really isn't going to be so bad, he thought, she'll do her thing and I'll do mine.

Emerging a few moments later, running shorts, running tank and iPod in armband, Adrienne walked over, intent on doing her own thing, and kissed him on the cheek, making her way for the door.

"Back in a bit," she said as she dashed out and in a moment of temporary insanity Daniel almost told her to be careful or something else that made him sound like her boyfriend rather than her friend and temporary bunkmate.

Glancing over at the clock to check the time, Daniel found Adrienne's sticker covered MacBook sitting on the dining area table, remembering his task. He'd choose dinner, something fun, just not something that would make this all feel that much more, bizarre.

"Dinner, let's plan dinner," he said to himself and walked over, opening the lid to the computer. Slowly the screen illuminated and very chiseled man lying on a white bed, naked, popped up on the desktop with a title in blood red "Eric Northman - Mr. January".

"Really Ad? Really?" Daniel sighed and looked for the internet logo and clicked quickly, the image of Mr. January thankfully fading away. Wondering what other vampire surprises lay in store for him, he started to do a Google search for some sort of unique dining that they had not already tried when a little box popped up in front of him.

_Safari requests passcode_

"Pass codes?" he said out loud, "What's on this thing?" He typed carefully 082576, Alexander Skarsgard's birthday. It was her fail safe password that she thought he didn't know. She was obsessed with that man, and his vampire alter ego, much to Daniel's amusement, and it gave him plenty of fuel for anything she could harass him about. However, the box reappeared.

_Safari requests passcode_

"Well that's surprising," he said and thought for a moment. He tried her birthday, 061880. No luck. He didn't know her father's birthday, but that seemed a bit depressing to have to enter every day. He racked his brain, trying to think like Adrienne.

What in the world could it be?

And then it came to him.

He typed in 070865 and the box went away.

"Oh, aren't we clever Ad; I have a sinking feeling you did that just to mess with me," he said out loud, however surprised that his birthday worked. Was she playing a game with him, which would not be surprising in the least, or was there another reason?

"Now you sound like Jack," he scolded himself but decided that he would have to investigate further, purely for future teasing of course. Squinting as he leaned forward toward the screen, he went back to the task at hand. It only took him a few clicks but he made his decision; they were going to do something fun.

Adrienne came jogging back into the apartment, covered in sweat and smiling. She ripped off her iPod and tossed it onto the sofa, stinky arm band and all. Daniel was relieved that she missed throwing that disgusting thing onto his bed.

"Did'ya find something?" she asked but he was already smiling.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied, still sitting at the table playing on her computer seemingly pleased with himself.

"And," she led, pulling out the chair and sitting across from him, as she wiped the sweat from her face with the hem of her shirt. She must have run hard, he thought, she's absolutely soaked.

"It's a surprise," he winked. Adrienne smirked at him, but nodded her head, accepting his duplicity and anxious for the result.

"So, you really know how to vacation without a Cam itinerary? I'm impressed," she responded, standing again to head for the shower. She stopped before she reached the hall, turning slightly to glance over her shoulder.

"How many tries until you figured out the password?" she asked pointing to the computer.

"Three," he said.

'Impressive," Adrienne responded in her best Darth Vader impression, "That was just a practice round," she smiled and walked away.

"Games nerds play," he said out loud and went back to reading the article he had been reading before.

Adrienne was indeed impressed with Daniel's dinner choice. They went to lots of oddball eateries together, but the Mongolian Barbecue place took the cake, and he knew he had chosen correctly the moment her deep brown eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Wow, nice choice. I knew you had it in you," Adrienne taunted and Daniel just laughed.

"You know I can pick fun things, you just try to make me think I'm impossible. Besides, I finally have someone who will humor me to hang out with," he answered. Adrienne was touched; it really was nice to have someone that shared enough of your likes to hang around with. Back home, Adrienne had always felt like the black sheep, of the family and even sometimes at work, but here? Here, she had good friends, for the first time in her life really, and she had Daniel, and he was really the closet friend she had ever had.

"Touché Indy," she said and walked to the hostess stand.

It was fairly easy to get a table for two and they were seated quickly. Once settled, they hungrily headed toward the bar to pick their items. Daniel just stared in amazement as Adrienne quite literally filled every inch of her bowl with every single fruit and vegetable offered in the spread only to proceed to cover it in curry. A lot of curry. He casually leaned over her shoulder, peering at the yellow powder covered explosion of produce.

"Adrienne," Daniel began, his tone mocking, "why in the world are you not only forgoing any meat when every animal on the planet is sliced here and ready for your enjoyment but you're taking that poor selection of food and covering it entirely in spices?" Adrienne shot a glare at him.

"Because it's good ya tchew," she replied, handing her bowl to the large man at the cooking stone. Daniel just shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Ad," he responded, handing his bowl over as well. Smiling, Adrienne peeked over her shoulder.

"I like it that way," she teased as she made her way through the line.

Many bowls and much wine later, at least for Adrienne, neither of them could eat another bite. Daniel asked for the check and made a fast grab for it before Adrienne could see the total.

"I got this," he declared. Adrienne threw her hands up.

"I can pay for my own dinner," she retorted.

"Yes, but you paid for groceries. I thought roommates split things like that," he answered. He had her, so she let him pay and didn't even try to see how much her share was, although she was fairly certain that her strange Asian wine choice for the night was rather expensive. It was a kind gesture, she really hadn't expected him to pay for anything, after all, he was the one put out this week and she was trying to help him and make this all a bit more bearable.

It was late enough with after getting to work, having to leave work, shop, run and then this extravagant meal, so once Daniel had paid the check, they decided to head back to her place and just relax.

"I'm bored," Adrienne declared once they hit the door of her apartment. Daniel looked over at her, shutting the door and tossing his keys over to his pile in the corner. Adrienne made a face but didn't comment.

"How, didn't you say that you liked time off? You were going to read and write and frolic or something," he teased. She pushed his arm, muttering something under her breath about him making her worse of a work-a-holic than she had been before she met him, that she had been able to actually relax and just do nothing before she met him, tossing her wallet on the table and heading for the bedroom.

"Where are you going? It's only 9:30, there is no way that you of all people are going to sleep now?" he asked as she walked down the hall.

"I'm getting a movie!" she yelled back, "What are you in the mood for?" Daniel had no idea. This entire week was up in the air for him, he just hoped she wasn't in the mood for horror, not on a full stomach.

"Surprise me, but I have no desire to take shots or watch gore after that dinner!" he shouted back and heard her laugh from down the hallway. Moments later she came back out, tank top and yoga pants, Daniel unable to fathom how she changed that fast, with a DVD case in hand, skipping over to the TV.

"And the winner is...?" he asked, deciding himself he would grab shorts and head to change himself. Adrienne turned the movie cover to face him.

"Dogma," she answered. Daniel shrugged his shoulders; it was something he had never heard of which with Adrienne wasn't that much of a surprise. An evil grin on her face, lord what was this movie about, she popped it into the player and walked back over, crawling onto his air mattress while Daniel quickly changed into some shorts in the hall bathroom. She was lying on her stomach on his bed facing the TV and scooted over when he returned, eyeing him as he threw his jeans into the now growing pile beside her sofa. She wasn't amused.

"You've been in my apartment dozens of times, are there ever piles? Anywhere? Except my desk, but really? Have you not figured out that I'm doing that just to annoy you," he joked.

"I liked you better when you were afraid of me," she scowled. He tried not to laugh too hard, crawling onto the air mattress beside her.

"So, what is this exactly? More British humor?" he asked, reaching to the floor in front of them and retrieving the case. Reading the cover carefully, recognizing a few of the actors, namely Alan Rickman, so he knew it couldn't be all bad.

"You would think that watching Monty Python was the worst thing that ever happened to you or something. No, it's about religion; it's nerd humor," she responded, "which means you're the only friend I have that I can watch this with without having to pause every few minutes in order to explain."

He smiled, pleased to be that "only friend" she could watch this with, pleased to just be there with her at all. In fact, he didn't even comment as Adrienne got herself comfortable, comfortable being that she laid back down beside him, so close that they were touching, covering them both with a blanket and hit play on the remote to start the film.

It was very entertaining and Adrienne was right, none of the rest of their friends would have gotten any of the jokes; they were too laden in history and mythology to make sense to someone who was not a total history nerd, basically who were not Daniel and Adrienne. They were at a particularly funny part where one character was explaining to the lead about how Jesus really behaved thousands of years ago when Adrienne leapt up screaming, holding her arm, tightly, panic in her face.

"Ad," Daniel leapt up behind her, "What's wrong, are you alright?" She was looking at her arm obviously trying not to cry.

"Someting bit me, gah dammit dat 'urt, it bit 'ard," she said sucking back the tears. It must hurt, badly, or it bit right on the nerve to have caused that reaction. His medic training kicking in, he grabbed her by the shoulder on the good arm and led her into the bathroom in the hall, turning on the water.

"Here, give me your arm," he said, reaching gently for her wrist but Adrienne held fast, as if squeezing her wrist was helping to ease the pain.

"Ad, I need to see what it is alright? Remember, Janet taught me how to... never mind, just let me see," he pleaded, hoping she would listen. She made a face but stuck her arm over at him slowly, so he pulled it over to the sink and under the bathroom light.

The bite was large, larger than he had expected and there were two clear puncture wounds on her forearm, the area around them growing redder. Daniel reached over and grabbed some soap from the side of the sink and started the water placing her arm underneath and washing the area gently. Adrienne hissed in pain as he washed her arm, but tried to stay tough, biting her own lip forcefully, making such a ridiculous face that he couldn't' help but laugh.

"It's a spider bite Ad, I mean, as many tattoos as you have and everything I've seen you put through, you're fussing over a spider bite?" he taunted. Adrienne stuck her tongue out at him, quickly, before wincing again.

"It stings. I donna like da sensation ah stingin'," she answered, "It's a different, awful scratchy feelin'." Daniel ignored her and continued to wash the bite. Satisfied it was cleaned, he shut off the water and grabbed the hand towel from the side of the sink, drying her arm before pulling it up into the air.

"Hold it up like this and don't touch it. Do you have Neosporin or something like it?" he asked and she nodded yes.

"Top drawer in my bathroom. That's for the medicines," she stated. Daniel looked at her surprised.

"Miss Organic has a medicine drawer?" he asked, Adrienne frowning at his assumption.

"Just because I don't fill my body with chemicals doesn't mean I lack the basic components of first aid. There are cases where a chemical can help. This is one of those cases," she retorted.

"Come on," Daniel said, grabbing her good arm and leading her into the bedroom, "Let's finish this." She followed behind, bitten arm in the air as ordered, scowling at him the entire way.

Sure enough, she had a medicine drawer but what Daniel wasn't surprised about was how little medicine in it there actually was; it appeared Adrienne thought first aid kits consisted of Neosporin, Bandaids, Gauze, Vaseline, and Advil and that was all. He was glad he wasn't dealing with something more serious, making a note to pick up a few more things just in case and smuggle them over here. He put Neosporin on the wound and wrapped it lightly with gauze, working as gently as he could as she winced in pain, biting the side of her cheek. He finished, tucking the gauze under and glanced back up as her screwed up face.

"Thank you, but it's better already, let's just go back and watch the movie," she insisted, pulling away but Daniel held her arm, firmly but gently.

"Did you see what bit you?" he asked. She shook her head so he continued.

"Exactly, so in that case we need to act as if it's something worse than it is, trust me," he said, pulling her again.

"I do, I do," she relented and made her way over to the bed, sitting down in her customary sleeping spot. Daniel told her to keep her arm up for just a bit longer and went to the kitchen to get ice.

Adrienne wasn't used to all of this, attention. She hated being the center of attention and at least when she got hurt at work Carolyn made her feel bad for getting hurt and then would ignore her, but Daniel? Daniel was actually taking care of her. This was something she wasn't used to, being taken care of, by him no less. It felt odd, it felt different, it felt so wrong and so right all at the same time. She was so confused, why was this all so upsetting, but before she could begin her typical over analysis of the situation he came back in, ice wrapped in some dish towels and sat down beside her, grabbing the remote as he sat. He stacked some pillows on his lap and pulled her arm over on top of them, placing the ice over it and holding it tight.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"I figured you didn't want to go back to work and sit in the infirmary," he answered and clicked on the TV.

Not surprisingly, after today's events, Adrienne fell asleep, her arm still stretched across Daniel. Trying not to wake her, he carefully unwrapped her arm to check the bite to discover that there was no swelling, in fact, it looked like two tiny scratches now, a marked difference from its earlier appearance. As slowly as he could, he wrapped it back up and laid her arm across her body, gently pulling her down onto the bed and covering her up before shutting off the TV and heading for the living room.

Her laptop was on the small dining room table where he'd left after he'd found the Mongolian restaurant. Opening the lid, he frowned at the display. There was that naked vampire again, Eric, same name that she gave her staff weapon. Laughing at the absurdity of her pop culture obsession, he clicked on the internet icon and like earlier he got the familiar message.

_Safari requests passcode_

Daniel typed in his birthday carefully, 070865.

_Safari requests passcode_

He laughed; she'd changed it already. This was a game for her. He tried to think, what would Adrienne change it to... and tried MontyPython. No good.

"What is that stupid waitress' name on that show?" he asked himself and remembered. Sookie, he typed. Not that either. He tried every character he remembered from that ridiculous program that she loved so much and even 'zombies', 'werewolves' and 'gore'. None of them worked.

He was at a loss.

"This is a test; it's always a test," he said aloud when a light went off in his head, and he smiled and laughed.

'IamsmarterthanIndy' he typed. The internet opened.

"Not really," he answered and started to amuse himself until he was ready to go to sleep.

He awoke to a silent apartment, so silent that he would have thought he was at home except for realizing he was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor. He rose, grabbing his phone from one of the tables that were shoved against the wall and looked at the screen.

It was 9:15 in the morning.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I've slept that late," he said to himself remembering that he had trudged his way over to the air mattress a little before midnight. More than four hours for him was fantastic, trekking on past nine, a miracle. Heading to the kitchen for a glass of water, he remembered Adrienne's spider bite and changed directions, dashing down the hall to her room.

Adrienne was sleeping peacefully, under the blankets, on her side, her back to him. It looked as if she had gotten up at some point, maybe to go to the bathroom, hopefully not to mess with his dressing, and to check he crawled onto the bed beside her and grabbed her arm.

"It's just fine, not even that red anymore," Adrienne said as he pulled her arm behind her. Not totally believing her, as Adrienne loved to downplay injuries, he unwrapped the bandage to be sure, but she was right, it looked much better.

"Thanks sweetie, I appreciate it," she said again, not moving. He let go of her arm and she brought it back to her side, hunching herself down again on the pillow.

"I want to clean it again," he said, not getting up.

"I will in the shower," she said and finally sat up, gazing over at him, "Sorry I died on you last night." Daniel shook his head.

"No apology necessary," he replied and stood as Adrienne staggered out of bed and started walking toward the kitchen, looking herself like a zombie. Daniel fought the urge to laugh and say just that but he must not have fought the urge completely, as Adrienne whipped her head around, cutting her eyes at him sharply.

"Laugh it up Indy, you get to see the real Addy this week. The one who's not trying to impress her boss any longer. The one who knows I don't have to jump up into action. Real Addy hates mornings and would prefer if coffee came in a syringe," she spat, flinging her hips around sashaying for the kitchen but he could hear her laughing as she left.

"Nice dramatics Vala," he joked receiving a middle finger over her head as she walked away. He stood and followed her to the kitchen, finding her opening the freezer to make her morning fix, grabbing the coffee beans from her hand.

"I've got this, go take a shower and wash that bite," he ordered. Adrienne shook her head.

"I should text Vala. You bought me dinner, you spent the night, and now you're making me coffee. She might spontaneously combust," Adrienne laughed. Trying not to laugh himself, and failing miserably, Daniel thrust out his arm, pointing down the hall. She scowled at him playfully and stormed off to do as he asked.

Adrienne emerged forty five minutes later, fully arranged, hair, make-up, in a fashion that was acceptable for her three rules, three rules that she didn't seem to hold him accountable to anymore. Walking over to her laptop, Adrienne sat at the dining room table and fired it up, smiling at the picture of a naked Eric Northman and clicking the internet icon to check her email.

_Safari requests passcode_

Adrienne entered the passcode she had changed it to yesterday when she went to retrieve the movie from her room.

_Safari requests passcode_

Adrienne glared over at Daniel, who she was now finally noticing was actually making a real breakfast. That bastard, she thought to herself, not only has he made himself at home but he is playing right back. She started to think, racking her brain for whatever insanity he could have come up with.

What would he make the password?

Adrienne started with obvious things, things that would make her scream. She tried Vala. No luck. She tried Rononwantsyou. Still nothing. She tried a few planet codes, codes of places they had been to together, places where he had rubbed it in her face when he was right.

Then she got an idea.

'Nicetrydrperky' she typed and the internet opened. Feeling eyes on her and she glanced up to see Daniel a grin from ear to ear, handing her a cup of coffee.

"How many tries?" he asked.

"Two," she answered.

"Liar," he said. She laughed and reached for the coffee.

"Thanks," she said to him as he walked back into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked, "I made eggs and toast." Adrienne was amazed, this was all too weird.

"That's fine, thanks again," she said. He grabbed a few plates and began to serve up breakfast and brought it right over, setting the plate in front of her. Adrienne was still laughing lightly.

"What's so funny; you didn't even try them yet?" he said, pointing to the eggs with his fork. Adrienne shook her head.

"Just weird, that's all. We're sitting here eating breakfast that you made like this is just something we normally do," she explained, hoping he wouldn't read into it or be scared off; she didn't want him to think that she was thinking anything other than the sheer irony of the situation, but he didn't, she guessed, as he drank his coffee, nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll give you that. It's a little weird," he answered. Adrienne smiled again, feeling better instantly and ate her breakfast while she checked some things on her email.

A few clicks later and she was coughing violently as she choked on her eggs.

"Oh come on Ad; they're not that bad," Daniel said, defending his cooking but Adrienne waved her hand in front of her face and swallowed, standing from her chair and running back to the bedroom.

"This is life when your closest friend is a woman, indefinite confusion," Daniel sighed and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Oh come on Vala, really? When in the hell are you EVER responsible?" Adrienne was talking feverishly into her phone, walking down the hall, one hand flailing around as if Vala could see the gestures she was making from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, yes he's here. No. Dammit Vala, no, what's your deal? That's not even funny. So really, you're not coming? Fine. Yes I'll take him and we'll have a great time. Oh I will make sure he does," Adrienne spat, tapping the phone's screen with her finger before slamming it onto the dining room table. Confused, but knowing she would spill any second, Daniel pointed at her plate.

"You finished?" he asked. Adrienne shook her head no and sat back down at the computer, grabbing the fork while Daniel took his own plate to the dishwasher and came and sat himself, waiting.

And we have total confession in three, two, one...

"Do you have plans today mon ami?" she asked, sweetly, right on cue and he shook his head no, regretting that course of action immediately. If she had just called Vala inviting her first, she had something up her sleeve.

"Excellent, question two, are we feeling mouthy today?" she continued. He didn't like where this was going even more so since wherever she had decided was their destination was not somewhere Vala wanted to or could go to.

"Spit it out because I'm not promising to not be a smart mouth," he said.

"The outlets are having a sale. A big sale," she said, turning the computer showing Daniel a cheesy emailed sale ad plastered all over the screen. At least it wasn't a naked Swedish man.

"You know they jack up the prices for things like that and then lower them so foolish women will be compelled to shop," he replied turning the computer back, suddenly on the receiving end of the famous Dr. Adrienne Rowan glare. Her poor students, he thought, god forbid any of them ever texted in class or missed a homework assignment.

"Indy, I have an eidetic memory; I know the relative prices of all of the goods and brands that I prefer. I don't fall into that trap," Adrienne answered, stressing the word I in every occurrence in her speech. Daniel looked at her over his glasses, not buying it for a second, but he knew where this was going and he was going to be dragged to a giant mall.

"So I get to be your pack mule and watch you spend too much money on clothing that makes no sense?" he joked, those eyes of hers growling at him as eyes shouldn't be able to do.

"Fine, I'll go alone," she said, returning to her screen, grabbing her phone to upload coupons. Breathing out, Daniel leaned over the table, reaching for her hand lightly.

"Ad, I'm just playing. Forced leave, remember? What else do I have to do?" he said, realizing that he didn't want her to think he was only here as a last resort, even though that was how it started. He liked being with her, he liked being here and he really didn't want to stay here alone and miss out on a chance to have fun, even if it was shopping.

"I'll finish eating and clean up, you go shower and get dressed," she said, happiness in her voice, a joy that made him smile. Standing, Daniel made his way over to the bag to collect what he needed to get ready.

She was finishing her breakfast when he headed down the hall and watched him leave, making sure he was gone before clicking on the small settings wheel on the toolbar of her computer.

_Change password? _

Adrienne smiled evilly and typed.

As Daniel predicted, the sales were not what they were cracked up to be and Adrienne was disappointed, but still managed to buy five large bags of items to Daniel's sheer amazement. He tried to refrain from comment, especially since some of the shorts she bought were so short he had no idea where she would wear them and were so bright in color they hurt to look at them too long. However, when Adrienne darted into the last store on one section of the outlets and turned to show him a pair of neon yellow shorts he could refrain no longer.

"Please tell me you are only holding those up to amuse me," he said. Adrienne scowled at him.

"No, they're cute. I wanted your opinion," she replied, "Pretend you're Vala." Daniel smiled.

"Well who you trying to fuck, Cam or Dex?" he asked, doing a horrible accent. He sounded so ridiculous Adrienne almost collapsed into the floor in hysterics, putting the shorts back, laughing so hard tears were beading in the corners of her eyes. Cracking up himself, Daniel walked over, extending his hand to help her up.

"You're going to need to try them on, Cam'll like them tight to look at your butt and Dex'll want them loose to get them off," he continued, Adrienne shoving his hand away as she continued to sit on the floor of the store laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You are obsessed with Cameron and my butt," she accused as she finally stood.

"No, Cameron is obsessed with your butt, and he's quite obvious about it," Daniel laughed as Adrienne was still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ok, I won't buy them then, fine. I think we can go. I'm shopped out," she stated, heading for the door. Daniel followed in celebration, bags in hand.

"Thank god!" he shouted from behind her, jogging to catch up.

They went to a movie, something that was a poorly made rip off of the Blair Witch Project and as usual, they sat in the back making fun of it in French. After the movie, neither of them wanted to go out to dinner, so they decided to go back to her apartment after walking what seemed to be endless miles at the outlets.

When Adrienne turned the knob to her apartment door there was ringing inside, ringing that sounded like Daniel's cell phone. He reached for his pockets and realized that he had left the phone at the apartment quickly walking the bags over to the sofa and dropping them there, grabbing the phone from the arm. The ringing ceased, but the sound was quickly replaced by the small message icon appearing on the screen. Not recognizing the number, Daniel hit speaker phone to allow Adrienne to hear the message.

"_Good evening Dr. Jackson. This is Mr. Cooper. I'm calling all of the tenants to let them know that we will not be able to fumigate the building until after the construction on the third floor is complete. I apologize for the inconvenience and you are free to return to your apartment at any time. Have a nice evening." _

Daniel erased the message as Adrienne was walking over to the sofa to get her bags to start putting things away. She looked up at him, a half-smile on her face, shrugging.

"Well you lucked out. We'll probably be off world by the time all of that construction mess is complete," she said. Daniel nodded his head. Setting her shopping bags in the hallway, Adrienne went into the kitchen where he could hear her rummaging through the cabinets. He thought she was just getting a snack, but after a few moments she didn't return. Curious, he walked into the kitchen to see what she was doing.

Adrienne was at the counter, packing his snacks into a box carefully, glancing up as he came in.

"Take this stuff back to your place; it'll never get eaten here," she said and Daniel paused realizing what she was doing; she was packing for him to leave.

Did she want him to go so soon?

They had had a blast, like always and he was already trying to come up with something fun to do tomorrow, something that didn't involve a mall. Confused, he looked over at her trying to judge her face.

"Adrienne, I don't have to dash out of here," he responded gauging her reaction. Slowly, she gazed up at him and he saw just what he had hoped to see, disappointment. She didn't want him to go, she even looked upset at the prospect. Elated, he walked over to where she was packing up the individual M&M packs into a shopping bag, grabbing two of them and her arm.

"Come on," he said, pulling her back to the living room. Adrienne looked at him confused.

"Where are you dragging me?" she asked.

"Back to the air mattress. We have to finish that movie from last night," he stated, letting go and proceeding to the living room. A smile spreading across her face, she followed, catching on that he intended to stay.

"You don't have to stay if you think you're humoring me or something you know," she clarified, hoping it wasn't that, hoping that he wanted to stay.

"No, I think I ought to stay, at least for tonight. After all, you seem to have a pretty aggressive spider problem that you need help with," he joked, his assistant's cheeks flushing in response.

Not only had Daniel insisted on starting the movie from the beginning, but after checking on her bite again and after Adrienne put her new clothes away, they didn't even start the movie until eleven. Peeking at the screen on his phone, Daniel noted that it was well after one in the morning by the time the credits rolled and he was hitting stop on the remote.

"Much better than that Monty Python mess, much better," he announced, looking over at Adrienne who he hoped was happy she had finally picked something considered a comedy that he liked, but she was asleep.

Like always.

"Ad, you can fall asleep anywhere," he said out loud. He turned her slightly and tried to cover her up the best he could, planning to leave her there, not trying to move her, and walked around the apartment to shut things down before going to sleep himself. He went to close the lid to the computer, left open from this morning's hasty coupon downloading when he decided to check his email once more before bed.

_Safari requests passcode_

Daniel laughed typing the one thing on his mind. 'whodhavethought' and the machine whirred to life, the internet browser opening.

"Certainly not me," he whispered quietly as he opened his inbox, scanning through the messages quickly before joining her on the starship covered bed and letting himself fall asleep beside the best friend he had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Gift

He was supposed to return at 1700 hours. Having left about a week ago, six days three hours to be exact, she knew, she had written it down.

Daniel was due back any moment.

Adrienne walked down to the gate room, clipboard in hand, prepared to work through the evening, a small stack of files, folders and photographs awaiting them on the center table. Loudly, the sound slamming her head in reminder, _almost there, almost there, almost there,_ the clock in the blue-gray room clicked by the minutes 1657, 1658, 1659, 1700 and her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Lifting her glance to the iris, Adrienne waited for the lights to flash, the sirens to sound, the small device in her pocket to vibrate with Daniel's call sign, letting her know that he had come home.

But there was nothing.

Ok, she thought, this is Daniel we're talking about, he probably got to talking. After all, he'd been trying to get back to visit the Unas colony for months, and he was probably somewhat unhappy about leaving his unusual friends, friends that he felt his other responsibilities forced him to neglect. On the other hand, she knew he wouldn't be too late, especially since tomorrow evening representatives from the Department of Defense would be coming; a meeting that Sam expected that he attend.

1730, thirty full minutes passing and she hadn't even noticed. Taking a deep breath, Adrienne tried not to be worried, busying herself with checking over his schedule yet again. He was to be debriefed and examined immediately after his arrival, the original plan for the evening being that pile in the lab. Tomorrow morning at 0900 he was to meet with Dr. McKay concerning more translations that would hopefully get the ZPM's fully operational since leads on any new devices had dried up for the time being. Fortunately, the meeting with the DOD officials wasn't until 1500, so as long as Rodney didn't try to solve all of the problems of the universe in one sitting, he should actually get some time to relax.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

She'd worked hard this past week to keep the lab in running order and to make sure that his schedule was not overwhelming when he arrived home. He counted on her to take care of things like this, and she was proud to be that person he counted on.

1800.

Small worry growing to concern, Adrienne trudged her way up to the observation room to check with Walter because if anyone knew of a possible delay, it would be Walter.

"Good evening Dr. Rowan." She guessed that she was that predictable since he greeted her before she was even totally in the room.

"Hi Walter. Did you get any messages from Dr. Jackson? Any reason for the delay?"

He looked back at her unconcerned, "No, but with some of the planets anything can happen, weather especially. He'll be here soon."

Adrienne nodded and took a seat close to a computer, putting in her access code to log in and check email. Still trying to kill time, the young assistant checked email, the news, and even entertainment gossip despite the fact she had no idea who any of those reality TV stars were until she came to the end of activities which could somewhat amuse her on the internet.

She looked up at the clock again.

1915.

"Walter?" she asked, unable to contain her worry.

"Yes ma'am," he answered kindly. He knew that Drs. Rowan and Jackson were very close, but she hadn't been here long enough to understand that there needed to be a lot more going on before worry began. It was sweet, and he decided to do what he could to make her feel better. Turning his head from the screen, he gave Adrienne his full attention.

"Shouldn't we send someone through? It's been almost two and a half hours," Adrienne's question showed deep concern. If he had been out with another team or even their team, she would have felt confident that even if he managed to get himself into trouble, which he excelled at, he would have very capable people around him to help, even if those capable people were not her, but he had insisted on making this visit alone, despite her protests.

Now he was late and late was her thing, not his.

Walter smiled confidentially at her, trying to convey security in his answer.

"No ma'am. General O'Neill has a 12 hour policy for situations just like this. At," he checked his watch, how charmingly old school, "0500 if he has not returned, we will send SG-1 through to investigate."

Adrienne groaned aloud, not at Walter, but at the situation. She understood that Sam made the rules she did for things like weather or dialing errors since in the past many a SG team had been sent storming through the gate with guns blazing only to find something silly like a snow storm had caused the delay. Politely thanking Walter, she stood to make her way to Sam's office, hoping to reason with her.

As she reached her door, the sounds of beeps of the observation room still behind her, Adrienne lightly knocked, peeking around the partially open portal.

"Hey Addy, come on in," Sam said as she looked over her shoulder from where she was standing at the bookshelf, every last inch of it filled volume after volume about physics, astronomy, space, things that Adrienne would never dream of understanding, things that made Sam, more than anyone else she had ever met, the most qualified person to run the SGC.

"Hey Sam, you got a sec?" Adrienne asked, not wanting to dive right in and beg for her to send someone after him. Everyone thought they were together anyway and now that Adrienne realized that she wanted to be with him more than anything else she needed to be even more cautious. Not only was she reasonably sure that Daniel thought of her as his little sister, but falling in love with one's boss didn't necessarily float well in the work place.

She needed to play it cool.

"Sure," she turned around, "is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, um, Daniel's not back yet." Adrienne answered, trying not to convey too much worry in her voice.

"You're right; I didn't hear the sirens. What time is it?" Sam asked however, Adrienne didn't hear the concern in her voice like she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Why wasn't she worried?

Didn't she want Daniel back too?

Now...

"1930 now, he's over two hours late." Adrienne tried to stress the words two hours so Sam would understand that two hours, in Daniel time, is huge. Hell, he barely let her get away with being late fifteen minutes, which, in New Orleans, might as well have been early.

Sam made a face at Adrienne and sat down at her desk, pointing to the chair opposite. Sam wasn't a fool, she knew Adrienne worried about him, looked out for him, had really become his closest friend, so she felt the need to calm her nerves.

"It's really only two hours, and I know he's normally very punctual, but two hours is nothing at all, especially when dealing with the Unas. While I'm sure he expects you waiting with schedule and clipboard in hand, he's late. If I were you I'd head back to my quarters, relax and let him deal with his own lateness," she replied, smiling playfully, almost as if she was enjoying throwing a monkey wrench into his plans.

Normally, Adrienne would be right there with her, right there to torment her best friend relentlessly, but this wasn't like him, this was too much, he was never this late. Adrienne composed herself before answering.

"Are you sure?" she implored, wondering how exactly Sam expected her to relax with Daniel having just vanished.

"Yes, I'll even make your excuses. Take the night off," Sam persuaded.

Realizing she wasn't going to win here either, Adrienne stood from the chair, in silence for a second and then nodded, heading to her quarters.

Without so much as a hello to her fellow personnel, she made her way to the elevators, riding thankfully alone, and trudging her way past even more people as she arrived at her door, entering her personal code. The green light flashed, and she turned the knob to enter, tossing the clipboard and schedule onto the desk carelessly. Knowing sleep would never be an option, not this early, not this worked up, she walked over to the bathroom, drawing a hot bubble bath and grabbing a cheesy vampire novel.

She slipped out of her uniform and into the hot soapy water and a world full of hot vampires and a sleazy waitress. As her eyes scanned the page, her fantasy world of Bon Temp taking over her thoughts, she laughed silently to herself remembering the first time that Daniel had asked what she was reading and how she had explained both the show and the novels. He had laughed at her for days, in fact, he still laughed at her about it.

Jerk, she thought and that feeling in the pit of her stomach returned.

Unable to even let Eric sweep her away, Adrienne reached for her cell phone off of the toilet.

9 p.m., 2100 hours.

He was now four hours late. Trying to focus on Sam's reassuring words, telling herself he just got caught up with Chaka, she let herself sink further into the water and into the story.

Adrienne washed once the bath was cold and toweled off, throwing on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. She checked the clock, obsessively at this point, to find it was 2215. Trying to distract herself, she decided to find something to do, throwing on some socks and trudging over to grab her computer from her desk. There wasn't going be any sleep until she knew he was back, that was a given, so Adrienne tossed her computer over to the bed and got in, cueing up Netflix to find a movie to settle on, something she always got outvoted on on movie night. In an effort to completely absorb herself in the film, she put on some noise canceling headphones and waited for the bloodshed to begin.

Just as the zombie was being ripped to pieces by a screaming woman and some guy with an axe she felt a strong grip on her left shoulder. Instinctively, she screamed out and swung her left arm behind herself, feeling the back of her hand hit something hard, something person hard. Leaping from the bed, she turned to get into a defensive stance, her hands brought into fists in front of her face.

"What the hell Adrienne!?" Daniel shouted out, grabbing his stomach. It took him speaking for her to notice that it was Daniel and not some zombie-like creature after her and upon doing so, she relaxed back onto the bed.

"Christ, Indy, you scared the hell of me! Where have you been!?" Adrienne shouted out both angry and relieved.

"If you didn't watch that zombie crap maybe you wouldn't be startled so easily. There was a problem with the DHD and I had to dial Langara to get home. You gave me that idea. Jonas kept me for dinner. It's no big deal," Daniel answered, in that snotty tone he used to take with her, angering her and hurting her feelings.

"No BIG DEAL?! Do you know that I waited down there for almost THREE hours?!" Adrienne lowered her voice a bit but still tried to convey her anger, just not the hurt.

He couldn't know that just yet.

The big clueless genius could never know that she had fallen for him, hopelessly.

Daniel looked down at the floor and pushed he glasses up his nose, crossing and uncrossing his arms like he did when he was on the spot.

"Yeah, Sam told me, in no uncertain terms. That's why I came down here, I wanted to apologize and to see if we're ready for Rodney at 9 and the DOD at 5?" he said, making the apology quick and then changing the subject in true Daniel fashion.

She looked at her computer to see it was 2300 hours, glaring back at him as she shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? It's 11:00 o'clock at night, you have been MISSING for SIX hours and you come down here to get me to WORK?! Have you completely lost your mind?!" she demanded, her worry turning back to anger.

Did he not care at all about how she felt?

How worried she was?

He looked down at the floor again and crossed his arms.

"Ok, bad idea," he muttered. Unsure as to what else he could say, Daniel stood in silence, shoving his hands into his pockets, waiting for her to respond but Adrienne was too angry to give him the satisfaction.

Finally, he caved.

"Well, I did get you something from P3X-888," he said, looking up sheepishly. She paused, wondering what in the world he could have possibly brought her from that planet, but it was a nice gesture. Closing the lid to the computer, she scooted over on the bed to let him sit down and he came, placing himself at the foot of the bed, reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a small leather bag.

"Here," he said as he handed it over to her, "I saw this in one of the market places that Unas have set up around the mining settlement. Chaka said it was a good choice."

Adrienne crossed her legs yoga style on the bed and opened the small bag peering at the contents. Inside was a small, woven, hemp-like cord with a charm on the end, which she quickly shook out into the palm of her hand. She put the charm up to her bedside lamp and saw that it was a small piece of wood with a carving of a tree on it and smiled, reminded of a very prevalent symbol with which she was very familiar.

"You don't like it?" he asked, showing the first real concern he had shown all night.

"No, I love it, it's actually quite beautiful. It just reminds me of something, that's all," she answered quietly, knowing exactly what it reminded her of and being silently shocked that he didn't recognize it.

"Ok, now you have to tell me, because apparently I've completely missed something," he asked, starting to smile a bit himself as if he was in on the joke.

"Look, you have to come over here to the light. You can barely see it, but, well just come and look," Adrienne explained and motioned for him to scoot over. He started to move up, but was restricted by the heavy gear vest. Pausing for a moment he unhooked it and tossed it to the floor, moving closer beside her once the obstruction was gone. His expression furrowed into a confused frown, his thinking frown, he brought his face close to hers as they both examined the small trinket under the tiny beside lamp. It took only a moment for him to realize his error, the redness quickly growing in his face.

"Oh wow..." was all he said. In her hands she held an Unas trinket, carefully carved with the same symbol tattooed on her hip, the Hebrew symbol for soulmate.

"I'm guessing that wasn't intentional," she ventured, sitting back from the light to fold her hands in her lap.

"Um, well, uh, I guess I see why Chaka was so pleased I selected it," he fumbled as he sat back from the light as well, not moving away from her but breaking their earlier closeness. The symbol of a tree, two intertwined trees was almost universally recognized as the symbol for soulmate, and he, the supposed expert on all things symbolic had completely missed it.

"Really? I bet that was an interesting conversation," Adrienne teased.

"Yeah, I told him I needed to get my assistant a gift and I told him about you. Then, well, he was very pleased with my choice," Daniel replied, pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"I take it you mentioned I was a woman," Adrienne guessed, knowing the Unas and the importance of their mating rituals.

"I guess, I thought he knew that already, but I just told him a little about you and well, you don't have to keep it, I just was thinking about you and wanted to get you something," Daniel said, starting to move away. Adrienne paused for a moment, realizing how much of a jerk she was sounding like and reached over to put her hand on his knee.

"No, I'm sorry, I really do like it. It was really sweet of you," she assured him. Glancing down at the token, Adrienne found the primitive clasp holding it, but the small claw-like attachment was kinda chunky and stubborn and she struggled to get it undone.

"Here," he said, "let me." Reaching over to her lap, he took the necklace from her fingers, easily unhooking the impossible catch. He leaned over to her and she bent her neck forward so he could hook it behind her head, lifting her head so he could see the result.

"It looks nice on you," he said quietly. Adrienne got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom wanting to see for herself, her heart racing since not only had he given her a gift, but the image on it and his reaction to the beautiful carving as it lay against her throat. Clicking on the light, she peered into the mirror, examining the piece under the florescent light. The intricate carvings of flowing branches and tiny leaves on the charm were so beautiful and it seemed as if coal or something similar had been rubbed into the carving itself to make the black lines shine brilliantly.

Chaka was right; it was a good choice.

She turned to shut out the light and was again startled by Daniel standing right beside her, waiting at the doorframe.

"See," he joked, "it's all those zombies. I didn't mean to scare you, but I wanted to see your honest reaction. Do you really like it?" Adrienne started to laugh, guessing that she was pretty jumpy tonight, but it wasn't the zombies, it was the fear of losing him, that their final goodbye in the gateroom had been a joke about the Unas being kin to various creatures in Jabba's palace.

That it hadn't been I love you, which she wanted more than anything to say to him right now.

"Yes, actually, I really do love it. Thank you," she whispered looking up into his eyes. His gorgeous eyes, eyes that made her want to melt onto the floor, eyes that made her want to lead him to her bed and undress him slowly, a feeling she never thought she'd have again...

"Does it make up for the asinine assumption that you would work on anything at 11 p.m.?" he stretched.

"Yes," she smiled again, she couldn't say no to him, not before and especially not now.

"How about disappearing for six hours and not calling?" he shrugged. He really did seem upset that he had worried her so, so much, in fact, Adrienne's heart began to race and she wanted to tell him right there, yes, I was worried sick because I love you you moron, now sweep me into your arms and make me forget that you were gone.

"Fine," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"You were really worried?" he asked, doubt in his voice. Looking down at the floor and Adrienne pushed past him and back into the room but heard him chasing behind her. He grabbed her arm to stop her, making her freeze in place, her heart racing.

"Yes, yes I was worried. VERY worried. Going through the gate with the team is one thing, going through alone is another. And then, you were late, unusually late. Yeah, I was worried," she spat out, trying not to cry, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"The Unas are my friends, everything was fine. Honestly, I would have sent some kind of message back if I was able to dial out, but I was just concerned about getting home as fast as possible without offending any of our allies," he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets once more.

"I understand," she said with a sigh and she did; she would have done the same in his place, but that didn't stop her worry and she was sure her face conveyed otherwise.

"It's nice to know someone actually cares if I make it home," he said softly.

"Daniel, a LOT of people care if you make it back home," she replied curtly, blowing off his comment to return and sit on the bed. She pulled off her socks, fully expecting him to go and for her to be able to finally get some sleep, to be able to wake up and deal with Rodney bright and early in the morning. However, instead of leaving, he came and sat right back on the bed, beside her, so close they were touching.

"What?" she asked, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"I AM sorry. I tried to get back as quickly as I could," he apologized again, looking distressed.

"I would hope so, the DOD isn't just something you can brush off." Adrienne answered honestly, her heart racing and hoping she was correctly reading what he was implying.

"No, it's not just that," he replied, even quieter and looked down at his lap, fiddling with his hands, "it was unusual being there alone."

"I told you to take the team," she replied, not wanting to give herself away any further, but her heart, her mind, her body, ready to explode, wanting him to say what she wanted to hear so badly.

"Not the team," Daniel paused and he looked up at her, raising his eyebrows, "I missed you." Adrienne looked up to meet his eyes, her stomach queasy and her heart pounding.

She was at a loss for words.

"I did miss you," he said again.

"Good, I'd hate to be alone in that," she answered, cautiously resting her hand on his thigh.

"You mean a lot to me; more than you should," he said to her softly, bringing his hand to her face.

"I know how you feel," she whispered and touched the hand on her face closing the gap between them, closing her eyes as well until she felt lips, soft, full lips on her own, kissing her gently before opening his mouth to part hers with his tongue. He was so tender and careful, and tasted of something spicy, something he must have eaten on the Unas homeworld. He kissed her slowly, for an eternity before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, pecking her lightly before speaking.

"I love you Adrienne," he confessed, his eyes full of fear, fear that she wanted to take away.

"Daniel, I love you too, so very much," she replied, leaning forward, embracing him, their cheeks touching gently as she felt a tear escape from her eye in elation, that he did love her, that maybe he had known subconsciously when he bought her gift exactly what he was doing. Backing away, Daniel reached to wipe the moisture from her face, running his thumb across her cheekbone before bringing his lips to hers a second time, kissing her with abandon.

"I love you, it feels so good to say that, I love you," he muttered frantically, kissing her like a madman, repeating it over and over as he kissed her lips, her cheeks and her jawline. She giggled, his late day lack of a shave tickling her cheek as he moved, making her turn his head to bring their lips together once more.

"Make love to me Daniel," she requested quietly. Shifting her weight, Adrienne reached out for his shoulders as he began to comply, kissing her deeply. She leaned back onto the bed, pulling him on top of her and he took her cue, running his hands down her arms as he began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. She arched her back, wanting him, desiring him, and felt that his hands had moved further downward, to the waist band of her yoga pants, slipping inside, his hands on her base hips, pushing downward, she could, she could with him, he could make...

*FLASH*

Adrienne awoke to a bright light and a face full of computer keys. As she lifted her head, she felt a sharp stabbing in her neck forcing her to turn her head left and right to try to work out the pain when another bright flashing light shone in her face.

"HA!," Daniel laughed from behind the camera, "Miss Perfect has fallen asleep at her desk. And looks like she slept all night," he was peering right in her face, laughing hysterically, "Ad, you actually have the enter key imprinted onto you cheek," he reached out to run his finger across her check as she smacked it away scowling at him.

"I now have undeniable evidence that you are fallible as well!" he declared, satisfied, before marching back over to his desk.

Reality setting in, Adrienne sat up quickly and reached for her neck to discover that there was nothing there.

No, it couldn't have been just a dream, why was it a dream, she had just been there with him, in her bed, about to make love to him, about to...

Could she have forgotten?

How could she have forgotten that, in fact, she could still feel his lips pressed to her own.

She sighed, making one more hopeful attempt.

"How are the Unas?" she asked.

"That's an odd question coming from you, don't they 'freak you out," he said, "We're not scheduled for another visit for two months. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she replied disappointed.

"Ok..." he was sensing there was something else but decided not to push the issue, making his way back over to his desk.

"How'd you sleep? I just love the feeling of cold keyboard on my face in the morning," he joked, looking up from his computer screen with a sly smile on his face.

"Actually, I had a really wonderful dream..." she answered and stood, excusing herself from the lab to walk down to her quarters, hoping he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sick Day

_One of the things that always got me was that there was never anyone there to hold Daniel._

_Now there is, even if it is just a stomach bug. _

_Pining awkward sap. _

_Have at it :) _

She heard the phone ring and looked at her alarm clock. She hated Mondays anyway but any Monday that began with a phone call was just going to be that much worse. Glancing at the alarm, she noted that the clock read 5 a.m., way too early on a Monday morning.

"I swear someone had better be dying," Adrienne said aloud to herself, reaching for the small black rectangle sitting and glowing on her nightstand, peering groggily at the screen.

_Indy_

"I think I just figured out who's gonna die," she muttered and hit talk.

"Daniel, I still have at least an hour before I have to get up so this had better be good," she hissed into the phone.

"Ad, listen, I need your help," he whispered weakly. Instantly, Adrienne sat up in bed worried, paying closer attention to the voice on the phone, a voice that sounded terrible.

"What's wrong shug, are you ok?" she asked as she stood from her bed, slipping on some yoga pants that she had laid onto the chair the night before.

"Not really, I'm sick and I hate to ask you this but can you bring me some Gatorade or something. I can't keep anything down and I need to stay hydrated," he explained, his voice fading in and out. Rushing around the room, Adrienne grabbed some socks out of her drawer and slipped them on, stuffing her feet into her open combat boots.

"You at home or on base?" she clarified.

"At home. I actually went home Saturday night to relax. Woke up yesterday like this," he replied.

"Yesterday!?" Adrienne exclaimed, "Why didn't you call me?"

"You had that thing with Cameron and Teal'c and I didn't want to bother you guys. Besides, you left a few Vitamin waters in my fridge the last time you were over here so I drank them. But I got worse about one this morning," Daniel answered abruptly, followed by heaving and the clear sound of him vomiting, or at least trying to, on the other end.

She pulled the phone away from her ear in disgust.

"Ad!" his voice shouted in pain. Dammit Daniel, I love you, but it's too early for this shit, Adrienne thought, but brought the phone back to her ear anyway.

"Yea shug, I'm here," she answered, "I'm coming right now. Just stay put ok," she ordered and ended the call, scrolling down her contacts to dial Sam next.

Time to wake someone else up.

"Adrienne, what's going on?" her voice answered, sleepy as well.

"Sam, you're two geeks down today. Daniel's puking his guts up and I'm gonna go over there and take care of him," Adrienne explained.

"Addy, I don't need you both sick, last thing we need with everything that's been going on is to have to shut down your department for a week," Sam responded despondently, Adrienne considering her point.

If she did catch whatever Daniel had managed to catch, she would be the one puking the other half of the week and Daniel would most likely take care of her, or at least she hoped he would.

Either way, she really didn't want to be sick.

"I'm going to down some zinc and C before I head over there and hope for the best. I can't just leave him Sam; he sounds awful," Adrienne defended her decision to help her best friend, the love of her life, the one person she could never say no to.

There was a pause, and then she heard Sam laughing on the other line

"He called you for help didn't he?" Sam questioned, finally putting everything together in her head. Of course he had, so laughing, she called a spade a spade.

"Sucker."

"Fine, fine, I'll keep you posted. Bye Sam," Adrienne ended the call, not wanting to admit anything to Sam that she already knew, walking to her bathroom to down the promised Zinc and vitamin C.

She tucked the bottles into her purse and scurried to the kitchen, grabbing a cooler from the corner of the room, filling it with saltines, organic peanut butter, and some more bottles of vitamin water. Dragging the cooler slowly to the dining room, Adrienne set it down, heading back to her bedroom to get her latest vampire novel and other various things she had planned to do in case she had time. She felt like she was missing something, so she scanned the room one last time, a light bulb going on in her head. Smiling, she grabbed her yoga mat and headed out for the bug.

Daniel only lived about a ten minute drive away, but Adrienne felt like it was taking forever, so she was relieved when she finally arrived at the parking garage of his complex, pulling in beside his jeep. It appeared that many of the residents of his complex had already left for work, fortunately for her, despite the fact it was only 6 a.m.

Hoisting the bag up on her shoulder, she grabbed the cooler, heading for the stairs up to his place, forgoing the elevator. When she arrived at his door, she let herself in, using the key he had given her a few months ago.

"Indy!" she shouted into the apartment, reaching over to turn on the light. It flickered on slowly, revealing a complete and total disaster in front of her. Daniel was a spreader when it came to his desk, but his apartment was usually so neat and tidy that its current state was a clear indicator of exactly how sick he was. His messenger bag was thrown onto the couch, clothes were strewn all over the floor and the coffee table was littered with empty bottles and wrappers for individual packs of crackers of an uncertain origin.

Even more concerned, she set her bag on the one clean piece of furniture, his side chair, and took the cooler into the kitchen.

"Daniel!" she shouted again, "I'm here, where are you?" she yelled from the kitchen, leaving the cooler on the floor as she made her way to the bedroom. Opening the door, she saw that his bed was a disaster as well, but he wasn't there either.

"Ad," she heard his voice faintly calling her name from behind her and whipped around to find him sitting on the bathroom floor holding onto the toilet. He was only wearing boxer shorts and looked so pale, like he was severely dehydrated and he had nothing with him other than his phone, tossed haphazardly by his knee.

"Daniel, oh my gawd, shug, ya look awful," Adrienne said as she rushed into the small bathroom, trying to sit him up. His skin was on fire, sending her into a spiral of worry as she took him into her arms, touching her cheek to his forehead.

"You're burning up!" she exclaimed, reaching for his phone, scrolling down the numbers in search of command, or better yet, Dr. Lam, who needed to get here and get here fast, but Daniel was already shaking his head.

"It's just a stomach virus, it's been going around the base. Please don't call the docs and make a big deal out of this. I just need more fluids and then you can leave," he argued.

"Leave my ass, dis is insane. Why dinna ya tell me dat ya were dis bad?!" she demanded, holding him closer and kissing his head. He didn't resist, just leaned back onto her while she felt his head again, examining him carefully.

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself," Daniel tried to argue, poorly, since he was lying back onto her like a child.

"Apparently not, look at ya. Look at dis apartment. Daniel I'm nah going anywhere."

Determining that he was truly very ill, Adrienne stood once again, heading for his bedroom and removing her top shirt, leaving on her tank top that was layered underneath. She walked over to his dresser to find a pair of drawstring shorts and removed her yoga pants, switching them for the shorts and pulling the string tight. A woman on a mission, she went back into the bathroom, slipping back the shower curtain and plugging the drain, turning the water on, room temperature and letting the tub begin to fill, looking back at Daniel.

"In the tub," she ordered.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Can you keep anything down?" she inquired.

"Not really," he answered honestly.

"Well, we need to break the fever first, so we're gonna do it old school because if you can't keep anything down then you can't take medicine. While that is happening, I'm going to clean and disinfect your bathroom and bedroom," she replied, calmer, forcing herself go slip into old habits.

"Alright," he relented, knowing she was right, and started to stand, only to falter, sitting back down on the toilet.

"Wait, wait, we can let it get some more water. When you get in there, I just want you to try to sleep or relax. Do you have a bucket?" she asked.

"No, why?" he said from his hands, where he was now resting his head, appearing to be in pain.

"Just in case you need to throw up again, I don't want you to fall. I'll just grab a trashcan," Adrienne replied, rushing back into the living area. Daniel didn't move as requested, and she was back in seconds, his small plastic desk trashcan in hand, setting it beside the bathtub leaning over the edge to shut off the water. Glancing back over at him, she reached out her hand to offer her assistance.

"Come on, let's get you in here," she said as she helped him stand and take a few steps towards the water. Once they were at the edge, she peered up at him, feeling guilty already for the question that was going to cross her lips.

"Before I ask, remember this is me that's asking ok?" she prefaced her question, hoping he wouldn't misunderstand, "On or off?" she asked as she tugged at the side of his boxers.

"Ugh, really? I wasn't thinking about that," he answered, not sure what to do.

_It was just Adrienne, but, well, they, she... _

_Wow, I'm stammering in my head now, great..._

Understanding, Adrienne reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I just didn't think wet underwear would be very comfortable. I won't look shug, I promise. We just need to get your fever down," Adrienne said as she squeezed his shoulder. Daniel nodded and reached down to his waist, slipping his boxers to the floor and trying to turn himself away from her and Adrienne kept her eyes on his so as to not make him feel uncomfortable and helped him in, unable to completely hide her view.

Dear God, she thought, amazed at his physique, turning around quickly and shutting the curtain behind her. Trying to focus on the task at hand and not on his spectacular body, she grabbed the trashcan, talking from the other side.

"The trashcan is right here, beside the back of the tub if you need it. If you can't reach it just yell because I'm gonna start in the bedroom and then work my way here," she informed him.

"Adrienne, you don't need to clean," he argued.

"Whatever, just lay back and try to nap or Kelnareen or something. I'll check on your fever after I get the bedroom done," she replied and left the bathroom, pinching the bridge of her nose to dispel the image.

_Not fair. Not only do I have to fall in love with the man, but he has the body of Adonis. _

Starting to regret coming over just a bit, Adrienne began with the bedroom, ripping the sheets and blankets from the bed, taking them into the laundry closet, starting a load. Clothes washing, she returned to the bedroom, dusting, vacuuming and spraying down the entire place with disinfectant. She put clean sheets on the bed and got the spare blanket she used when she crashed here for the night, making him a new place to rest. It took about twenty minutes to get the room to her liking, just enough time, hopefully, for the fever to break, so she returned to check on Daniel.

"Sit back Indy, so I can reach in and feel your head," she said to the curtain, just in case he had adjusted and was leaning forward. There was a shuffle, the sound of water moving, and she heard him respond weakly from the other side.

"Just open the curtain, I'm over it by now," he answered.

_Glad you are, because I'm not. _

Willing herself not to peek, not even once, Adrienne opened the curtain looking straight in his eyes, reaching for his head, and placing the back of her hand on it. He felt a bit cooler so she got on her knees and brought her cheek to his and she was right, it was bit cooler, but still hot.

Kissing his cheek, she backed up, forcing eye contact.

_Don't look down._

"Still too warm, but better, where's your home thermometer?" she asked, sitting back on her heels.

"I don't have one," Daniel answered.

"Why not?" Adrienne made a face at him.

"Because I don't get sick," he replied, "I just get killed."

Rolling her eyes and not finding him funny in the least, she shut the curtain on him. He made fun of her for her homeopathic remedies, but he was no better.

_No damn thermometer; you have got to be kidding me. _

"Have you thrown up again?" she asked, but got her answer glancing in the trashcan still sitting where she had left it beside the tub.

"No, but I've been holding very very very still," he responded, Adrienne rolling her eyes yet again.

Of course she had to fall in love with the most stubborn man in the galaxy.

Standing once again, she decided to give him just a bit longer to soak.

"Alright, let me clean in here and then we can get you out and see what you can keep down," Adrienne declared and went to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies, rushing back into the bathroom, beginning to clean with a fury.

"Thanks Ad," she heard him say from the other side of the curtain as she furiously scrubbed the toilet.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you feel that you can count on me," she said as she worked and she truly was glad, glad that she was the person he called, that he always called.

"I do, that's why I called you first," Daniel answered, making her smile. She tossed the last paper towel into the trash bag she had brought in with her and opened the curtain again slightly, feeling his head. He was cooler, much cooler, although she wished that she had a thermometer to judge correctly, but this was enough.

"Much better," she said, "Now let's get you out and dressed and propped up in bed with some fluids," She grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the sink and reached to help him stand, diverting her eyes the best she could while helping him over the edge of the tub.

Daniel slowly wrapped the towel around his waist, no longer seeming to care if she saw him naked or not, which she certainly did not mind and let her walk him over to the clean bed, pulling the blanket back and placing his hand on the headboard to help him keep steady.

Still worried, Adrienne ran her hand down his bare arm gently gazing up into his eyes.

"Hold on a sec and don't puke," she ordered, running over to the dresser and grabbing a black t-shirt and some boxers, rushing back over to him. He was standing where she left him, weak, clinging onto the headboard for dear life, holding the towel around his waist. He was a total disaster, and he looked as if he could fall over any moment.

How much had he thrown up?

Feeling guilty about her earlier thoughts, she zoned into caretaker mode, pulling the shirt collar over his head and kneeling at his feet, picking them up one by one, stepping them into each leg of his boxers and pulling them to his knees, looking up at him to see if she should continue. Adrienne was used to taking care of people, but Daniel just seemed so embarrassed that she didn't want to make him feel any worse. I

Instead, he apologized.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this, I'm just so weak," Daniel told her as he tried and failed to remain standing while he pulled up his underwear. Shaking her head, she reaching, placing his fingers back on the headboard and taking the elastic waistband into her hand.

"I know shug, vomiting does that to you, you just have to trust the person that's caring for you and go with it, not be embarrassed. I'm going up under the towel, on the sides, so just tell me if, well, if I need to be more careful," Adrienne answered, not wanting to add snapped private parts to his list of ailments.

"Well, for a lab rat, you're sure good at dealing with sick people," Daniel tried to joke as his assistant, the woman that he loved, was quite literally pulling up his pants and stopped, remembering, feeling horrible at his poor choice of words.

"It's ok Indy. This is nothing. Dad was far worse on chemo than you with a fever and a stomach bug," Adrienne answered, quickly finishing her task.

"I'm sorry Ad, I completely forgot," Daniel tried to apologize but Adrienne leaned up and kissed his cheek again, giving him a half hug.

"Stop shug, get in bed. I'm gonna pump you with some fluids," she ordered and she left the room quickly. Adjusting his boxers, she'd shoved them up his butt slightly trying to avoid his manhood, he did as she asked, slowly crawling into bed.

He felt like such an ass; of course she would be good at taking care of sick people, she had spent a good portion of her life doing just that. Here he was worrying about her seeing him naked while she was probably having flashbacks of dealing with her father post-chemo. He cursed himself as he crawled the rest of the way onto the bed, noticing that she had changed the sheets and propped up the pillows a bit in case he needed to be sick. Just when he thought that she had foreseen every scenario possible, she came back into the bedroom, vitamin water in hand and passed him by to go to the bathroom, returning with the trashcan, a towel and a bottle of ibuprofen. Setting the trashcan beside him on the floor she laid the towel across his legs walking over to the other side of the bed and getting in with him.

"Ok, we're gonna to start slow and see what you can and can't keep down. Take three Advils and start sipping this," she ordered shaking the pills into her hand. He took them, popped them into his mouth and started to drink slowly.

"Not all of it," she amended, "About a third. If that stays down, we try the remaining 2/3 of it next round." She looked at the clock.

"How long do we wait?" he asked, catching her glance.

"Thirty minutes," she answered and clicked on the TV in the hopes of finding something distracting as Daniel leaned back against the propped pillows.

Ten minutes later Daniel was leaning in another direction, over into the trashcan and Adrienne didn't say as word as she rubbed his back while he puked. Once he had finished, she took care of everything and returned to him, feeling his head once more and making a face at the result.

"Not good huh?" he asked, looking worse than before.

"No, not really, how long have you been throwing up again?" she asked.

"About," he looked at the clock, "a day, well less than."

"That's too long without fluids, we're gonna try something else and if that doesn't work then I'm going to call Dr. Lam," Adrienne stated.

"Ok, what?" Daniel looked desperate and he didn't want Adrienne to call the doctor; the stomach flu just seemed like such a stupid thing to bother Carolyn with.

"Let's try same amount of fluid with a few crackers to absorb. Then, no propping up, I want you to try to sleep," she instructed. He nodded and she handed him the vitamin water again and two saltine crackers. Downing both, Daniel started to remove pillows so he could lay down, but, instead, Adrienne reached over for him and pulled him into her lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked, nerves racing through his stomach as he lay there, so close to her.

"Leave my set-up alone. I need to be able check on your fever without moving you around too much, ok?" she lied deftly. The truth was that he just looked so sick and so sad; she wanted to hold him and make him feel better.

"Alright," he didn't argue, feeling safe and comfortable with her. Deep inside he wished he didn't feel so awful because he was starting to work up the courage to tell her everything, but keeping silent, he lay across her and adjusted himself slowly, feeling her start to run her fingers through his hair. It was soothing and he wanted to tell her, but it was so much so that he drifted off to sleep...

Daniel woke up to the feeling of heaving again.

"Up, up, up," Adrienne was pushing him upward and crawling over the bed to his aide and the trashcan. She shoved it in front of him, just in time and he weakly grabbed it, throwing up yet again. She held onto him until he finished and then, without complaint, she cleaned everything up like earlier. Trotting the trashcan back over, she brought her face to his, pressing their cheeks together and paused, feeling for fever. A puzzled look on her face, she turned her head, bringing her lips to lightly brush his face, running them across his cheek making his heart pound in his chest at her gentle touch.

"MUCH better!" she exclaimed, breaking the moment, and crawled over him, getting back into the bed.

Daniel looked over at her confused.

"How? I got sick, again," Daniel seemed discouraged.

"You've been asleep for three hours. That means that something had to be digested and your fever's gone!" she sat back, proud of herself, grabbing the Vitamin water for a third time, some Advil and some crackers, "Let's try this again," she passed them over.

He did as she requested, trusting her completely, and handed the empty bottle back. Satisfaction across her face, she set everything beside her and pulled him back over to her again and he didn't hesitate this time, just laid in her arms. He hadn't done this since the visions from Kasuf and then he really hadn't been thinking of anything else other than desperation for sleep but now he was lying here thinking how wonderful this was, sick or not, just laying here, being here with her.

Being this close to her.

She returned her hand to his hair and he curled himself into her arms, letting her hold him.

_I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell her. _

But he didn't say a word, he just lay there quietly, letting himself float in and out of sleep that his body so desperately needed. Adjusting, Adrienne draped her arms around him and this time was running her hand up and down his bicep so lightly, so caring that instead of talking, he fell deeper asleep.

Adrienne looked down at Daniel as he slept for a second time in her embrace.

Good, she thought, he looks awful, and he needs to sleep more. His color was getting better, he was much cooler and she couldn't believe that he didn't own a thermometer.

Add that to the list of things she needed to fix about him.

He stirred a bit and she took the opportunity to slip away, pulling herself from under him and resting his head on the pillow. She needed to slip away because sick or not laying there with him she was having the overwhelming desire to kiss him and that wasn't good. She needed a break from her own thoughts and a break from lying so close to him, so she stood, hurrying to the living room.

The disaster she saw when she arrived greeted her merrily, as if it as taunting her. Shaking her head, Adrienne started to clean, absorbing herself in the cleaning and the ritual of organization. She wanted to put on her headphones and let some music take her away, but she needed to listen out for him as well, so she tried to push away thoughts of crawling back into the bed with him, nuzzling in beside him, running her hand across his stomach and down...

"Stop Adrienne, get a fuckin grip," she swore, picking up the items from the living room, getting it straight first, then making her way to the kitchen, which, since he couldn't eat much, wasn't in that bad of shape.

I truly am his personal assistant, she thought, I'm cleaning his apartment.

When she finished, she went back to the bedroom to check on him to find that he was still asleep, laying sideways on the bed, as if he stretched out in his sleep looking for her.

She was touched, he did seem to be cuddling someone who wasn't there, so pretending that it was her, she smiled and tiptoed over to him and felt his head. It was still cool and he moved a bit, reaching out for something, someone once more. Smiling, Adrienne moved the pillows around, gently sliding one under his outstretched arm, resisting the urge to just slip into that space herself, and pulled the blanket to his shoulders. She kissed his head lightly, probably slower than she should have and returned to the living room.

Apartment cleaned and not knowing what else to do, Adrienne looked at the clock over his bookshelf, deciding that she was going practice yoga while he slept, to take her mind off of him. She pulled out her mat and turned on the TV, hoping that he still had Netflix, since he had cancelled everything it seemed using her ability to hack as his own personal entertainment. Cueing up a workout she knew was on there, Adrienne muted the TV and got down to business.

She was holding upward dog when she heard a shuffle behind her and peeked over her shoulder. There was Daniel, blanket wrapped around him, making his way slowly to the living room and she stood immediately to see what was wrong.

"No, no, finish, I just got tired of sleeping," he said and sat down in the chair. Adrienne made a face at him and stood completely, putting her hands on her hips.

"Go back to bed," she ordered.

"I haven't thrown up in," Daniel looked at the clock, "two hours and I don't have the urge to. I just wanted a change of scenery. Finish what you're doing and I can try to eat again. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, I haven't," Adrienne answered, but to be honest it was hard to have an appetite when he was like this. Knowing that he wasn't going to leave, she turned back to the screen, cueing the video to where she left off.

"Wow," she heard him say as she got into her first pose, a tricky bind.

"What?" she asked, glancing over to where he was sitting, watching.

"How do you bend like that?" he was staring at her in disbelief.

"Practice," she replied and broke the pose.

"How often do you do this?" he continued. He knew she did yoga, he had seen her various props all over her apartment tons of times but he had never actually seen her practice. She kept it a secret for some reason, so he felt kind of honored that she was doing it now with him sitting right here.

"Four times a week," she answered and stood, bending her legs deep.

"That's impressive. Why have I never seen you do it before? You don't do it on base," Daniel figured he might as well ask her, he was curious.

"Honestly, I hate the assumption that men make about women that do yoga. Yoga keeps me strong and centered. I don't practice yoga to enhance my sexual abilities. That's always the first thing I get asked when people find out how long I have been practicing," Adrienne answered.

"I'd never make that assumption," Daniel replied quickly, feeling the need to defend himself.

"I know you wouldn't, which is why I'm bent over like a pretzel in your living room," she said as she lowered herself slowly to the ground. That had to hurt, Daniel thought and she must have been reading his mind because she looked back at him and smiled.

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked.

"Sure," he grinned.

Adrienne completely disregarded what the women on the screen were doing and bent backwards, crossing her arms and legs and literally bent herself into some strange contortion pulling her body upright. It looked excruciatingly painful and he had no idea how she even moved like that.

"That doesn't hurt?" he asked.

"Nope," she held the pose for a bit longer and let go, turning once more to face him.

"Ok, I'm done showing off, let's get you something to eat," she said, changing the subject and heading for the kitchen. Daniel went to stand and follow but Adrienne just pointed back to where he had been sitting.

"You can move to the sofa but that's it. When I said let's I was talking about myself," she stated. Starting to grow tired of being treated like a baby, but understanding nonetheless, Daniel, made a face at her, but moved to the sofa.

Adrienne went into the kitchen, deciding that lightly buttered toast was his best option. She started some food for him and looked through his fridge for something for herself, finding that it was filled with take-out boxes of chinese and pizza. She laughed and shook her head; looked like she was getting toast too. As she added more slices to the toaster oven, she heard him changing the channel on the TV, the smooth soothing yoga music replaced with the blast of uselessly loud commercials.

"Nothing work related!" she shouted. He laughed, but she knew that unless prompted otherwise, he would pop it right on the History Channel. The toast finished, so she brought their pitiful lunch back into the living room and sat beside him on the sofa, handing him his paper towel of toast and facing the TV to see a tall viking vampire on the screen.

"Oh Eric!" Adrienne was thrilled and Daniel looked over, grinning in pleasure.

"I figured I'd make up for being such an awful sight all day," he joked.

"You're never an awful sight," Adrienne answered without thinking.

Shit, she thought, make it more obvious Ad, but Daniel just continued to smile.

"You're a good liar," was all he said. Thank god, Adrienne added internally. Trying not to think about how NOT awful of a sight he was, she gazed ahead at her vampires.

Maybe I just should, Daniel debated, that couldn't have been a joke. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her as she was watching Alexander Skarsgard on TV.

Who was young.

And looked like a greek god.

And wasn't a complete and total geek.

And was famous.

That was who she deserved, not an old washed up scientist, regardless of how cool a job he had, so Daniel just ate his toast in silence.

When it was over, Adrienne was pleased that he had kept everything down. Taking the napkin from his hands, she leaned over again, pressing his cheek to her own to check for a fever, finding that he was still relatively cool. She kissed him softly again, cursing herself for her weakness and stood quickly to get more medicine from the bedroom. He took it with no question, thinking to himself that he should have called her yesterday; it would have saved him at night of severe pain and sitting on the bathroom floor. Feeling a tug on his hands, Daniel peeked up over his glasses, wondering what was next on her agenda.

"Back to bed," she told him.

He smiled and whined like a child, "I don't wanna..."

"Nice try, but we don't want to push our luck," she replied and he let her pull him to his feet, following her back to bed. Pulling back the covers this time, she helped in him, covering him to his shoulders before walking to the door.

"Adrienne?" he said.

"Yeah shug, whatcha need?" she answered as she looked back from the doorframe.

"Where are you going?" he asked, making her cheeks flush. Internally she was saying, I'm leaving Daniel because I want to wrap my arms around you and not because you're sick. I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you... Externally she said, "I was gonna go read on the couch."

"Oh, I just thought you were going to stay in here, in case I didn't keep lunch down," Daniel replied sheepishly. Good job genius, he thought, you either sound like a lazy pig or a six year old; that's real attractive.

"I can if you want," she responded. I'd be more than happy to stay, she said inside. "Can I get my book?"

"Oh, sure, I didn't mean..." he tried to cover his tracks but just stopped mid-sentence. Beaming, and blushing just a tad, Adrienne hurried to her messenger bag to get her book, grabbing it and dashing back to the bedroom. Daniel had rolled over to his side like he was going to go to sleep and Adrienne's heart stopped for a second when she entered.

Would this be what it was like? she thought. No hauntings, no injuries, no nightmares, no repeating days. Just him, just this. It made her hurt inside. She had never wanted anything so bad, and not just the physical, she just wanted to hear him say it, and hear it when she was awake. She wanted to hear him tell her that he loved her and be able to tell him that she loved him too. Forcing back emotions, Adrienne sucked in a few tears, and got in the bed beside him, opening her book to focus on a certain Sheriff of Area Five.

When Daniel woke up it was six o' clock in the evening and, miraculously, he was starving. He sat up and found he could move a little better, the aching and nausea gone.

"Ad, I think we licked it!' he exclaimed excitedly but she didn't answer. He rolled over to see if she had left, but she was asleep, just like she had done back on their road trip, finger tucked in a stupid vampire novel.

The road trip that had Teal'c actually been on were he on world instead of with Rya'c.

Fate was so funny that way.

He lay there looking at her for a moment, remembering when Sam had first suggested he get an assistant, when he had met Adrienne, how crazy she had driven him. She still drove him crazy, but not in the same way; she had become his best friend and now he was madly in love with her. He wanted to tell her, so bad, and not when she was asleep, but really tell her. She must love him because after everything, everything he had put her through, she had shown up here twelve hours earlier just to take care of him while he puked his guts out, no questions asked. He decided he was going to it, and leaned over her, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Adrienne?" he whispered.

"Yeah," he heard her reply.

"I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life," he confessed, his heart pounding in his chest.

Please let this not be a mistake.

"I love you too. But I also love Bill and I don't think I can be with either of you," Adrienne said and rolled onto her back.

Her eyes were closed.

"Bill?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Eric, don't, I can't do this right now..." her head flopped to the side.

Daniel sighed.

"Damn vampires," he said out loud and got out of the bed, heading for the shower, deciding that this was fate's way of telling him to give it up; it just wasn't meant to be.

He heard her enter the bathroom as he was finishing his shower.

"I take it you're feeling better?" she asked as she sat down on the toilet.

"Much better and I'm really hungry, so I think that's a good sign," he replied.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna sit right here to make sure you don't fall to pieces, ok?" she declared.

"That's fine, but I'm better. I promise," he answered as he rinsed out his hair. Adrienne turned to the cabinet and dug around looking for something that did not smell like man she could use to shower herself and figured that she could steal shorts and a t-shirt while she washed her own clothes. Finding what she needed, she set everything on the sink, waiting patiently for not only her turn but to make sure that he didn't go crashing down into the tub.

Thankfully, the water shut off so Adrienne grabbed the towel to shove it into the curtain without looking, to allow him to preserve his dignity and to prevent her from any more glances which would just drive her crazy all over again. Daniel dried off and pulled back the curtain, having wrapped himself in the towel. Honestly, he figured that was pointless at this junction; she had probably seen everything he owned this morning and he honestly didn't care. He just hoped that if she did see, that she wasn't disappointed, even though it didn't matter. It was just a fantasy anyway, a nice dream where in the end he got the girl and lived happily ever.

It was never going to happen.

His life was never meant to be happily ever after.

Pushing the thought aside, he stepped out, noticing what she had laid out on the counter.

"You need me to wash your stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will toss it on the floor after I get in if you are feeling up to it. And strip the sheets again, I need to disinfect them," she instructed, "again, only if you are up to it."

"I'm good now," he answered and he was. He felt 100% better, "I'm going to order some dinner, and don't worry, I won't order anything awful." She smiled and started the water, reaching her hand in to see how fast it would heat up again. Taking her silent signal, Daniel turned to leave, when he stopped, peeking over his shoulder.

"Thanks Adrienne. As always I can count on you to come through for me," he said, looking down at his feet and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Because I love you Daniel," she choked back tears and began to undress.


	6. Chapter 6 - I Owe You One

_This story takes place about a week after sick day. It is a side, sappy, pining story with a hint of naughtiness that will come back a bit later :) _

He awoke to the sound of someone coding into his room and rolled to his side noting that it was 1:15 a.m.. There was only one person on this base with his room codes and only one person that would use them. He sat up worried as to why she was not only still on base just hours before her big day but was coming to his room in the middle of the night.

"Hey," Adrienne whispered in the darkness, "are you awake?" Daniel laughed. At this point in their friendship she should know his tenuous relationship with sleep, but he humored her.

"I am now," he teased, "is everything alright? Why didn't you go home?" He had let her off work today early since she had been a nervous wreck over her race, her first half marathon. Daniel knew Adrienne was a fitness guru, but running thirteen miles was unfathomable to him. He had no idea how she and Cameron were going to run this thing, but they had been training for months and eating like fiends all week. She seemed fine at lunch, pumped even, but evidently that wasn't the case as he saw her figure walk through the darkness toward him. Her silhouette bent over, and he felt her start to crawl across him, getting into his tiny military issue bed, wriggling underneath the covers right beside him.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked as Daniel rolled to his side to face her.

"Am I supposed to say no now that you're in here with me already?" he replied, feeling her shove his arm and roll over, her back leaning lightly against him. Getting the vibe that she didn't want to talk, Daniel rolled over himself, turning his back to her to go back to sleep.

_Or you could roll over, hold her..._

"I'm terrified," she finally admitted and he sat up again, not because of her words but because of the fear in them, fear that he was not used to hearing from her, especially when it came to things like this.

"Why? You've done this before, at least around here, and if you hit a hiccup, just power walk a bit and then keep going," he said, looking over at her in the dark but she just sighed.

"What else could possibly be wrong?" he added, now genuinely curious. Was there something she wasn't telling him, an injury, an illness? It wasn't like her to be on the verge of giving up, on something that seemed to mean so much to her no less.

"I just don't want to let everyone down," Adrienne finally answered quietly and Daniel laughed at her ridiculousness.

"It's not funny ya damn tchew," she defended, curling herself more into a ball. Not wanting her to feel this way, especially when she had no reason to, Daniel rolled over once more and did something that surprised even himself.

He wrapped his arm around her.

_See Daniel, not so bad, she's not pulling away. _

"I'm laughing at the fact that you're going to do something this big, this insane and you're worried about disappointing us. If anything, you're showing all of us up and giving Dr. Lam ideas about SG team fitness levels. Trust me, you'll do this, you'll finish and we'll all be waiting at the finish line to laugh at Cam once he straggles in after you," he whispered to his assistant, his best friend, the one person he loved more than anyone else in his life, squeezing her tightly and then let go, rolling back over to his original position.

"Don't," Adrienne requested quietly, embarrassment in her voice. Daniel stopped, trying not to react negativity and upset her further.

She wanted him to hold her.

There was nothing wrong really, nothing that would make this something he couldn't explain away later, she was just fine and wanted to sleep in his arms.

Should he?

Was that even right anymore?

In an effort to make her feel better, to calm her fears, he pushed his own aside and returned his arm to her waist, making himself comfortable as he rolled back over onto his side. There was a light touch at his arm, as Adrienne moved closer to him, scooting backwards until their bodies were pressed against one another. She smelled so good, like cherries, that lotion of hers and he wanted so badly to kiss her head, and nuzzle into her neck.

"Daniel?" she asked in the dark.

"Yea," he answered, trying to feign annoyance so she didn't notice the tension in his voice, the rapid beating of his heart, or the other part of his body that he was trying to control.

"Can I use your phone to take a picture of this for Vala?" she inquired.

"Go to sleep Ad," he replied, her joke easing him back to sleep.

Daniel had underestimated Adrienne's nerves.

When he awoke to his alarm only a few hours later he heard his shower running and looked beside him to see Adrienne had gotten out of bed and was apparently in his shower, thankfully, because in his current state he was really glad she'd gotten up. Sitting up in the bed and cursing his body in the process, he noticed her neon orange gym bag was on his floor, clothes and other items pouring out of it, so she had either brought it last night or gone to get it this morning before deciding to use his shower. Either way, the fact she was up before eight without being forced and taking a shower before running thirteen miles was insanity. He trudged himself out of bed, calmer now, fortunately, and headed for the bathroom.

"Ad!" he shouted as he opened the door to a steam room, the fog so thick he couldn't see anything and could barely breath.

"What time is it?" she replied. Still groggy, Daniel tried to remember what the clock had said. Six something he thought.

"Around six," he answered, hoping that was really what he saw. He heard her shut off the water and then pull back the curtain. There was rustling and he was slowly able to see as the steam dissipated from the open door behind him. When it cleared Adrienne was out of the shower, wrapped in a towel staring at herself in the mirror. She looked over at him, her concern clear across her face.

"Sorry, I didn't want to go back to my quarters. Something about having you here in case I went into a total meltdown made me feel better," she said and looked back at the mirror. Daniel smiled; they really had come to count on one another and he was pleased to be someone she could count on.

"What time to we need to go?" he asked. Originally he figured that she and Cam would ride together and that he would go with the rest of the team who had all decided to come out to watch and support.

Even Jack had said he wanted to see if Dr. Perky would live through the race.

Daniel thought that kind of support would be a comfort to Adrienne but instead it seemed to terrify her further. He decided that her best option would be to stick with him since he was apparently her comfort zone and just text Cameron the change of plans. The colonel knew Addy's nerves, especially when it came to her athletic performance, and would understand.

"Check in is automatic with my bib number and I've been seeded with flight G," she began, using terms Daniel didn't know, "and they blow the horn for my wave at 9:05, so as long as I'm there by 8:30 so I can pee and stretch we should be fine." Daniel stepped back to look at his clock one more time. 7:02; it had been later than he thought. Knowing he had to allow 45 mins for DC traffic to get her to the starting line he decided to call her running partner now and let him know the change of plans.

"Alright, let me call Cam and," he reached behind him grabbing her gym bag, handing it over to her, "you get dressed. I'll shower after you're out," he declared and starting dialing.

"Hey," Cam answered the phone, "what's going on; I'm trying to get ready." Daniel pulled the door to the bathroom closed to give Adrienne privacy and to shield her from his conversation before answering.

"Listen, Adrienne is here, so can you call the others because I'm just going to take her myself," Daniel whispered in the phone.

"Huh, why is she over there? Is she alright?" Cameron asked, worry in his voice but Daniel just dropped his voice lower.

"You know when she gets all super calm, really calm, right before she goes off the deep end? That's where we're at right now," Daniel warned and heard Cameron breathe out on the other line. Cam knew that calm, and it usually meant Adrienne was going to try something stupid.

"Ok, if you want to deal with her, have at it. I hope you know that this could quite literally be the calm before the storm. Call me if she tries to bail," Cameron responded and hung up. Daniel looked at the phone, frowning at it as if that would help. He knew Adrienne well, but he was slightly worried at Cameron's warning. She hadn't blown up like that in a long time, not since they had grown closer, she'd just talk to him about things, tell him what was on her mind, but then again, he had never been around for something like this before.

As he worried, he noticed the bathroom door was still closed so he approached it knocking, not liking the lack of noise from the other side.

"Go away!" she answered from the other side. And here it is, the storm, Daniel thought to himself. He turned the knob but the door was locked, keeping him trapped on the wrong side of the problem.

"Ok, that's fine. No one says that you have to run. Let's go to Potomac Mills instead," he offered.

_I know how to handle her Cam, reverse psychology. _

True, she was smart enough to know when he was doing that to her, but she always picked up on his efforts and appreciated them. There was a pause, a click and the knob turned, Adrienne peeking out her head, her face pale.

"Really?" she asked, peering around the corner.

"Really," he answered, "I even promise to not make one comment about the number of holes in your clothes." She smiled.

"You know I'm coming. I paid $70 to run this race and trained for months, it's going to happen. However I appreciate the willingness to help me flee," she responded and came out of the bathroom.

_Works every time..._

"Anytime, now do I have time to shower or do we need to get out of here?" he asked carefully, gauging the storm by her body language, however, much to his relief, she swept her hand behind her.

"Be my guest shug," she said and Adrienne, bag on her shoulder dragged herself back into his room.

Slipping in the overly warm bathroom, Daniel rushed so that she didn't have another calm attack while he was indisposed.

Traffic to get to the race itself was insane. After sitting in the same spot for fifteen minutes Adrienne just opened the Jeep door.

"I'll jog over; it's only a few blocks," she offered. Daniel looked ahead at the sea of cars in front of him, knowing she was making a good call but still realizing how far she was from the race.

"You sure?" he asked and Adrienne nodded.

"Yeah, what's a few more blocks at this point," she countered. Daniel shrugged, seeing her point, though he wouldn't even run the two blocks, and leaned over the seat trying to hug her. Without hesitation she came to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Good luck," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her tight, "I'll be looking for you." She squeezed him back, holding onto to him for a brief instant that made his stomach tingle.

"Thanks. See you at the finish," she kissed his cheek quickly before letting go, leaping from the car, slamming the door and dashing off down the sidewalk. He watched her disappear around the corner when a horn blasted behind him, the driver in his rearview shouting that he move and he drove away, hoping she would be alright.

He met Vala, Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Ronon near some small cafe and he could tell that Jack had picked it, since he was standing happily in the brisk DC morning warm cup of coffee and doughnut in his hand. Jack flagged him down, waving the pastry happily in the air.

"So Dr. Perky needed your undying affection before her little race today," Jack started in on him as soon as he turned the corner so Daniel rolled his eyes and went to stand by Vala.

"It's her first race at this distance Jack, cut her some slack," he replied, leaning forward to peer down the roadway. Vala anticipated his question, reaching to point his head in the direction of a large yellow banner in the near distance.

"We're at mile five. That should take them between thirty five and forty five minutes if you want some coffee," she answered. Daniel nodded and ducked into the coffee shop to finally get himself something to eat since he had turned down Adrienne's offer of her extra protein shake this morning.

Thankfully no one followed.

He ordered a coffee and bagel and made his way back out onto the curb.

Like clockwork, forty minutes later Adrienne dashed by in her neon yellow racing top and black shorts. Daniel started to shout her name and wave but he knew that she wouldn't hear him over her headphones nor did he want to hear anymore grief out of Jack. She must have seen them though because as she passed by he saw her hand shoot up and do a little wave. Watching her pass by, Daniel noted that Cameron was pacing close behind, and as soon as he too was out of sight, Sam turned to face everyone.

"Alright, at this pace we are looking at mile ten in forty five to fifty more minutes and about thirty to forty minutes more to the finish. Do you all want to head to the finish line or try to make it to mile ten and then to the finish line?" she asked the group and Daniel spoke without thinking.

'Let's try to get to mile ten; I know that ten to eleven is always hard for her," he suggested. A smirk on his face, Jack turned and laughed, patting him on the back.

"And of course you know that information Daniel; let's not let Dr. Perky drag at mile eleven," he teased but, Daniel chose not to comment. Smiling slightly, and hoping Daniel didn't notice, Sam led the group through the crowd and down an alleyway, taking a short cut to mile ten.

Daniel was right. Adrienne came through at eighty three minutes, Daniel was keeping track, but he could tell that she was hurting, especially as Ronon glanced over at him as he saw her approach, his face saying the same.

"We need to push through the crowd so she can see us; she's dragging," he suggested. Daniel was relieved Ronon said it first, that would save him the headache of Jack's smart mouth later. Without needing any further encouragement, Vala, who had been listening, started to push through the crowd and everyone else followed. Daniel tried to hold himself back a bit, not wanting to seem too eager but hoping to make it to the sidelines, close enough to see the runner. As he muscled his way through, he could see that she was just feet away and reached out his hand. She grabbed him as she went by, his fingers slipping lightly across his palm, but didn't pause, just kept running.

"You can do it Ad, just keep moving," Daniel said under his breath and hearing his words, Vala looked at him and smiled.

"You two are so sweet," she said quietly.

"You're imagining things," he answered curtly, too curtly, knowing full well that Vala wasn't imagining anything, that she was exactly right, at least on his end. For all he knew Adrienne had decided to never be in a relationship ever again, and by the way she spoke so disdainfully about her relatives, he was starting to think that assumption was correct.

He pushed the thought away.

Knowing that he needed to move on in order to make it to the finish in this massive throng of people, he looked for Sam who was already trying to move the group through the crowd. He caught her, following behind Jack who was leading the way and made their way for the Smithsonian Mall, the finish of the race.

The crowd at the Smithsonian was unbelievable and Daniel could see the finish line banner stretched across the road but had no idea how they were going to get there. He was starting to get nervous; he really wanted to be there when she crossed, but the logistics of dragging this entire crew through the mess that lie in front of him was just giving him a headache thinking about it. He was standing on his toes trying to see when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sam standing there smiling.

"Go ahead of us; she'll be looking for you," she instructed pointing to a break in the crowd. There was an understanding in her eyes, such that Daniel's heart stopped for a moment wondering if she knew, if she had figured out how he felt about his assistant, but he didn't answer, simply nodded and shoved his way ahead.

He was shoved, stepped on and someone even spit on his shoe, but when he made it through to the finish he found that Cameron was already there, wiping his brow with a hand towel.

"Where's Adrienne?" he asked, worried.

"She was right behind me and we hit a pack. She's too polite as a runner," Cameron answered, shooting Poweraide into his mouth.

"How'd you do?" Daniel asked, still looking ahead, scanning the crowd for her familiar face.

"Five minutes faster than last year," Cameron replied and Daniel nodded.

"Nice job," he said trying to convey encouragement while he kept searching.

Floods of people were pouring across the finish, changing from running to light jogging as they crossed. He noticed you couldn't meet the runners at the line, they were being led over to a different area so he started to make his way over to that area, still looking for the bright yellow blob that was his assistant. Feeling very much like a cow, he was ushered into a large area that said 'Family & Friends' when he saw her, breathing heavy but soldiering on, running at her steady pace right underneath the giant white banner.

She did it.

That's all he wanted to say to her was "Ad, you did it," so he pushed his way as close as he could to the racers and watched her cross the finish line to look around, searching for her friends.

"Adrienne! Ad!" Daniel shouted, jumping up and down so she could see him. Pulling her headphones down, Adrienne looked right in his direction and start to push her way through the crowd, shoving, squeezing and turning her body until she was standing right in front of him. She didn't say word, she just leapt up, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She stunk of sweat but Daniel didn't care, he just hugged her back, so proud of her and what she had accomplished.

"I did it Indy; I finished," she whispered.

"I knew you could," he answered and pulled back a bit, realizing that all eyes were on them embracing so tightly, a few smiles being shot their way as if they were expecting some dramatic dip and kiss right at the finish line, something he was half tempted to do.

Taking the cue, Adrienne stepped back herself, wiping back a few loose strands from her face.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, finally realizing that Daniel was the only person standing there and the eyes of the crowd were on them still. His face flushed and looked behind him, acting like he was somewhat surprised.

"You know Jack and crowds, I guess they haven't made it through yet. I volunteered to go ahead and get you and bring you back. Cam's already finished and I'm assuming that he's found them," Daniel answered quickly and Adrienne nodded, opening a Poweraide that they must have given her at the finish line, chugging it down as she pointed in the direction of the exit.

After Adrienne's third plate and Cameron's fourth, Daniel now saw why Jack suggested a buffet. Neither of them ate anything particularly bad, but he had never seen two non-alien people pack away so much food. For a moment it looked as if Adrienne would give Teal'c a run for his money, but she stopped before she got a fourth plate while the Jaffa happily went up for his fifth. Pushing the dish away from her seat, she sat back, looking full and tired as Jack stood, holding his glass of iced tea into he air.

"A toast, to two fools that do something voluntarily that I would only do if I was being shot at," he announced, Adrienne and Cameron laughing loudly. As everyone toasted the red plastic cups like it was fine wine instead of a combination of water and soda, Daniel had to admit Jack had a point. Adrienne did a lot of strange things and running miles and miles for that sake of it was one of them. He glanced over at her, her face no longer red and sweaty and watched her laugh with their friends. She looked so alive and happy and that made him smile.

Adrienne's love of life had to be at the top of the list of reasons why he loved her so much; she treated everything as a gift and relished in every moment.

When they got back to the Jeep, everyone deciding to go their separate ways to let Cam and Adrienne rest and continue the celebration tomorrow, and Adrienne peered over at Daniel with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked immediately before turning on the car. Adrienne took a breath, biting her lip for a moment before answering.

"I hate to ask you this but do I have any stuff at your place? I didn't want to make a big deal of this but my legs are feeling a little weak and I really don't want to go home alone," Adrienne admitted quietly. Eyes wide, Daniel looked at her with concern, every worry he could possibly have concerning her health coming to the forefront.

"Should I take you to base, let Carson look you over?" he inquired but Adrienne shook her head, waving her hands quickly in front of her to ease his worry.

"No, it's not like that, it's normal race fatigue just like my appetite was normal race appetite. I didn't want anyone that doesn't understand to make a big deal it out. I really just need a hot bath and someone to keep an eye on me in case I cramp or just need some help getting around," Adrienne explained and Daniel raised his eyebrows, not buying it for a minute.

"Are you sure?" he clarified.

"Positive, now do we need to go by my place first or did I leave clothes at your house?" she asked, her normal smile across her face. Ok, he thought, she really is fine.

"Yea, when you came over when I was sick. You left a tank top and some yoga pants; I just keep forgetting to get them back to you," he apologized but was happy that he had forgotten them. Adrienne nodded, happy to not have to dig through her apartment for post race attire.

"Perfect, now I need to invade your bathtub," she laughed and leaned back, the post race fatigue hitting her harder than she had expected.

When they got to his apartment Adrienne was right; she was a little wobbly, so Daniel just walked over to her and grabbed her arm placing it onto his shoulder. He held her up as she walked and she didn't argue, she knew she needed the help, letting him practically carry her to the elevator and to his front door. He got her all the way into his bathroom and sat her on the toilet running back to the jeep for her gym bag. When he got back inside the apartment the bathroom door was closed, but he decided not to knock just in case Adrienne was trying something stupid, like attempting to stand in the shower when she couldn't even stand without his assistance. Thankfully, however, she was knelt over the bathtub running the water in her sports bra and running shorts.

"Hey, I've got this, I'm good. I just might need help getting out," she answered honestly. Daniel panicked a bit at the thought of having to get her out, unsure if seeing her naked would elicit a reaction he'd already had to deal with once this morning but Adrienne must have read his mind.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to put you in an uncomfortable position," Adrienne assured him, "I would just prefer not to fall."

"Alright," Daniel agreed, relieved, turning to exit the room, "Just yell if you need anything."

Shutting the door, Daniel went out into the kitchen to grab some take-out menus and figure out what to order for dinner. He wasn't sure if she would be hungry again after the buffet, but he wanted to be ready just in case. Chinese was a safe bet so he grabbed that menu and set it on the dining room table, walking into his bedroom and sitting at his desk. Trying to relax and not think about Adrienne relaxing in his bathtub, he grabbed the book he had been reading, or trying to, and leaned back in the chair, wanting to be available just in case he heard a shout.

He was absorbed in a fascinating section discussing Egyptian salt processing when he heard the shout, glancing up at the clock to see that forty five minutes had passed. Shutting the book, he stood quickly heading back into the bedroom.

"Try not to look," Daniel coached himself and opened the door. The curtain to the tub was pulled back and Adrienne was sitting in the tub, wrapped in a towel. He was relieved that she had planned ahead, but was wondering how in the world she had gotten in that position in the first place. Peering up at him sheepishly, she smiled, her cheeks reddening.

"I tried and now my butt is paying for it," she admitted laughing. Deciding not to scold, although fussing at her was his first thought, Daniel just shook his head and reached down grabbing her outstretched arms. He pulled her up, trying not to pay attention to her slipping towel and helped her step out. Carefully, she got both feet out of the tub, pulling away to take a step on her own, but slipped and grabbed onto Daniel for support.

"Come on, just hold onto me. Are you sure this is normal?" he asked, letting the scolding tone creep into his voice.

This sure didn't look normal, she could barely walk.

"Let me get dressed and I'll just need you to walk me around a bit to get my muscles working again," she replied. Daniel shook his head, further confused as to why she was doing this voluntarily, but he walked her to the bedroom so she could change. Sitting her gently on his bed, he left her, only for a moment, to grab her clothes from the dresser. He placed them beside her, leaning over into her face to try to get the truth from her normally telling eyes.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, the sudden realization that he might have to get her dressed making his heart pound strongly in his chest, but Adrienne shook her head.

"Nope, I've got this but I shall scream if that changes," she answered playfully.

Saved again, he left the bedroom to allow her to dress.

"Good!" she shouted out what seemed to be mere seconds later and since he was standing at the door waiting for her, he turned the knob and went into see her standing. She reached out for his hands and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, carefully, trying to ascertain why she was standing.

"Thanks shug, just a few laps and then I really just want to come back in here and crash," she declared. Still not understanding why someone would do this to themselves, again, voluntarily, Daniel held onto her to get her walking so she could come back here and rest, which is what he thought she should be doing in the first place, but held his tongue. Carefully they made their way around the apartment and after about five laps around the living room/dining room area, Adrienne was walking on her own again like she had at the restaurant. She shooed Daniel away and began to walk around a bit faster and he stood back, watching to make sure that his superhuman, or so she liked to think, assistant didn't go crashing to the ground. Finally, she stopped and leaned onto her knees, gazing up at him smiling.

"Better, almost back to normal," she said, looking back up at him, "I don't want to be a total whiney brat but can I go crash and take a nap for a while. Wake me up for a late dinner and maybe we can do something fun."

"You're not being a brat," he responded, "After all of the times you've helped me out, the least I can do is get you through your insanity." Laughing, Adrienne walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks Indy. Just don't let me sleep past seven, or else I'll be up all night," she requested.

"No problem," he said and watched her head for his bedroom. Hoping she was going to be alright, he turned and headed for the sofa to find something quiet on TV, sitting down and settling on some old black and white film on AMC.

Daniel watched for about thirty minutes when he realized that he had no idea what was going on. Instead of paying any attention to what was on the TV, he had just sat there thinking about Adrienne wondering how she was feeling and if she was sleeping alright. Knowing the feelings of worry weren't going anywhere, he decided to go and check on her.

He walked quietly to his bedroom door, opening it slowly and peering inside. It was dark; she had shut off the light, but he could make out her shape on his bed by the light beaming in through the open portal. Daniel crept over to the bed as quiet as he could, leaning over to see if she was sleeping well or if she appeared to be in pain.

"It's ok Indy; I can't sleep anyway," he heard her say from the bed, realizing she was awake and hadn't gone to sleep at all. Hoping she was alright, he sat down gently on the bed beside her.

"Well, I tried to watch a movie and I just couldn't," he admitted, feeling her move in the bed and a hand on his leg.

"Why not?" she asked, now sounding worried herself.

"Because I was thinking about you," he answered without thinking and felt her squeeze him gently.

"I'm fine. I wish I could sleep but I'm fine," she assured him. For a moment he was relieved but then a crazy thought popped into his head. Acting on impulse rather than god common sense, he stood from the bed and pulled back the covers, crawling in beside her. Reaching out for her in the darkness, he drew her into his arms, and she came, cuddling close to him.

"That might do it," she said, reaching for his arms that he had wrapped around her waist. Assured that this was ok, he brought his face closer to her hair and held her tighter.

"Adrienne," Daniel whispered into her ear.

"Mmm Hmmm," she responded, letting herself melt into his embrace.

"I love you," he whispered softly, unable to keep it to himself any longer. She didn't run away though, as he feared, she just squeezed his arms around her tighter.

"I love you too Daniel," she said, leaning her head back against him.

Daniel heart felt like it was going to explode.

She said it back, she really said it.

She loved him.

Overwhelmed by emotion, he sat up and leaned over, hearing her laughing lightly.

"Did you think I didn't?" she asked.

"I just thought I was imagining things," he answered honestly but Adrienne shook her head.

"Nope. I love you. Have for a while now," she said looking back at him. That was all he needed to know, that she loved him too.

Reaching his hand to her cheek, he leaned over her gently, bringing their lips together and Adrienne didn't hesitate or pull away, just slipped her hand behind his head, wrapping her palm around his neck. He was surprised for a moment, a part of him still believing that she wasn't there, but instead pushed himself on his forearms to crawl gently on top of her. Angling her body to allow his advance, she kissed him deeper, her fingers running lightly down his back, so he pulled his lips away to begin to kiss down her neck tenderly, pecking lightly, wanting to take this so slow and enjoy the touch of her skin against his roaming mouth. Slipping a hand to her waist, he began to search for the hem of her tank top, finding it, slipping his hand onto her stomach when he heard her gasp as he continued to kiss slowly and work his hand up her body.

"Indy..." she gasped out.

Indy? he thought to himself and stopped kissing. Moaning his name was nice, but Indy?

He'd thought if they had ever got to this point she'd at least say Daniel...

"Indy, shug, wake up. You put the Chinese menu on the table, is that what you want for dinner?" Adrienne was standing over him looking down as he opened his eyes, looking around confused. Last he remembered they were in his bed, making out...

"Sweetie, you fell asleep on the sofa and it's 7:30. I'm starving," she declared and Daniel sat upright again, frowning at her.

"How did I get out here?" he asked, curious and panicked, feeling tightness in his lap. Praying that he wasn't obvious, he glanced down with his eyes, thankful that he had a pillow sitting in his lap, thought how it had gotten there he didn't know.

"You came to watch TV while I was resting. I woke up and it was after seven so I figured you'd fallen asleep," she said, leaning forward and messing his hair.

"Sorry, seven, I- " he started.

"I know, you fell asleep, but I'm the one who barged into your room at insane o'clock, so it's no big deal, but, if we're doing Chinese I'm ordering dessert too. We shall be up for a while watching movies," she smiled and strolled back into the dining room to get the menu, like nothing earlier today had even happened.

"Damn dream," he cursed, as he watched her walking away, the last lingering pieces of the wonderful dream making him smile.

Maybe someday, he thought, maybe someday I can tell her.


	7. Chapter 7 - In Our Heads

_** This story features something a bit different. I have, as always, included their thoughts, but on a different level, not for the story line or characterization, but for a real time glimpse of their feelings for one another. Their private thoughts are in blue for Daniel and red for Adrienne. Enjoy! **_

_Since this is a side story, they are together, but have not been intimate. Adrienne is trying, she really is, but is still scared. There are awkward moments between them as they are still adjusting to being with someone :) _

"Name sir," the man seated awkwardly at the ornate desk asked from the other side of a high counter that didn't seem to fit the rest of the decor of the hotel, so tall, modern and plain while even the walkway was gilded in gold.

Must have been an attempt to preserve the original structure, this place is old. Poor guy just seems lost way down there on the other side. I wonder if he can even see me.

"Jackson, Daniel A." Daniel answered, flipping through his wallet for where he had written down the reservation number, a small post it note Adrienne had stuck to his computer screen just yesterday to remind him. Not noticing his fumbling, she stood behind him, in silent awe, looking up at the mezzanine's stained glass dome in wonder, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the reflection of the chandelier light on the glass.

"Sorry sir, just one moment," the man apologized and kept typing. Sighing, Daniel gave up on the post note, hoping Adrienne didn't see that he had lost it, redirecting his attention to his assistant and her heavy bag. With a roll of his eyes and a cock of his head, he indicated to her that she could put her things down while she waited, that it might take a bit longer than a second.

"This place is spectacular," she whispered, to herself more than him, setting down her duffle and relaxing her grip on the suitcase.

I've never seen anything so grand in my life. We should get married here. Really Adrienne, we've been here five minutes and that is where your mind goes. Marriage? What has he done to you!? Focus girl, focus. No husbands. Cute boyfriends yes, but husbands? And now I ramble internally.

Great...

"It is and again I'd like to point out the irony of having a meeting concerning, among other things, finances and then putting us up in a place like this," he added quietly, assuming she had been talking to him. Smiling, knowing she should have realized that he was listening, Adrienne nodded her head.

"I'm not complaining, This beats an academic conference motel ANY day," she replied, breaking her stare, as she had already locked her eyes on his baby blues at her thought of weddings, dresses, letting herself get lost in them for a moment.

Look at him. Is he really mine?

Thankfully, Daniel glanced back at the desk, the ledge, and over at the poor man shoved over the side to see what was taking so long.

"Ahh, found it sir. Will you be needing two keys?" the gentlemen asked. Daniel looked at him strangely, never able to understand why hotels gave you enough room keys for a small tribe of people, shaking his head in the negative.

"No, just one for each room is fine," he replied. Hearing word 'keys', Adrienne picked up her suitcase again, walking to stand behind him.

"Each room? Sir, we have you down for one king sized room," the man replied, his head tilted in confusion.

"No, that's not correct; we need two rooms," Daniel retorted, leaning over the counter to read the screen, difficult even for his height. What a stupid way to design a counter, he thought, scanning the monitor for his name to point out the gentleman's error.

Adrienne saw him mouthing Sam's name and his cell phone number as she stood waiting, yet again, dropping her bags onto the floor.

Discouraged by what he saw on the screen, Daniel let out a sigh and stood back, trying not to let Adrienne read his face, which she seemed to do so well.

"Alright, can we make a change then; can we get two rooms?" Daniel asked.

Please dear God, have two rooms. This weekend I can't handle having to fake it for stupid IOA sake; I can't be trapped in the same room with you and pretend that you are not mine, This place is too spectacular...

"I'm sorry sir, but the hotel is booked for the International Science Conference, the same one it says that you are here for. Wait, there might be, let me see what I can do," the man stated and turned the screen back to face him typing furiously. An equally worried look in her eyes, Adrienne leaned forward, popping her chin onto his shoulder.

"Why does this always happen to us?" she teased.

Because it's fate.; either fate or Vala. I think she plans this stuff. I should have never taught that woman how to use a computer. .

"Welcome to my life Ad," Daniel replied, looking back over the counter as the man continued typing.

"Sir, I can't find two rooms, I'm sorry, but I can assure you that this room is one of the finest in the hotel. We can offer you complimentary room service for dinner for the inconvenience," he offered as Daniel peered back at Adrienne.

Please say no. Say we need to call Sam and fix this. Please throw a fit, start spitting cajun at him, say something, anything.

"Well?" he asked.

"You're looking at me as though we have a choice in the matter. One room, two rooms or fifteen rooms, we have two days of meetings and a night on schmoozing ahead of us. I want to get checked in and settled; let's just get the keys," she replied.

And hopefully we'll be so damn tired that I can't sit around and think about wedding dresses and cake flavors.

Realizing that this wasn't going to go his way, Daniel shrugged and finished checking in.

They opened the door to the lap of luxury, right into a living room area with a giant plasma TV hanging over a unmistakably romantic fireplace. There was a red and gold sofa positioned behind a very expensive looking coffee table facing the TV and to its left stood a free standing marble wet bar, which had a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on it.

Wine? This has got to be Vala's doing. Bitch. Last time I ever confide in her. Hmmm.. French. Nice touch. Daniel likes my French wine I bring over. Oh a few glasses of wine, we can cuddle on that sofa...

Adrienne looked back at Daniel.

"This is amazing," she said, "I mean, never ever have I ever stayed in a place like this."

Daniel walked over into the adjoining room, setting his bag on the dresser and leaning to reply to her over his shoulder.

"I have only a few times myself," he answered as he opened the drawers, unpacking his clothes into them.

And those times were alone, completely alone, but with someone... This isn't good. I can't focus in here, with you, it's too much like a ... honeymoon. A honeymoon? She's only told me that she loved me a few weeks ago and I'm having honeymoon fantasies.

As he placed his items into the drawers, a futile attempt he knew for only two days, Adrienne slipped into the adjacent room, a tiny space, a dressing area it seemed, home to a small dresser with mirror and a large antique cherry wardrobe. Peering out of the corner of his eye to see where she had escaped, Daniel noticed that she had her iPhone in hand taking pictures and typing furiously. Shutting the drawers, pleased the small room would provide her her own area to keep things, Daniel sauntered over to join her, hands casually in his pockets.

"Who are you texting?" he asked, knowing that she must be sharing this with someone; she had that excited look in her eyes, the one he loved. It was Adrienne's appreciation and love of life itself that made her such a pleasure to work with.

I just want to walk over there and wrap my arms around her, hold her, listen to her tell me everything she texting to someone else.

Do it. There's no one else here...

"Vala, she's gonna DIE," Adrienne replied, walking into the bedroom area.

Gotta rub this in, but do I mention the one bed thing. I mean, she knows already. No, Ad, no sleeping with your boss, well here at least. No. Professional. Repeat after me. You are going to take this slow so you don't end of naked and crying in his arms.

Daniel shook his head, wondering for exactly which reason Vala was going to die, the palace like quality of the room or the fact that one quick snap of the sleeping area and it would be quite obvious where the both of them would be tonight.

This is like a dream. I'm going to get to hold her and kiss her and maybe she will understand that I will never hurt her...

Forcing the thought from his mind, he tossed his bag into the closet and followed Adrienne into the bedroom area.

She was already squealing.

The bed was a king size bed, as promised, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was so used to sleeping with Adrienne it was like a cruel joke; here is a beautiful, perfect woman to fall in love with that he could only have in secret. She was his assistant, his subordinate and it had hit him sitting there in her room, watching yet another zombie movie, mere hours after he thought his brushes with death had come to a frightful conclusion. I can't really be with her, he thought, as she giggled and leaned closely to him, wine glass perched in her fingers; it's like Sam and Jack all over again. He could do no more about it than Jack could do for years himself, and with the IOA and Woolsey in his lab every other day looking for he and Adrienne to discover in the Asgard database the next big break in defense technology. He needed to stop hoping that they could ever find a way to be open to everyone and to focus on this wonderful secret life together that they tried to get to work.

Just love her the best you can.

_Taking a deep breath, it finally registered to him that__Adrienne wasn't in the bedroom; she was in the bathroom. Because if there was one thing she loved more than running was relaxing afterwards, in bubbles. _

As anticipated, he found her standing over a bathtub, large enough for at least two people and surrounded by jets.

We both could fit in there. Easily. And there's a little table on the wall for the wine glasses. I won't push her, just hold her...

Dammit, STOP IT!

"I'm gonna take a bath and watch True Blood the moment we get back from this crap tonight," she declared, pointing to yet another TV, mounted at the foot of the basin.

"How can you be sure that True Blood is even on?" he asked, knowing of course, Adrienne had an answer.

"The wonders of modern technology," she answered and pointed over at her suitcase, which she had brought with her into the bedroom. So much for unpacking, he thought, raising his eyebrows.

"I take it there are as many electronics in there as clothing?" he inquired and Adrienne smiled, pocketing her phone as she went to unpack.

"Oui," she responded, dragging her suitcase over to the dressing room, unzipping it as she moved.

Focus Ad, focus on unpacking. Think about Eric. Not Daniel, in that tub. With a glass of wine. Covered in bubbles.. Think Eric. Eric. Why can't you just think about Eric...

Their first meeting was at 5, a simple meet and greet with the powers that be. Daniel insisted that they didn't need to dress up much for the affair, so they decided to head down there, business casual to schmooze. Inside, he was slightly disappointed, remembering the dress she wore to the last function and how breathtaking she had been, when she came out of the bathroom in a purple dress suit.

"Ready?" he asked, stuffing his wallet into the back pocket of his slacks.

Not the dress, but I would still throw you down on this bed and take you, right now. What in the hell is wrong with me? You can't think things like this, not after everything she's told you...

"How's my I give a damn what you are talking about face?" she responded, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a look that was some odd combination of sheer interest and intense sarcasm.

I hope he thinks I look nice. Of course he had to wear a blue shirt, because his damn eyes don't drive me crazy enough.

"Well practiced and ready to go, let's just get this over with," he replied, adjusting his tie, before walking over to the open the door.

I need to get out of this room, right now before I make a complete ass of myself...

She followed him out, hitting the light and pulled the door closed behind them.

The dinner was so fast paced that neither of them saw very much of one another. Woolsey immediately grabbed Daniel, dragging him over to the Russian delegation to talk to some of his least favorite people about the database information. A fan since the budget meetings, the senator from Arizona had whisked Adrienne to meet with some scientists that were working with area 51. Separated from his partner in crime, Daniel sat, running his finger around the rim of the same glass of wine for over an hour, trying to act interested as the Russians talked on and on about essentially nothing.

"And Dr. Jackson's assistant here has discovered an Asgard personal shield which we are trying to construct at area 51, all very fascinating I can assure you," Robert Woolsey was explaining, Daniel smiling supportively as if Woolsey cared for a second about anything Adrienne did at all.

At least Adrienne is getting to suffer with me equally;. Why does Sam make me, now us, endure these fiascos. It's the same thing every time...

"Es un placer verte otra vez," the Senator said smoothly to Adrienne, his word choice in using the familiar form of the word 'you' not going unnoticed, as he lead her over to the other Central American representatives.

Well, at least I can amuse myself speaking another language.

"Y a ti también. Cuando tengamos oportunidades como así para demostrar lo que hacemos cada dia, eso me alegro más que nada," Adrienne responded, smiling, careful to return the favor with her phrasal selection as well.

Yeah, yeah, you're not listening to a word I'm saying. Some eye contact would be nice. Get me out of here.

She continued her false grin, preparing to get the third degree about their department.

It was going to be a long night.

Daniel entered the room, loosening his tie and opening the door to the bedroom area. He was exhausted and couldn't believe that he had just sat for three hours, after the dinner, until nearly midnight, talking about the database and Anubis. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Anubis, but since the base had been infiltrated that was all anyone wanted to talk about. Daniel had no answers and he wasn't in charge of intelligence and for once he was starting to regret not bringing Vala since that was her new area of expertise when he looked at the bed and remembered.

"Better to have no answers than fight her off all night," he said to himself, throwing his tie and jacket onto the bed. A dull throbbing echoing through his head, at this point all he wanted a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Turning the knob to the bathroom door, Daniel entered, unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped inside.

It was the piercing scream that almost made him slip on the damp tiles, wet from condensation. Daniel looked up, realizing that Adrienne was in the shower, in the glass stall, barely making out her curvy figure as she dashed into the far corner. Embarrassed, he turned quickly, shielding his eyes.

Dammit, I forgot, we're sharing this room. And she's right there. In that fancy shower. Naked. Dear God she's beautiful, why doesn't she think she's beautiful. STOP Daniel STOP...

"Ad, I'm sorry, I totally forgot!" he shouted over his shoulder but not leaving the bathroom, wanting to make sure first that she wasn't going to kill him.

"No, you're fine, you just scared the bejesus out of me!" she said, but over the sound of the water and the construction of the shower he couldn't hear anything other than a muffled response.

Merde, I hope he didn't see me. If I ever let that man see me naked it's definitely not going to be when I'm shaving my legs, because that's so attractive.

"AD!" he screamed, hoping that her answer wasn't something like 'OW, I cut myself, help me I'm bleeding,' or 'I'm gonna kick your ass I hate you get out of here.'

"Are you okay? It's just me, I'm sorry, I'll leave, I just didn't want you to freak out!"

And I don't want to leave this room. Ever. Adrienne I don't ever want to leave, this bathroom, this room, this hotel, this dream...

Adrienne could barely hear him, other than a loud echo and her named being shouted out, but she saw that he had turned around so she opened the shower door, peeking her head around the corner.

"I can't hear a word you're saying other than 'Ad.' Is everything alright?" she asked, hoping he hadn't slipped on the wet floor, soaked from the steam of her shower. Daniel started to turn around and answer, forgetting again that the door was clear glass, steam or not, pausing before he made it around.

No looking. No imagining. No hoping. No lusting. No dreaming. Nothing, do you hear me, nothing. And nothing out of you either.

"Yea, I just got out of that meeting with the Russians and forgot I had a roommate. I didn't scare you too badly, did I?" he asked, knowing she wasn't angry but also just unable to move at all.

Please don't think I came in here on purpose. It's going to look like that. It was an accident but I just can't leave... Invite me in.

"No, I'm fine, I forgot too. Got out of an insanely boring conversation with that Peruvian woman I can't stand and then made my way over here. I was getting worried about you," she said.

And hoping you would come in here. I've been in here for forty minutes hoping you would be you and bust in here. Get in Daniel. Take off your clothes and get in this shower with me. UGH ADDY! STOP! You know the moment he does you're gonna scurry off like a scared rabbit...

"I was equally as bored, I can assure you. Are you gonna be much longer because I just want to shower and head to bed," he asked, feeling dead on his feet.

Or you could invite me in. I would, without hesitation. Just ask, wait, I'm actually unbuttoning my shirt...

"I was just standing in here decompressing, pass me a towel; I'll leave it running," Adrienne replied extending her hand.

Come on Indy, have some cojones. Your shirt is unbuttoned, just pull that off of your shoulders, and lose those pants. Just take my hand and GET IN!

Daniel reached over to the shower rod by the tub and grabbed a towel passing it over as he tried to avert his eyes.

I should just get in. Just take off my clothes and ask her if I could join her. I don't want to hurt you Addy, I want to make love to you, to love you, to worship you...

The terry cloth was jerked from his hand as Adrienne reached for the towel. Seeing an opportunity for escape, he turned to leave the bathroom.

Maybe I should just ask him. Maybe he's waiting on me. Daniel would you like to join me? It's alright, I love you, I want to be with you, I think I can do it.

Ok Adrienne, now just say that out loud.

Clearing her throat, not one word breezing past her lips, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up quickly in the towel, rushing by him.

"All yours," she declared, smiling, opening the door to the bathroom to make her exit.

Addy ya a damn chicken.

"Thanks," he said, trying to look away again despite the fact that she was completely covered, but the lingering memory of her firm thighs, her round backside, water running down the side of them was more than he could take. Pushing the bathroom door closed, Daniel started to get undressed, both relived and disappointed.

Just think disgusting thoughts. Things like budget meetings...

Adrienne was wearing pajamas, or her version of pajamas, old running shorts and a tank top she deemed too worn to be seen in public wearing, watching some lame TV show when Daniel finished, emerging from the bathroom, in only a towel. Dipping quickly in front of the TV, he held up his hand in apology, making his way over to the dresser. You have got to be kidding me Indy, really? Why are you doing this to me? There is NO way you are that idiotic, you are doing this on purpose. Do YOU want to try tonight? Maybe...

He stood at the dresser, feeling like an ass as he caught her deep chocolate eyes gazing at him, grabbing pajamas pants, boxer and t-shirt, ducking back quicker than before.

"Sorry, I forgot this," he apologized, heading back for the bathroom.

Or you could come take my towel off and we'll just forget pajamas entirely. And work entirely while we're at it. Dammit Daniel CUT IT OUT! This is why I didn't want to stay in this room. You are going to hold her and watch TV and NOT try anything, got it?

Forcing himself to think about less pleasant things, again, than taking Adrienne into his arms, pressing his lips to hers, crawling onto her on that huge bed, he opened the door, slipping back in to change.

She was under the covers when he came back in, the lights shut out, sitting propped up, remote in hand.

Ok idiot, get a clue. Please for the love of God get a clue! I'm ready, I can do this...

"There's not a damn thing on TV," she said to him.

So, let's make love instead. It's not that late. I want to make love to you slowly and carefully...

"Do you have your little computer wires? I'm sure you've hacked something we could watch," he replied.

Or, we can shut off the TV. I would much rather talk to you, kiss you, make love to you. STOP. You need to just go to sleep and not sit here plotting ways to flush your career and this relationship down the toilet.

Adrienne shook her head.

"Yea, but I don't feel like getting that all out," she laughed, "it's really late. We have a whole day of schmoozing ahead of us. We should probably just get some sleep." Ok Indy, at least kiss me goodnight. We are alone together in a fuckin' palace for cryin' out loud! And I might be able to let us take this further...

"True, and you wouldn't want to look sleepy for your little fan club," Daniel teased. Come on, just kiss her good night, you have enough self-control to do that, don't you?

"Good night Ad," he added, shutting off the TV and rolling over to his side, slipping his arm around her waist and holding her close, "I love you."

"Night Indy," she responded, turning her back to him as well, scooting closer into his embrace, "I love you too."

Adrienne awoke the next morning to Daniel standing in front of the large mirror by the desk putting on his tie. She watched for just a moment, pretending to still be asleep.

You are so handsome Daniel. You joke about being so old, but you are easily the most breathtaking man that I ever laid eyes on.

She stood, stretching, making her way to the bathroom.

"I tried to let you sleep as long as possible," he said.

I also resisted the urge to kiss you awake, to kiss down your neck, to kiss everywhere, hence the reason I'm up and moving already.

"Thanks sha," she answered, opening the bathroom door.

I just want to get back into that bed with you and lay in your arms like we have so many times before, but with nothing wrong, just because we're in love. Why does the best relationship of my life have to be so fucked up?

She shut the door behind her.

Daniel ordered room service for breakfast.

Adrienne was thankful that she didn't need to rush to get ready; she was speaking today about how to interpret ancient texts to give a truer idea of what technology that culture had been exposed to. It was really something Daniel had been working on, but he preferred her presentation skills because for all of the craziness that was Adrienne, when she stepped up to the podium it was like the president himself was speaking. He secretly wished he could have seen just one lecture from back when she was a professor, he could only imagine how mesmerizing she would have been.

Smiling as she came out of the bathroom, Adrienne was dressed in a brown pants suit and without a word, walked over to her bag, taking out her cards with her speaking points. She would be needing the cards since her iPad would be working the projector and he watched her fumble with the paper as he fumbled with her gadgets.

"Breakfast arrived," Daniel said, pointing to the tray. Fortunately, Adrienne's odd eating habits meant he didn't have to order much for her, just one slice of toast, two slices of cheese, some peanut butter and a milk.

See how much I love you Ad; I have your damn eating schedule memorized. I could take care of you; you deserve someone to take care of you.

Adrienne made her way over to the tray and smiled, noting which plate was obviously hers.

God I love that man...

See, wedding material.

NOW you sound like Aunt Barb...

Ugh...

She grabbed the plate and took it back over to the small coffee table, sitting down, her mind instantly a million miles away. Looking at her cards, Adrienne nibbled lightly at her toast, running the speaking points over again and again. Concerned, Daniel came and sat beside her so she leaned her head over onto his shoulder, seeking his touch for comfort.

"I'm nervous," she admitted, and he could tell that she was just flipping through the cards as opposed to reading them.

And you make me feel better. Can we just sit like that all day and skip this mess.

He wrapped his arm around he, leaning to pull her toward him slightly.

"You'll do fine. I get to play the money game all day so at least one of us gets to talk about our research," he replied.

You'll do wonderful Addy; you always do.

She leaned in closer, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder.

"This is true," she said, turning her head to gaze up at him.

You're together idiot!

Oh what the hell.

Reaching his hand to her face he brought their lips together, kissing her softly, trying to focus on the taste of coffee on her lips and not the pounding of his heart and his burning desire to...

Standing before he could comment, he straightened his suit looking back at her. She did the same, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go, walk around the stage a bit and get comfortable before the talk. Do you want to meet back here at three when it's all over? There's some exhibit at the Art Museum everyone's talking about," Adrienne asked as she began to gather her things.

Say yes, and then we can get dinner or something and I can at least pretend for just one night that we're in a normal relationship.

Daniel nodded.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Just don't mention it to anyone else; I'd rather not talk about anything conference related after we are finished with this conference for the day," he added.

And I just want to be alone with you, pretend that this IS a romantic getaway just like normal people...

"Alright, then you'd better not vay-yay so much. At three I start sending annoying texts," Adrienne joked and Daniel smiled at her slip into cajun as she scooted out of the door.

He was back to the room by 2:55 but Adrienne wasn't there.

"Don't worry," he told himself, "Late is her MO."

By 3:15 she wasn't back either so he peeked at his phone, knowing that he wouldn't have missed an annoying text.

"Do I play her game?" he asked himself, wondering if this was intentional or just typical Adrienne.

Wow, what has happened to me? I have never acted like this before. What has she done to me?

Going with the latter, he decided to wait a bit longer.

Adrienne burst in at 3:30, holding a pair of tickets in hand, her face aglow as if she had just taken part on a major conquest. Dancing past him, she kicked off her shoes, heading for the bedroom, talking as she walked.

"So, at lunch that annoying man from Arizona informed me that there was no way we were going to get tickets so I've spent the past 45 minutes finagling tickets. You better be glad that you fell in love with someone as smart as me," she declared, waving the tickets over her head.

Or as determined to spend the evening with you that I am trying to plan so carefully.

Flattered, Daniel smiled.

"You didn't have to go to all of that trouble," he said.

But this is why I'm in love with you because you took that trouble. You take all of that trouble for me without desiring anything in return. I'm calling Jack as soon as we get back, fuck their rules.

"No big deal; I just need to change, you should change too, throw on some jeans or something and we can get going," she requested. His heart lifted already by her presence, Daniel followed behind her, getting clothes from the drawer so he could change as she asked while Adrienne grabbed her own things, heading for the bathroom.

The mummy exhibit started with a very well done 3D film narrated by Patrick Stewart. Adrienne did the best she could to avoid making Star Trek jokes until Daniel leaned over about halfway through the presentation.

"I'll take over one of your meetings tomorrow if you say 'engage', loudly, as soon as the credits roll," he whispered. Adrienne was shocked, first the man memorizes the finer talking points of Star Wars and now Star Trek?

"No way you fool. But this is a prime example as to - " she stopped herself. Why I need to marry you, as to why you're my soulmate. Because you care enough to care.

"As to what?" he chuckled. Please be impressed. I haven't watched one second of this film trying to come up with a Star Trek joke to impress you.

"As to why I love you so much," she said instead, running her fingers through his. Nice save Ad, nice save.

No husbands.

The movie ended, Adrienne didn't say a word, despite her overwhelming temptation to shout just as he suggested. Instead, like good little tourists, they filed into the exhibit.

Adrienne was reading a Stela on the wall when she noticed that she had lost Daniel. She looked to either side, left, right, but he was just gone, as if he had vanished. Her heart began to pound in her chest, panicking welling up inside, ridiculous considering they were in a public place, a museum for crying out loud.

Scanning the room, she tried to retrace their steps until she saw him standing looking at an object she couldn't make out, walking over to him to see what had mesmerized him so completely.

He didn't acknowledge her as she approached, strangely, just kept staring at the artifact. Curious, Adrienne peered around him to see what it was and saw instantly why he was frozen. It was a bronze mirror, of Hathor.

Oh no, of all of the luck. Why did this have to be here. Come on Indy, love, keep it together. I'm right here.

Daniel was frozen in space, no emotion, no nothing, just frozen. Without a word, Adrienne reached over and intertwined her fingers with his, clasping his hand tightly. She felt him squeeze her with recognition, thankfully, and she pulled him away, not letting go of his hand.

"Let's get out of here," she said, "I feel like we're at work."

And I love you. I am not sure why you fear her so, not sure what happened to you all of those years ago, but either way, I'm getting you out of here.

He came without a word and they walked hand in hand out of the exhibit.

Daniel and Adrienne managed to find a fun seedy bar down the main drag of the city, one that had flamenco dancing and tapas. Adrienne was in heaven, drinking house made Sangria and eating a plethora of seafood cooked in exotic Mediterranean spices. At one point during their meal a young handsome flamenco dancer sashayed over and took the glass from Adrienne's hand, setting it onto the table, pulling her to dance with him. She went, glancing back over her shoulder to look at Daniel, asking for permission, looking for approval, he wasn't sure, but he just sat back in the booth, watching her dance as if she knew exactly what she was doing. He sat there, in silence, sipping a glass of red wine, thinking to himself the entire time how beautiful and happy she looked; how he wanted to whisk her away forever. Once the song concluded, she came back and sat down, her pale cajun cheeks red with embarrassment, laughter tinkling from her lightly.

"I hope I didn't look too dammed cooyon out there," Adrienne said as she was grabbing her glass of Sangria. It was nearly empty, so Daniel had ordered her another, the waiter bringing it over as she sat.

"Not at all, I was quite impressed," he replied, pushing the fresh glass of Sangria to her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Dr. Jackson?" she asked, but smiled, drinking the fresh drink with gusto.

Lord, please, but I would go back to that hotel and take you sober. I'm going do it, you're gonna have to be patient with me but I think I can get over this with you...

"No, you just needed a new one," he defended, his own laughter creeping up into his speech.

No, please don't think that. I wanted to be nice. I wanted to do something to show you I am looking out for you. I love you. Ad, I am not trying to, ugh, why do I always screw up!?

"Sure," she said, winking at him but drank her drink gratefully. They finished their tapas and Adrienne was about to ask if they wanted dessert when Daniel called for the check.

"I wanted Sorbet," she said, making a face at him and trying not to whine.

"I have other plans, trust me," he said, smiling. And I'm being selfish. I want to be alone with you, holding you, kissing you...

"I only trust you on occasion," she answered, winking.

Oh my lord, does he want to go back to the room? Is this really happening? Please let this be happening. I can do this.

When the waiter returned with the check, Daniel snatched it away, insisting on paying and hurried them out of the restaurant.

When they arrived back at the room, Daniel rushed over to the desk grabbing the small black folder that laid out all of the services to the hotel.

"What are you doing Indy?" Adrienne asked, hurrying to his side, trying to peer over his shoulder to see what page he was on.

Please be doing something romantic, please Daniel. Make all of my dreams comes true.

"Go find some vampires on TV or something," he replied, pulling the folder away from her sights.

Ok Daniel, pull this off. It needs to be not too pushy and just sweet enough where she gets the idea, that I love her. Really love her. And if she's not ready, it's ok, that I still love her unconditionally.

Adrienne did as he asked, walking quietly out into the living area and turning on the TV. She was scrolling around, looking for something as Daniel shut the door and locked her out of the bedroom.

"What is he up to?" she said aloud.

Please, please be up to something romantic. Daniel, I love you so much, please make this happen. We don't even need to end up in bed together, I just want to be normal, no covert hiding it crap like we have to do every single damn day, just normal.

Carefully, Daniel flipped through the room service menu, scanning his options. The wine list was surprisingly limited, so he decided to just call and see what he could dig up. He knew there was a French Red in the other room, but he hoped to find her favorite, a Ruche from Italy and this place was just ritzy enough that it might have it.

"Room Service?" the man on the other end answered.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if you had any other wines that what are on the wine list. I'm looking for something red, preferably from Southern Europe," Daniel requested.

I am trying to impress the most perfect woman in the entire universe, please have something.

"Sir, we have a Pinot Noir from Italy if that will do?" the voice on the other end asked. Damn, Daniel thought, I was hoping Ruche, but at least it was Italian; she would recognize his effort at least.

"Yes, that will be fine. Is there any cheesecake left? The dark chocolate raspberry kind?" he asked.

"Yes sir there is, would you like that as well," the gentleman asked.

Thank goodness, at least that much is working in my favor.

"Two slices please and lots of extra fruit," he added, knowing that would please her as well.

"It will be ready in 15 minutes sir," the man said.

"Thank you," Daniel replied and hung up the phone, satisfied is his plan.

Alright Ad, I don't know what else to do to make this as special as I can.

He walked back over, unlocking the door and there she was, smiling, hands on her hips.

"What madness are you up to Indy?" Adrienne asked, reaching for his waist, weaseling her way into his arms.

Hopefully madness that ends with us in that bed, together, kissing, with me telling you how you've changed my life. How you are the only person I have ever met that makes me feel that I'm not ruined, that I can be happy again.

"Just some fun, trust me," he said, leaning to kiss her softly.

Adrienne, I'm gonna pour you a glass of wine and tell you that I love you and that I have NEVER said this to anyone before in my life but I can do this, forever, I want to be with you forever.

Wow, did I just think that?

"You keep saying that; makes me trust you even less," she replied, laughing, pulling away, walking over to the TV. She turned it on and a gory zombie flashed on the screen and Daniel made a face at her, shaking his head at her selection.

"Kidding; I enjoy the reaction," she said and changed the station, flipping to channel after channel but there was nothing.

Well, we'll have to find something to do. I can think of something we can do instead. I just want to kiss you again Daniel.

Adrienne was just about to give up when there was a knock at the door and Daniel smiled, jumping up and racing to beat her to the door. Not moving, she looked over at him strangely, her chest tightening as her imagination went wild. He opened the door and a man wheeled in a cart with a bottle of wine, two glasses and two slices of cheesecake.

Oh my god, he did it. He really did it. This IS serious for him too. Don't try to act too excited Addy...

Daniel signed the ticket and handed it back, thanking the man and closing the door behind him.

Alright Ad, you look excited. Yes, this is it. I love you. More than life, more than anything, and I don't care what anyone says, I am not hiding it anymore.

Daniel reached for the bottle opener and looked over at her.

"Ok, I did my best, it's Italian Pinot Noir and cheesecake with extra berries, I want to-" Daniel began, when the phone rang, the phone in the room and not his cell phone. Afraid that something was wrong with the food he walked the bottle of wine over to the receiver and answered because the last thing he wanted to do if he was planning on telling Adrienne that they were going to go public, that he was sitting here considering insane permanent thoughts he hadn't even entertained since Shar'e, was to give her food poisoning.

"Hello?" Daniel answered.

"Daniel, it's Sam. I hope I didn't wake you but I need you to get back here. We have a situation," the voice on the other line said. Crushed, Daniel looked down at the bottle of wine in his hand.

What in the hell? I finally get up the courage to tell you how I really feel, how happy you make me, how I am going to do whatever I can do to be with you, that I want to see if we're on the same page with this...

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking back at Adrienne trying to mouth Sam. There was a pause before the general answered.

"Anubis attacked the Gamma site. We've had to move personnel here and it's a bit chaotic. I need you to come and help organize things. Addy too, she's good at things like this," Sam said. Daniel sighed as Adrienne came up to him to see what was wrong.

"We'll need to pack up and check out but then we can come right back," Daniel replied.

"Thank you Daniel," she answered, "And I'm sorry. I had hoped, well, never mind. Call me when you're on your way." Daniel hung up the phone and looked over at Adrienne.

"Anubis attacked the Gamma site; everyone has been evacuated to the SGC," he said, setting the partially opened bottle onto the table.

This is all it can ever be. Abnormal, hidden. She deserves so much better.

Adrienne just walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning up and kissing his cheek very softly, turning his face to catch his lips.

I hope you were trying. If you were, I hope you know that I was too. You're it for me Daniel Jackson.

"Let's eat the cheesecake while we pack; we can save the wine for a silly movie later. Thanks Indy," she whispered and backed away, "I love you."

It's so easy to say now.

Neither of them said much the drive back. Combined with the memories of what had been done in the past I wonder what the casualty count is; Sam didn't sound very good and sheer apprehension of what they were walking in to What does she expect us to do... they had both been too upset for very much conversation.

It was mass chaos. Every medically trained person on the base was running around frenzied and there were stretchers in nearly every hallway of the base, holding people at various stages of injury. Adrienne's heart raced; she had never seen so many people in one place injured in such a way.

It looked like one of those medical dramas on TV she used to watch and as she had learned during her time at the SGC, when a person actually got to experience fiction right in front of them it wasn't so glamorous. Through the confusion and insanity, Daniel and Adrienne made their way through the crowds, pushing and shoving as well as being pushed and shoved themselves, all in an effort to find Sam.

They had gotten only steps from the elevator when Dr. Carson Beckett came running toward them, grabbing Daniel's arm.

"You've got medical training, right?" he asked. Daniel nodded in the affirmative and looked back at Adrienne, taking his bag off of his shoulder, the only one he had brought in, passing it over. She took it and tossed it over her own, knowing where he was going to be taken immediately.

"Have fun Indy," she said. Please be careful. He cut his eyes at Carson, who was beckoning him to follow If there is a God stay with her please in case this is just the beginning of a bigger mess and dashed off. Adrienne just pushed her way through the crowd, in the direction they were heading originally, weighted down by both of their work bags, pressing on to find Sam.

She found her, standing in the infirmary looking exhausted. There was a part in the sea of people, and Sam caught sight of Adrienne, waving her over and shoving her way toward the archaeologist.

"Thank God, where's Daniel?" she asked.

"Carson grabbed him almost as soon as we got here. What can I do?" Adrienne asked.

Holy shit Sam what in the hell do you expect me to do.

Sam handed over a clipboard.

"I've sent anyone that is uninjured to the gymnasium. At this moment Walter and John are fielding phone calls from every ally country we have trying to determine which people are injured and which are not," Sam explained to Adrienne.

"On it!" Adrienne grabbed the clipboard, knowing Sam needed her to organize this massive collection of people and get those names to John and Walter. Not a further word, she dashed out to the gym, leaving she and Daniel's bags at the general's feet.

"STEP BACK!" Vala was shouting into the hallway at the throng of people, who were pushing their way towards her, closer and closer. Adrienne could see that Ronon was having the same problem, much smaller people daring to cross the massive Sateadan warrior.

I hope Daniel is having better luck.

Not quite sure where to start, Adrienne walked over to Vala, pulling her away and over to the side.

"This is fuckin insanity and none of them speak any damn English!" Vala shouted, not at Adrienne but at the situation in general, "When did you get back?"

"Just now; Sam called us back in. Look, can you keep them at bay for a bit longer. I have an idea that might help out," Adrienne said, not giving Vala time to answer, racing up the to the gym office on the upper track the best she could through the crowd.

"That one is just a gash, let Daniel deal with it!" Dr. Lam ordered a man in uniform, Gamma base uniform, to take the next stretcher over to where Daniel was. He had been trying to keep up as best he could but it was growing increasingly difficult to work that fast; he wasn't a doctor, but he didn't argue, just kept working. He was patching up some Saudi scientist who was screaming at him in Arabic when he heard a woman's scream. Adrienne! He looked up but and saw Dr. Keller trying to sedate a woman while Dr. Beckett held down the flailing scientist, screaming herself in a foreign tongue, not french and she was red headed woman. Not Adrienne. Please let her be alright. What if there is an attack on this base? Daniel tried to push the thought aside and continue with the shouting middle eastern man.

Adrienne stood leaning over the computer as Vala came in and peered over her shoulder.

"I got Ronon to get everyone out into the hall like you asked but it's not pretty. Are you almost ready?" she asked trying to figure out what exactly Adrienne was doing. Holding up her index finger, Adrienne moved her friend aside by her shoulder and rushed over to the printer, pulling stacks of documents from the base. They looked like pictures to Vala, but she was still confused as Adrienne tapped her fingers, waiting impatiently for the last page from the printer to arrive before handing it over to Vala.

"Ok, this is how to say 'find your flag' in about 20 different languages. Tape up these flags on the walls down there and we will have them organize under their flag. I will stand with the bullhorn and repeat the instructions over and over again in as many languages as I know to try to get them organized. This sheet should help you out a bit," Adrienne explained but Vala threw up her hands.

"You think this is going to work?" she asked but took the stacks of pages, walking over to grab the tape.

"Let's go with yes," Adrienne replied and reached for the bullhorn.

Christ Indy, where are you!?

"Daniel, I need you to go to the gate and help triage there, PLEASE!" Carolyn Lam yelled over at Daniel who was just bandaging an Asian man's side.

"Alright, are we getting more?" he asked, but the look on the doctor's face answered him before her words did.

"Many more than we would like," she replied. Dreading the sight he was about to witness, he grabbed a radio from the table, I need to check on Adrienne, pushing the button in firmly.

"Dr. Rowan, are you on radio?" he asked, starting to pack up the things Carolyn was bringing him as he waited.

"Daniel, she's up on the track directing traffic," Vala's voice came onto the radio and he breathed a sigh of relief.

So she's alright.

Vala sensed his pause.

"She's fine, don't worry. Where are you? It's a goddam disaster down here, we could use your blabber mouth to translate," she replied.

"Can't, on medic duty. Heading back to the gate now. Tell Ad I'll check in later," he said and clicked off not wanting to hear Vala's torment.

I'm fairly certain that she's seen through the act I just don't want to hear about that right now.

Grabbing the bag, Daniel tossed it over his shoulder, heading for the gate.

Vala shouted up to Adrienne as she was putting up the final flags onto the wall before opening the gym doors again.

"Loverboy is playing doctor in the gateroom just FYI," she shouted and Adrienne nodded, leaning over the railing.

"Thanks. Alright, let them in," she said pointing to the door, waiting for the wave.

Dr. Lam wasn't kidding. Daniel pushed and shoved his way through the gate room and through the crowd of people, bruised, bloodied, panicked, slamming into him as he walked. The gate was open, the shimmering blue wormhole active, and personnel kept filing through like mad.

Unsurprisingly, Sam was calm, standing at the platform directing traffic. Inspired by her demeanor, Daniel tried to make his way to her to see where he should start when he saw it.

Through the gate a small woman came running, not limping, injured, like the rest of the survivors. She was running full force toward Sam a knife held low at her side, a knife Daniel would have never seen were it not for the reflection of the blade in the light of the event horizon.

Dropping the bag, Daniel shoved his way through the mass of people, desperate to reach his friend in time.

He reached Sam a fraction of a second before the woman but not soon enough to stop her and he figured this out the exact moment he felt the blade enter his body. Unaware at first of any sensation other than burning pain, he looked around himself, suddenly noting confusion as the Marines took his assailant down and felt Sam catch him as he collapsed.

"Daniel, Daniel stay with me," Sam ordered, "God damn it somebody call Carolyn!"

"I love you Adrienne; I'm so sorry I broke my promise," Daniel whispered and the world went black.

"Por favor, busquen la bandera suya y levántense allí," Adrienne gave the Spanish command and waited a moment before reading the same command in Russian. She took a breath to read when an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"GATEROOM IN LOCKDOWN. ATTACK IN GATEROOM. ALL ARMED PERSONNEL REPORT!"

Adrienne dropped the bullhorn and ran.

The hallway surrounding the gate room was mass chaos.

Adrienne pushed and shoved looking for a way in, seeing that the door was wide open but there were armed men and woman blocking the entrance. Standing on her tiptoes, she tried to see just as she was shoved forcefully to the floor. She covered her head, realizing that she might stand a better chance at this angle, peering between the legs all around her. It was just a mass of people and bodies, but then she saw Dr. Lam and Sam working over someone, someone who looked like they were bleeding badly. She scanned the crowd for Daniel, for the jeans he had put on when they left, he would have been the only person in this room in jeans. Adrienne saw Carolyn stand and she peered to see if maybe Daniel was on the other side helping and saw jeans as she had expected.

Starting to crawl to her knees, to dart over to help him, when she saw the jeans were not kneeling and helping, the jeans were laying on the floor, in the pool of blood.

Dear God, dear God no!

Adrienne screamed and leapt up, pushing her way through her peers again all the way to the row of Marines at the doorway.

"Let me in that's Dr. Jackson in there," she demanded, pointing to the confusion at the back of the room.

"No ma'am, we can't let you go in there," the marine started to answer but Adrienne didn't have time for this. Quickly she kneed him in the groin, jumping over him heading toward Daniel.

Please be ok, please be ok. I almost lost you, I can't lose you. please Daniel, dear God please...

Taking another step further, she felt a hand grab her from behind, but she just back fisted her impediment without thinking. Adrienne made her way a few more steps ahead when she felt a firmer clasp onto her bicep. She turned to fight her assailant this time but Teal'c just caught her other arm as it zoomed towards his face.

"AdrienneRowan calm down," he ordered and it was at this very moment that Adrienne realized she was crying, but she didn't care, she just pulled from Teal'c and moved to kick him as well.

"People we need to get through! Teal'c get her out of here!" Sam was shouting as she cleared a path, Dr. Lam running beside Daniel who was now on a stretcher. All good sense out the window, Adrienne began to scream and kick the closer Daniel came into view.

No, no, no!

She slammed Teal'c in the chest, so he kicked her feet out from under her and picked her up, holding her forcefully, her upper body thrown over his shoulder as she continued to scream.

"Let me the fuck down! What happened!? Is he awake? Dammit Teal'c put me down!" Every uninjured person in the gateroom was staring at her, screaming like a madwoman over the Jaffa's shoulder.

"Teal'c get her out of here now!" Sam screamed and nodding, Teal'c grabbed Adrienne up higher in his arms and carried her, kicking, screaming and thrashing out of the gateroom to Dr. Beckett who was waiting right outside with a needle, waiting to inject the screaming archaeologist with a sedative.

Please Daniel be ok...

Adrienne went limp in Teal'c arms.

His mouth was dry.

Daniel sat up to grab the bottle of water he always kept on his nightstand and winced in pain. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in the infirmary, his home away from home. He reached beside himself in the bed looking for the call remote and pushed the button down as he examined his body carefully, trying not to move too much. His abdomen was bandaged and he felt exactly like he should, like someone had shoved a knife into his stomach, putting the feelings together as the memory of what happened started to flood his mind.

Is Sam alright? Where is Adrienne? Were we attacked? Why isn't she here?

Apparently noticing his stirring, Dr. Lam came over, a cup of water in hand.

"You're awake," she said, "here, go slow." She handed him the cup of water and he took it slowly and began to sip as directed.

Where is Adrienne? Do I ask? Do I want to know?

"So, to answer the first question, you're fine. Bled quite a bit, but fortunately you're missing some organs there so other than blood and stitches, you should be just fine," Dr. Lam explained before allowing him to speaking. Daniel nodded and went to open his mouth but Dr. Lam shook her head.

"I'll call her as soon as you finish that. She put on quite a scene in the gate room and Sam's not happy," Carolyn continued.

A scene, what kind of scene? Did she think I was dead? She put on a scene? For me? God, why didn't I get to tell her...

He drank the rest of the water down quickly, much quicker than the doctor liked. Taking the cup, Carolyn frowned, shaking her head.

"You two are idiots if you think you're fooling anyone," she said, tossing the cup into the trashcan before walking to her office.

Adrienne was there five minutes later and she marched right up to his bed, swear words on her tongue.

Don't cry Addy, don't cry.

"Merde you Grand Beede!" she fussed as she walked, "You call me a cooyon but you are 'bout motier foux!" Daniel started to laugh despite how bad it hurt to do so.

Dear God Ad, your accent is so bad right now I can barely understand you

"Sunt possede? Daniel stop laughing!" she was still rolling with the Cajun. Unable to stop, he laughed more, a laugh that quickly turned into a cough he had to breathe deeply to control.

"You sound so weird when you talk like that; it's as if you have been taken over by some strange Bayou alien," he responded. Sticking her tongue out at him, she pushed his leg over to make space, sitting on the bed.

Kidding, kidding works. I almost left you.

Please keep joking, it's keeping me from losing it completely. Dammit, why did I have to fall in love with you?

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Good job Ad, change the subject to health...

"Like shit," he answered.

I'm not gonna lie. Living through this resolution number 1 - stop lying to Adrienne.

She smiled.

"You swear more with me around than you used to," she joked.

And it sounds sexy. God, your breathing sounds sexy. UGH!

"You tend to bring that out in me," he picked back.

Because there's no act with you Adrienne. I can be myself, say what I want, be who I am. Adrienne, I love you.

He started to say just that when Carolyn walked up.

"Ok, you just woke up and I want you to take it easy. Adrienne, you can come back in a few hours to see him again, just give him some time to adjust for now," she ordered.

Adrienne stood, nodding her head.

"Alright, time to go have a rave in the lab before the boss gets back. Hope Vala can score us some X," she said, smiling

I'll be back in exactly three hours Indy. I'm not leaving this base until you do.

"X destroys brain cells, but nice try," Daniel responded, holding his side as he laughed. Frowning at her two most troublesome patients, Dr. Lam pointed to the door, giving Adrienne the signal that she needed to leave. Daniel looked at Adrienne again, staring deep into her brown eyes and her beautiful face.

"Adrienne I - " he started and Adrienne froze, gazing down at him.

Dammit Carolyn go away, I can't, I can't risk it. I would rather have her to myself than have anyone know.

Daniel don't, not here. It's too soon, after my scene, I'm lucky Woolsey hasn't canned me already.

"I owe you cheesecake and wine," he chose instead.

I need to call Jack first, check on this, but then Ad, then, this is it. You're everything to me.

"As soon as you're out the Cheesecake Factory it is!" she declared.

Nice save Sha. Just know I am going to drown you in kisses when you get out of here...

She smiled and left the infirmary, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

Daniel watched her leave and leaned back, his heart aching and wanting to shout after her again, but he didn't; he just lay there, hands folded in his lap, eyes staring out into space. There was a throat clearing over him and he peeked up to see the lead doctor of the SGC staring down at him.

"She's very talented you know, despite the fact she drives me crazy. But talented or not, she can't read minds," Carolyn said, resting her hand on his wrist, "And on the off chance that you have wised up and said something, don't mess it up, ok?"

She squeezed gently, giving him a slight smile and walked away.

Trying not to Carolyn, I am REALLY trying not to.


	8. Chapter 8 - Curse of the Egyptian Poof

Fumbling for his keys, Daniel reached the door to the townhouse much later than he would have liked.

Stupid Woolsey.

Stupid idiot Woolsey and his stupid mandatory leave.

It was poor decisions like that that had kept Adrienne out of his lab for the past three days, after all, she hadn't gotten shot, it was that loudmouth Sgt. Mason. Adrienne had taken down the Lucian who had shot him, but regardless, as per new SGC rules, a week's leave after an incident of violence was issued.

A week of her not in the lab.

A week of her bored at home.

And a week of Daniel being too tired to do anything other than sleep when he did make it back to their humble abode, which was making Adrienne as annoyed as he was for a wide variety of reasons.

The lights were off once he finally opened the door, Daniel glancing at his watch to check the time. 11:54 p.m., early for Adrienne, but she was probably just reading in bed hoping he would arrive before it was technically the next day. He counted his steps as he walked, carefully, one after the other, down the small hall and past the coat closet, opening the door and hanging his leather jacket on the hook inside. Closing the door gently, he continued past the opening to the kitchen and hung a left, down the hall to their bedroom and offices, seeing that he was correct, a small dim light peeking from underneath the bedroom door, an indication that she wasn't quite asleep. Daniel smiled, happy to have chugged the coffee down before making the drive home, hoping he would be just awake enough to make it worth her while that she stayed up for him. Racking his brain for something suave to say upon his arrival, Daniel carefully opened the door, stepping into their bedroom.

And fell flat on his face.

"What in the hell?!" he exclaimed, looking down at his ankles to see what could have possibly been in the way, what he could have possibly tripped on, at midnight, right in front of the bedroom door.

"Oops, my bad," Adrienne apologized, weakly from the bed, closing the book and tossing it aside, crawling over on her knees to the edge.

Ignoring her momentarily, Daniel looked again to see it was an ottoman of sorts, round leather and carefully decorated with scenes of Egyptian life, Horus, Nefertiti, and a few symbols of overall growth and prosperity of the country.

It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen.

"Ad, what is this?" he asked, looking back up at her, confused. It was too late for her madness.

"It's a gift Indy," she answered smiling. Daniel glanced back down at his legs, pulling them up until he was on his knees and turned his head to face her again.

"Why?" he continued, standing, still starting at the thing.

"Uh, because I love you," she answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Ok, so apparently she didn't think this was the ugliest thing in the world, and evidently was proud of this gift of affection, so he decided to take a different approach.

"Why is in the middle of the floor?" he inquired, kneeling to get a better look at it.

Yep, that was Horus all right, all over the damn thing; at least it wasn't someone who'd tortured him.

"Because I wanted to make sure you saw it," she laughed; playing dumb, but he knew her better than that. Adrienne had probably measured his stride and placed the damn thing in the exact geometric position needed to ensure his toppling to the ground.

True love right there, sending your significant other crashing to their literal doom.

Taking the hassock, he remembered the proper term finally, hassock into his arms, Daniel lifted it up and walked it over to her side of the bed, setting it down carefully beside the dresser.

"Do you like it?" she continued, the expression on her face telling him that it was not a joke, that in some deep recesses of his girlfriend's utterly tacky mind, at least when it came to decorating, she had thought this was a good idea and that he would actually "like" it.

What does one say to that?

No ja-wer, it's hideous?

I love you too Ad, but can we return it to whichever circus you stole it from?

"Yeah, just, well, I saw it, now where is it going?" he asked, hoping that she didn't catch his true feelings concerning this unique piece of furniture in his tone. Adrienne made a face, frowning at him, standing from the bed.

Yeah, no, she caught the tone, time for recovery.

"I'll put it in my office then Daniel," she hissed, but he was unable to tell if she was angry or kidding.

Damn complicated Adrienne.

Let's go with kidding, he thought, kidding with her is always a safe bet.

"No, Ad, I'm just messing with you. I love it, it's just been really busy lately and Rodney was in one of his moods, you know how he gets," Daniel started reaching out to pull her, and that hideous poof into his arms. Adrienne, however, pulled away.

"You're a shitty liar Daniel Anthony, a shitty liar. I know you, but I can't return it so I'll just stow it away with my stuff. Besides, I don't think your office could take another thing shoved in there, or it just might erupt," she replied, cutting her eyes but smiling, pulling the hassock back to her chest and whisking it away to her office. Daniel sighed, hoping that she wasn't angry, and walked over to the hamper, stripping down to his boxers and pulling back the covers to get into bed.

"You missed something," he heard behind him and turned to see Adrienne at the doorway, ready, undressed and waiting.

Forget the poof, he told himself, shucking his boxers to the floor as she hit the light switch.

The second time he fell was actually funny.

Showered and running late, damn distracting Adrienne, Daniel was rushing to the kitchen to make coffee and cook breakfast since he knew if he didn't Adrienne would try, again, to impose something healthy on him when he hit the floor right at the edge of the living room. She was laughing, standing in the entryway to the kitchen, a mug of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

"I thought it matched the living room decor better," she stated, choking back laughter and sipping her morning elixir. A quick glance of the living room couldn't prove her statement any more incorrect, since being a common living area, it had been an area of compromise between the two of them. No more tacky greek vines, instead while it had a golden age of Greece quality about it that Adrienne had insisted upon, it was still tasteful and set up more like a museum than a cult house of Dionysus.

But that was the key, all greek.

Entirely greek, not one tiny stitch Egyptian, those items were quarantined, for lack of a better word, to Daniel's office. Laying in the floor, his pride hurt much more than the rest of him, Daniel got up on his knees, his hands resting on the large leather monstrosity peeking up at her evil grin.

"Point for Adrienne," he replied, standing and scooping the poof, yes, he was going to call it that now, THE poof, from the floor and walking it calmly to his office.

When he returned, there was his plate waiting for him, coffee with skim milk and organic sugar, whole grain wheat toast spread ridiculously lightly with organic hand ground peanut butter and a slice of park skim mozzarella.

Damn Adrienne food.

Damn poof.

He ate his breakfast and left for work, hoping that in day four of her boredom strike trapped at home, Adrienne would not conjure up another scheme.

The third time Daniel was starting to wonder if Adrienne really thought this was funny or was just trying to piss him off.

He was home early, how he was not quite sure considering the tasks he had set before himself this week, but he was home and happily called her on his way to see if she wanted to go out. Delighted, Adrienne requested dancing, as usual, and, as usual, Daniel was unsuccessful in talking her out of it. However, she was not home when he arrived, claiming that she was running errands around the city and would be back no later than seven, so he took the opportunity to grab a hot shower and change, making himself look presentable for their evening.

Even if he couldn't dance without her very dominant lead on the floor, she did appreciate it when his skin was smooth and clean shaven and he smelled like her favorite cologne.

He exited the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist, reaching for his lotion and cologne on the bathroom counter when he realized that his basket was empty, or at least partially. The aftershave lotion was there, but the cologne, that blasted Oscar de la Renta scent that drove her wild, was gone, leaving only a few things that she tolerated but didn't prefer.

Of course not, he thought, want to have a romantic evening out and the aural pheromones are gone.

The bottle wasn't on the dresser either, making him start to wonder if this was deliberate, that if today in her boredom Adrienne decided to move his things around just to annoy him when he suddenly remembered that she had taken the bottle into his office last week, when she...

Shaking his head to dispel the image, at least until later, Daniel hurried down the hall, holding his towel at his waist to retrieve the cologne. He turned the doorknob to his office, and there it was, in all of it's bluish glass glory, sitting right on his desk beside his reading lamp. Relieved, Daniel took a step forward...

And fell to the floor.

"Dammit!" he screamed out loud, knowing by the feel of textile on his skin the offender.

It was the poof.

He crawled to his knees, the towel falling off of him and turned to see the gaudy leather disaster sitting right in the walkway of his office, deliberately separating him from his desk. Without a further word, swear or otherwise, Daniel stood, throwing the towel over his shoulder and returning to the bathroom.

She was going to get Brut tonight, and like it.

The fourth time, he was glad she wasn't home, the swear words pouring out of his mouth were cruder than he would ever use in front of her or any other woman despite her own sailor like vocabulary. After a few creatively placed snipes over dinner last night and dancing, Adrienne vowed to move the hassock to someplace less intrusive in Daniel's daily life.

Apparently, to Adrienne, less intrusive meant the walk-in closet.

To be fair, this time he thought, unlike the previous three times, that she might have actually tried to put it out of the way since the only reason he went into the walk-in was when he had to wear dress clothes. Honestly, without being in the lab all week, she had no way of knowing that he would be heading into a formal meeting today with some Senate Finance Committee members and he hadn't had a chance to tell her since she had gotten up early to drive Teyla and Torrin to the airport this morning to catch a flight to San Francisco and the Atlantis base, which, like Woolsey's leave rule, was stupid considering the Daedalus was just floating around in orbit with Asgard beaming technology, but he had just stopped questioning government logic.

Laying on the floor, his elbows rug burned from catching himself, he glanced up at his small section of closet, a three foot length of dress shirts and dress pants surrounded by a collection of clothing that should not be worn, including her ridiculous assortment of holed sweaters and stupid little neon colored tank tops. Not that she didn't look attractive in them, she did, but there were times when they we out casually when he could not figure out whether he was dating Cyndi Lauper or Adrienne Rowan.

The body art didn't help with that either.

Standing and kicking the damn thing, adding a stubbed toe to the list on injuries, he ripped a blue shirt and slacks from their hangers, leaving a note on the fridge before he left.

_Ad_

_Please dispose of the poof. _

_I think it's trying to kill me. _

The fifth time, Daniel made a decision.

It was either gonna be him or the poof.

Arriving home at a normal time for once, Daniel was thrilled, not only because Adrienne would return to work the next morning but because he could have a normal meal and evening with his significant other, go to bed at a normal time and wake up tomorrow like normal people. He was so thrilled in fact, that once he got the door opened he practically jumped through the space, landing on something hard, round and finally smack dab on his face.

"Daniel!" he heard her scream from the living room, peering through blurred vision, shit where were his glasses, to see her come racing towards him, falling to her knees.

"Are you alright shug?" she asked, grabbing in front of the poof for something, yep, there they were, bent and crooked. Watching her move her hands, he hoped she was adjusting them back to normal shape, he sat forward, slamming the hassock over into the wall.

"Why in the hell is that here!?" he demanded, harshly, too upset to control his words. Adrienne passed over his glasses quickly and he slipped them on without so much as a thanks, glaring at her through the lenses.

She was not amused.

"You said to get rid of the damn thing, so I put it by the door as soon as I got home to take it to the bug and out of here. How was I supposed to know you were going to be home before Dracula had arisen?' she spat, daring him to argue.

He started to, he really started to, wanting to ask her why the damn thing could only be placed in the middle of walkways, but he took in a deep breath, restraining himself.

"Get rid of that cursed thing now," he growled between his teeth and stood, opening the front door and pointing at her beetle. She cut her eyes, but didn't counter, just scooped up the ottoman into her arms and waltzed out of the apartment.

He was in bed by the time she came home, and when she didn't even kiss him goodnight, he played like he had slept through her entire arrival.

The next morning was normal, Adrienne didn't seem to be angry with him in the least, and the poof was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had done as he requested, though he wondered what exactly had come of the thing at seven o'clock in the evening, which had taken until midnight, but hoping to avoid a fight he didn't ask, just kissed her good morning and ate her crazy healthy breakfast, deciding to sneak some waffles from the mess after his first meeting. They drove to work together, again as normal and Adrienne seemed happy to be back on the job, even it if was just database translation.

When Daniel returned to the lab shortly after lunch, his stomach reminding him loudly that he had missed the meal, Adrienne was gone, a note taped to his computer.

_Hey. Starving. Need to run. Ya know how it goes. _

_Will be back after properly recharged. _

_Ad_

He read the note again, code for "I am spending the afternoon with Cameron, try not to act like a jealous ass later."

He wouldn't, but it did kind of bother him.

Opting for a Powerbar and a Coke for lunch, Daniel decided to go be social himself and see if Teal'c could use any company, because after this week, Daniel could sure use some meditation.

Standing outside the door, Daniel knocked lightly, ripping away another chunk of the chocolate vitamin bar between his teeth.

"Who is there?" the voice on the other side asked, signaling that Teal'c was indeed in his quarters. Perfect, Daniel thought, swallowing before answering.

"It's Daniel, can I come in?" he replied.

"Of course DanielJackson, my door is unlocked," the Jaffa answered. Closing the cap back onto his Coke, Daniel turned the knob, opening the door and taking a step inside.

He saw it the instant before he fell, but it was too late, the Powerbar was flying, slow motion like zero G through the air and the Coke, thankfully sealed, floating right behind it. Landing on the poof, Daniel quickly put his hands behind his head, narrowly avoiding a close encounter of the soda bottle kind.

Teal'c was on his feet the instant Daniel began to topple.

"DanielJackson, are you injured? I apologize; I have not found a proper location in which to place this generous gift from AdrienneRowan. I hope that you are unharmed," the Jaffa questioned, kneeling down in front of Daniel.

Without a word, Daniel stood, grabbed his dinner and left.

Damn Adrienne.

Damn poof.

So, this was how she wanted to play?

This means war.


End file.
